La Main du Mort
by General Von Cheeseburger
Summary: Une jeune femme inconsciente et portant un étrange ordinateur au poignet est retrouvée sur une plage en pleine tempête. Alors qu'elle redécouvre le monde qui l'entoure et en apprend plus sur son passé et les raisons de son amnésie, elle se lance dans une quête qui l'emmènera bien loin de chez elle...
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une fic Fallout que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois et que je me décide à partager. Il est possible qu'il y quelques divergences avec l'univers Fallout tel que ses concepteurs l'ai écrit. Il s'agit de la première fic que je publie. Toutes les critiques constructives sont bienvenues._

 _Je m'excuse par avance de mon style d'écriture (que je trouve assez mauvais)_

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

 _Disclaimer: Je ne détiens aucun droit sur l'univers de Fallout. Seul cette version du Sole Survivor ainsi que quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent._

* * *

Chapitre I

Le brouillard était plus épais que d'habitude ce soir-là. Le vieux Henry Bradock renifla bruyamment et resserra ses mains sur la barre de son bateau. Il jeta un regard en arrière et regarda son équipage de pêcheurs, à l'affut de rochers ou de créatures marines pouvant renverser l'embarcation.

 _"Maudit brouillard_ , pesta le capitaine en reportant son attention sur la mer. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une sortie par ce temps."_

Le capitaine Bradock et les quatre hommes qui l'accompagnaient, venaient d'un petit village de pêcheurs au Nord mais avaient été pris dans une tempête. Ne voulant pas risquer la vie de son équipage ou de son navire, Bradock s'était rapproché de l'Île qu'ils longeaient maintenant vers l'Est en direction de la ville de Far Harbor. L'Île était entourée d'épaves de navires et d'ossements de baleines et était recouverte de brouillard radioactif depuis plus de 200 ans. Le seul endroit habitable était le port de Far Harbor sur l'extrémité Est de l'Ile, protégé de la brume mortelle par des condenseurs de brouillards qui parvenaient à peine à rendre l'air respirable. D'ordinaire, Bradock évitait l'endroit comme la peste, préférant se concentrer plus au Nord ou au large pour pêcher. Alors qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de quitter cet endroit maudit, il entendit la voix d'un de ses hommes.

\- Cap'taine ! Là sur les récifs. Y'a une épave encore fraiche !

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas s'éterniser. On devrait arriver au quai dans pas longtemps, répliqua Bradock.

\- Je vois des gens près de l'épave ! continua le marin.

\- Capitaine, il faut qu'on aille les aider. Ils sont p'tet encore en vie !

\- Non, répondit le vieil homme en tenant fermement la barre.

\- Mais Capitaine, on pourrait aussi leur piquer leur cargaison, on pourra toujours la revendre plus tard !

Henry Bradock grommela et vira de bord en rouspétant.

\- Si mon navire à la moindre égratignure c'est toi qui payera les réparations Jimmy !

L'embarcation s'approcha. Le capitaine coupa les moteurs et jeta l'ancre. Lui et le marin du nom de Jimmy attrapèrent deux fusils et sautèrent sur le petit canot pneumatique que l'équipage venait de mettre à l'eau. L'eau était gelée et les bourrasques de vent fouettaient le visage des deux hommes. Après plusieurs efforts contre la marée, ils atteignirent le rivage.

L'épave était récente comme l'avait annoncé Jimmy. Un trou béant dans la coque, le moteur fumant. Les différentes raisons du naufrage du bateau traversèrent l'esprit du vieux capitaine. Un accident, une créature marine. Bradock n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser et d'attendre à son tour que son bateau se brise sur des récifs. Il fouilla l'intérieur. Il trouva une caisse remplie d'équipement de plongée mais aucuns objets de valeur, à l'exception d'une caisse de rhum. En sortant, il trébucha sur un cadavre. Un homme d'environ la quarantaine, portant une tenue rafistolée de plusieurs morceaux de tissus et un chapeau, du genre chapeau de cow-boy. Il inspecta le cadavre mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant sur lui.

\- Cap'taine, venez voir !

Bradock rejoignit le jeune Jimmy, penché sur le corps d'une femme.

\- Vous avez déjà vu un machin de ce genre Cap'taine ?

Le vieux marin se pencha à son tour et regarda ce que Jimmy lui montrait. Sur le poignet gauche de la femme, se trouvait un étrange bracelet lui recouvrant tout l'avant-bras avec des boutons et un écran. Bradock observa plus en détail la femme. Elle avait des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules et portait un haut beige en cuir, recouvert d'un gilet en cuir marron, entouré de sangles blanches, un vieux jean sale et une paire de rangers. Son visage était plutôt fin avec quelques tâches de rousseurs. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année. Un bandeau noir recouvrait son œil gauche et une large cicatrice partant de son front et traversant le visage jusqu'à sa joue.

\- Ouais c'est un Pip-Boy. Tu sais c'est les ordinateurs que seuls les habitants d'Abri portent.

\- Alors cette femme vient d'un Abri ?

\- Ouais ou elle aura buté un résident d'Abri pour le lui voler.

\- A votre avis qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire si loin d'un Abri Cap'taine ? demanda Jimmy, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais pas et je m'en fiche. Bon on a assez perdu de temps comme ça. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et la tempête grossit. Fouilles-la et après on se tire.

Jimmy retourna le corps de la femme. Ils remarquèrent deux trous rouges au niveau de l'épaule droite et du dos.

\- Merde, elle s'est fait tirer dessus. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer sur ce bateau ?

\- Aucune idée. Dépêche-toi de prendre son Pip-Boy qu'on puisse partir.

Jimmy inspecta les poches de la femme. Il la retourna encore une fois et s'attaqua au petit ordinateur. Un scintillement attira son attention.

\- Hey regardez, elle porte une alliance.

\- Prend là aussi, ça doit bien valoir quelque chose. Le brouillard s'épaissit, dépêches-toi !

Jimmy saisit la main de la jeune femme et commença à retirer l'alliance. C'est alors que la femme ouvrit les yeux, se redressa légèrement en prenant une grande inspiration. Jimmy et Bradock sursautèrent et braquèrent maladroitement leurs fusils sur la femme qui s'était de nouveau évanouie.

\- On fait quoi Cap'taine ? Elle est encore vivante !

\- Laisse là et remonte sur le bateau.

\- Mais on peut pas la laisser mourir ici !

Bradock sembla hésiter un instant. Il regarda son bateau et le reste de son équipage, puis, posa son regard sur la jeune femme et enfin regarda en direction des terres.

\- Pourquoi faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi, siffla Bradock. Aide-moi à la mettre dans le canot.

Jimmy s'exécuta et attrapa la femme par les jambes. Les deux marins l'installèrent dans le canot et rejoignirent le reste de l'équipage. Les vagues devenaient de plus en plus fortes. De retour sur son bateau, Bradock et Jimmy hissèrent la femme à bord. L'équipage se rassembla autour d'eux

\- L'un d'entre vous s'y connait en médecine ? demanda Jimmy. Elle a deux blessures par balles dans le dos.

\- Emmènes là dans la cabine et va me chercher la boite de secours, dit un des marins. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Jimmy transporta la femme dans la cabine suivit par le marin. Bradock retourna à la barre. Il alluma les moteurs et se dirigea vers Far Harbor.

\- Une idée de qui c'est Capitaine ? demanda un des pêcheurs.

\- Non. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est qu'elle s'est fait tirer dessus et qu'elle doit venir d'un Abri. Dès qu'on arrive à Far Harbor, je la refourgue aux locaux et on rentre chez nous.

Bradock passa la barre au marin et sortit le Pip-Boy de son long manteau gris. Il le secoua, tapota dessus mais l'appareil ne s'alluma pas. Il grommela et se dirigea vers la cabine. A l'intérieur Jimmy tenait la femme par les épaules, au cas où elle se réveillerait de nouveau, tandis que l'autre matelot incisait son dos pour en extraire les balles.

\- Belle trouvaille Capitaine. On s'attendait à une caisse d'alcool ou de poisson mais tu nous ramènes une femme, dit le marin tout en plongeant une petite pince dans l'incision.

\- Très drôle James. Contentes toi de la soigner. Et si elle se réveille prévient moi. Cette bonne femme a intérêt à avoir de quoi nous dédommager vu ce qu'on fait pour elle.

\- Capitaine, fit une voix derrière Bradock.

Le vieux marin se retourna vers le marin qui l'avait appelé.

\- On arrive à Far Harbor.

Bradock suivit le matelot vers la cabine de pilotage et reprit la barre. La ville trônait sur les rochers où les vagues venaient violemment s'écraser. Une atmosphère étrange émanait de la ville. L'air était un peu plus respirable que sur la plage grâce aux condenseurs de brouillard. Bradock fit pivoter son navire et s'arrêta près du quai. Il descendit du bateau et resserra son bonnet sur sa tête. Une femme noire, assez âgée et un grand homme barbu vinrent à sa rencontre.

\- Capitaine Bradock, dit la femme.

\- Avery, répondit le marin d'un signe de tête vers la femme. Z'avez des chambres de libres ?

\- Allez voir par vous-même, dit l'homme qui accompagnait Avery d'un ton agressif.

\- Allen, dit la femme en lui jetant un regard noir. Le capitaine Bradock n'est pas un ennemi. Ne sois pas si menaçant.

Le dénommé Allen se contenta de fusiller Bradock du regard. Le vieux capitaine allait répondre quand deux de ses hommes passèrent en transportant la femme blessée.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Avery.

Aucune idée. On l'a trouvée sur la côte sur la partie Nord de l'Île. Elle était échouée sur la plage au milieu d'une épave toute fraiche et de plusieurs autres macchabés. Elle serait pas de chez vous par hasard ?

\- Non, répondit Allen en suivant du regard la femme. Ça doit encore être un de ses continentaux venus explorer le coin. On ne l'a jamais vu ici.

Un éclair zébra le ciel au loin suivit quelques secondes plus tard d'un grondement.

\- Rentrons à l'abri. Cette tempête va être rude, dit Avery en regardant le ciel.

Bradock monta les escaliers et arriva sur le quai principal. Il entra dans _« Le grand mât »_ , le bar de la ville, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber de plus en plus fort. Il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda au barman une chambre pour lui et son équipage et une chambre de plus pour la femme.

\- On a que quatre lits de dispo et c'est 10 capsules par personnes, répondit le barman en essuyant ses mains contre son pantalon.

\- Bon va pour trois lit, soupira Bradock en étalant des capsules de bouteille de soda sur le comptoir.

\- Vos gars ont déjà payé pour la femme.

Bradock se tourna vers son équipage.

\- Jimmy et Zachary vous dormirez ici. Jacob, James et moi on dormira sur le bateau. Si la bonne femme se réveille prévenez-moi.

Les marins restèrent un moment à boire et discuter et allèrent se coucher.

\- Capitaine ! Réveillez-vous Capitaine.

Henry Bradock bailla bruyamment et passa sa main dans sa grande barbe grise.

\- La tempête est passée Capitaine. On peut reprendre la mer quand vous voulez.

\- D'accord prépare le bateau. Où est Jimmy ?

\- Toujours à l'auberge. La femme n'est toujours pas réveillée.

Bradock descendit du bateau et se dirigea vers _« Le grand mât »_. Par-dessus le bruit des vagues contre les rochers, il pouvait entendre le bourdonnement des condenseurs de brouillards. La tempête de la veille s'était éloignée vers le large et de gros nuage noirs s'étiraient à l'horizon. Il monta et entra dans la chambre. Jimmy était assis face au lit ou dormait la jeune femme.

\- Jimmy, on lève l'ancre.

\- Mais Cap'taine, elle s'est pas encore réveillée…

\- M'en fiche, c'est plus notre problème, laisse les gens de Far Harbor se démerder avec elle.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, que la femme gémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Doucement, dit Jimmy en aidant la femme à se redresser.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? balbutia la femme en regardant à tour de rôle les marins et la petite chambre.

\- Sur l'Île de Far Harbor. On vous a trouvé échouée sur la côte au milieu de l'épave d'un bateau. Je… je ne me souviens de rien. Je… je ne me rappelle pas… comment… je ne me souviens pas de… mon nom.

 _"Bah voilà autre chose_ , pensa Bradock en passant sa main dans sa barbe. _Elle nous joue le rôle de l'amnésique maintenant."_

\- On vous a sauvé la vie, alors ne jouez pas à ça avec nous, lança le vieux capitaine en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Je… je vous le jure. Je… je ne me souviens de rien. Ni de qui je suis, ni…

\- Capitaine elle dit peut être vrai. Après tout c'est p'tet dû à ses blessures ou au naufrage de son navire.

\- Et alors ? Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle nous paye pour l'avoir sortie de là où elle était. Je lui fais grâce de la chambre. Ça vous fera un total de 70 capsules pour les Stimpaks, le Med-X et les bandages.

\- Des capsules ? Quoi ?

Bradock commençait à perdre patience. Soit cette femme se moquait de lui, soit elle était complètement stupide.

\- Des capsules. Celles que l'on trouve sur les bouteilles de Nuka-Cola. Vous savez le soda, expliqua doucement Jimmy.

Il attrapa une capsule dans sa poche et la montra à la jeune femme.

\- Oui mais… pourquoi utiliser ça en monnaie. Les dollars sont pourtant…

\- Ça suffit votre petit jeu ! s'écria Bradock en tapant du poing sur la commode de la chambre.

La femme sursauta et regarda paniquée le vieil homme. Bradock essaya de retrouver son calme et reprit.

\- Si vous avez pas les capsules on prendra de quoi se dédommager. Votre Pip-Boy fera très bien l'affaire.

Le capitaine attrapa le petit ordinateur sur la table de nuit et le rangea dans la poche de son imperméable. En reportant son attention sur la femme, le vieux marin remarqua qu'elle était devenue toute blanche et que des larmes perlaient à son unique oeil.

\- Je… je me souviens de quelque chose, dit péniblement la femme en se tenant la tête. Je… je me souviens… un grand flash et… un grand nuage en forme de champignon dans le ciel… Les Bombes…

\- Le Bombardement ? Vous voulez dire celui qui a eu lieu il y a plus de 200 ans ? La Grande Guerre ? s'écria Jimmy.

\- Je me rappelle juste d'un grand flash blanc et après un long ascenseur en béton, sombre. 200 ans… c'est impossible.

\- Ouais tout juste, allez viens Jimmy on s'en va.

Bradock en avait plus qu'assez d'écouter cette folle.

\- Mais Cap'taine, on ne va pas…

\- Arrêtes tes conneries, cette femme est folle. Personne à part les goules n'a vécu ou survécu aux Bombes alors arrête d'essayer d'en faire ton amie. On lève l'ancre.

Le vieux capitaine sortit le Pip-Boy de la poche de son manteau et essaya une nouvelle fois de l'allumer. L'appareil ne voulut rien savoir. Il le jeta sur le lit en pestant. La femme le pris dans ses mains et parvint à l'allumer. Le petit écran grésilla quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre. La femme tenta une nouvelle fois d'allumer le Pip-Boy, sans succès. Bradock soupira. L'ordinateur ne valait plus rien. Il grommela et emmena Jimmy à l'extérieur sans dire un mot.

\- On pourrait au moins lui donner la direction de l'épave de son bateau. Peut-être qu'en voyant ça elle retrouvera la mémoire.

\- C'est plus notre problème Jimmy. Maintenant file sur le bateau.

Le jeune matelot s'éloigna sans répondre. Henry Bradock jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui fixait le Pip-Boy et essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue et regagna à son tour le navire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II

\- Enfoiré de Bradock ! Déjà qu'on a nos propre problèmes, il faut en plus qu'il nous laisse sa merde !

Allen Lee faisait les cents pas dans son magasin, près de la porte de la ville. Bradock et son équipage étaient partis en laissant la femme amnésique à Far Harbor.

\- Laissons-la se remettre sur pied. On avisera ensuite, dit Avery en réajustant son gilet noir.

\- Certainement pas ! cria Allen. Pendant qu'elle récupère on va devoir la nourrir et s'occuper d'elle. Pas question. On la met dans le prochain bateau pour le continent et on en parle plus. Il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'elle se noie dans le naufrage. On a toujours des emmerdes avec les continentaux Avery et tu le sais ! Et puis tu trouves pas bizarre que la seule chose dont elle se souvienne ce soit la Guerre ? Qui nous dit que c'est pas un synthétique ?

Avery soupira. Elle laissa Allen rouspéter et alla rejoindre la femme au _« grand mât »._ En entrant dans la chambre elle la vit assise sur le lit, caressant son Pip-Boy.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Capitaine Avery, c'est moi qui dirige Far Harbor. Vous… vous vous rappelez votre nom ?

La femme fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Elle avait beau essayer, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Bon on va commencer par le début. Votre navire s'est échoué sur la pointe Nord de cette Île. Un équipage de pêcheurs vous a sauvé la vie et vous a amené ici. Il semble aussi qu'on vous ait tiré dessus, à en juger par la blessure dans votre dos.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui je suis, ni où je suis. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est d'un grand ascenseur qui m'emmène dans un Abri pendant que je vois une explosion nucléaire au loin c'est tout. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant ou après.

\- C'est impossible ! Les Bombes sont tombées il y a 200 ans. Remarquez, cette histoire d'Abri est peut être vraie, vu que vous avez un Pip-Boy. Vous avez essayé de l'allumer ?

La femme montra à Avery que l'appareil ne fonctionnait pas. Avery se cala dans le fond d'un fauteuil et réfléchit.

\- Bon demain je vous amènerai à l'épave. Peut-être qu'en la voyant vous vous souviendrez de quelque chose. En attendant suivez-moi.

La jeune femme s'habilla et retrouva Avery à l'extérieur. Le fracas des vagues sur les rocher retentit à ses oreilles. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le magasin d'Allen qui prit un air encore plus agacé que d'habitude lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme derrière Avery.

\- L'Île est un endroit dangereux, que ce soit en terre ou sur mer. Pour être sûre que je ne risque pas ma peau en vous emmenant demain, on va voir ce que vous valez avec une arme. Allen prête lui un pistolet.

Allen s'exécuta non sans fusiller Avery et la femme du regard. En prenant le pistolet dans ses mains, la femme eu une sensation familière. Elle sut instinctivement comment se servir de l'arme. Avery l'emmena sur le quai. Les quelques bateaux amarrés se balançaient au gré des vagues. Avery fouilla un peu les rochers près du ponton et disposa plusieurs boites de conserves tordues sur une caisse.

\- Allez, montrez-moi ce que vous valez.

La femme leva son arme, visa et tira. A la grande surprise d'Avery, elle toucha toute les cibles dans un temps record.

\- Vous êtes de plus en plus intrigante. Mais tirer sur des conserves c'est pas pareil que tirer sur un Fangeux.

\- Hum… ma question va vous paraître stupide mais… c'est quoi un Fangeux ?

Avery se demanda si la femme se moquait d'elle.

\- C'est un crabe géant. Un animal que les radiations ont rendu aussi gros qu'un homme. Ils pullulent sur l'île avec un beau paquet d'horreurs dans le même genre. Si jamais on en croise demain, visez la tête ou ses pattes.

La femme essaya d'imaginer à quoi ce genre de créature pouvait ressembler

\- Bon retournez-vous reposer, dit Avery en s'éloignant. Demain on ira inspecter votre navire.

Le lendemain, les deux femmes embarquèrent sur un petit bateau à moteur. Elles longèrent la côte vers le Nord. Pendant la nuit, la femme s'était rappelée de plusieurs choses. Elle avait survécu au Bombes atomiques et était sortie de l'Abri 111 dans la région de Boston où elle s'était réfugiée avec sa famille après un sommeil cryogénique de 210 ans. Elle avait ensuite traqué dans toute la région de Boston, la personne qui avait assassiné son époux et enlevé son bébé. Elle possédait quelques bribes de souvenirs. Une ville construite dans un stade de baseball, un grand dirigeable, une station-service abandonnée avec un chien, un vieil homme en blouse blanche dans ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire. Elle avait déjà une piste sur d'où elle venait.

Le navire accosta le plus près possible de la côte. La femme et Avery débarquèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'épave. La jeune femme fit le tour du bateau, passa à côtés de restes humains gonflés par l'humidité. En entrant dans la cabine, elle eut un flash. Elle se tenait penchée sur une carte avec trois hommes. L'un d'eux ressemblait vaguement à un des cadavres qu'elle avait vu à l'extérieur. Sur la carte était dessinée une île. L'instant d'après elle courait sur le pont du bateau et elle tomba par-dessus bord.

\- Tout va bien ?

La femme se retourna et vit Avery son fusil à la main.

\- Oui, juste un flashback. C'est mon bateau, enfin j'étais sur ce bateau avec ces gens quand j'ai été blessée.

\- Ça on le savait déjà. Venez, le brouillard se lève, il faut rentrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ce brouillard, demanda la femme en suivant Avery vers leur embarcation.

\- Il est radioactif. Toute la faune de l'Île a muté à cause de lui. Sur le continent aussi bien sûr mais le brouillard on ne le trouve qu'ici et il a rendu les créatures de cette île bien plus féroces que celles que les gens ont l'habitude de voir sur le continent. Certains disent même qu'il est vivant, qu'il parle, ce genre de trucs. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il recouvre toute l'Île, qu'il abrite un beau paquet de saloperies et qu'il vous fait perdre la tête si vous avez le malheur d'y rester trop longtemps ou de vous y perdre.

Les deux femmes regagnèrent le port. En arrivant, elles trouvèrent un petit attroupement sur le quai. Avery laissa la femme descendre seule et rejoignit le groupe. Elle tenta d'allumer le Pip-Boy mais l'écran ne clignota même pas. Elle avait le sentiment que toutes les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient dans cet appareil. Elle devait juste trouver le moyen de le faire marcher. Avery s'approcha d'elle.

\- Un problème ? demanda la femme en rangeant son Pip-Boy.

\- Des Trappeurs ont attaqué la porte pendant notre absence. Des gens rendus fous par le brouillard, continua-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de la femme.

Avery partit inspecter l'entrée avec les autres habitants, laissant la femme seule. Elle se dirigea vers l'auberge. L'intérieur résonnait toujours de la petite musique du Jukebox qui couvrait à peine le bruit des vagues et le souffle du vent à l'extérieur. Enervée de n'avoir rien trouvé sur son identité dans l'épave, elle monta dans la chambre. A l'intérieur, elle verrouilla la porte et jeta le Pip-Boy sur le lit en pestant. Elle s'allongea et observa le plafond. Son regard alterna entre les différentes tâches de moisissures. Elle se redressa et attrapa le Pip-Boy. En l'inspectant elle découvrit un bouton qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. En appuyant dessus, une partie de l'appareil s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit objet rectangulaire, beige et orange. Une étiquette était collé dessus : « _Journal de Laura : Entrée 213_ ». La femme inspecta le petit objet. Un bref flash lui apparut. Elle se voyait coller l'étiquette sur l'holobande et la placer dans le Pip-Boy.

\- Laura, murmura la jeune femme. C'est mon nom ?

Elle essaya une fois encore de faire fonctionner le Pip-Boy. Frustrée, elle tapa violemment dessus. A sa grande surprise, l'appareil s'alluma. L'écran grésilla puis plusieurs lignes de textes défilèrent sur l'écran. Après un message d'accueil, un écran comportant plusieurs phrases ainsi qu'un le dessin animé d'un homme marchant apparut. La jeune femme inséra l'holobande et attacha le petit ordinateur autour de son poignet. Le Pip-Boy grésilla et l'holobande se mit en marche. Une voix de femme qui lui semblait familière en sortit.

 _"Bon est-ce que ça enregistre ? Hum hum… Hier matin, quatre hommes sont passés à la station. Ils voulaient me rencontrer et me parler. Ils veulent récupérer un container perdu au large d'un endroit du nom de Far Harbor. D'après eux, c'est une vieille cargaison de réacteurs à fusion datant d'avant la Guerre. Ils disent en avoir besoin pour alimenter les générateurs de leurs colonies. Tout ça me parait bizarre. Pourquoi partir à des kilomètres pour chercher des réacteurs à fusion alors que le Commonwealth en est rempli. Et pourquoi demander directement au chef des Miliciens ? Ça n'a pas de sens et c'est forcément un piège mais je vais accepter de les aider. Ça me permettra au moins de me changer les idées. Par acquis de conscience, je vais emmener quelques Miliciens avec moi et je confierais le commandement à Preston. Au moins je n'aurais plus à l'entendre répéter en boucle comme une holobande rayé que quelque part quelqu'un a besoin d'aide. Je vais demander à Codsworth de veiller sur la station et sur Shaun et Canigou pendant mon absence. Nous partirons de Boston dans 3 jours. J'espère ne pas être absente trop longtemps."_

La bande s'arrêta. La jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle consulta longuement le Pip-Boy mais ne trouva rien d'autre.

\- Bon. Au moins ça explique pourquoi et comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Cette voix… c'est forcément moi. Ça veut dire que je m'appelle bien Laura et que je suis originaire de Boston. Je dois rentrer. J'en apprendrais peut être plus sur moi une fois sur place.

Laura sauta du lit et descendit. L'intérieur du bar était en pleine effervescence. Laura chercha Avery du regard. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée. Dehors, elle fut frappée par une forte bourrasque de vent. Les gens semblaient inquiets et regardaient à la fois vers le large et vers l'entrée de la ville.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Laura en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le souffle du vent.

\- Une tempête se lève, ça on a l'habitude mais il doit y avoir un problème à l'entrée, répondit une vieille femme.

Laura se dirigea vers les portes de la ville. L'entrée de la ville était un peu plus abritée du vent. La jeune femme y retrouva Avery en pleine discussion avec Allen et d'autres habitants. La discussion avait l'air agitée et certains habitants avaient avec eux des armes à feu.

\- Allen à raison. On doit aller les aider !

\- Regarde bien à l'extérieur Patrick. Le brouillard est plus épais que jamais ! Si on les suit, on va se perdre et finir par devenir dingue ou pire, répondit Avery à un jeune homme qui semblait très énervé. La priorité c'est de réparer les condenseurs.

\- Alors quoi on va laisser ma sœur et les autres avec ces tarés. Hors de question ! explosa Allen en armant son fusil.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Laura qui s'était rapprochée.

Avery, Allen et les autres habitants se turent et la regardèrent brièvement, une pointe de mépris et de méfiance dans le regard.

\- Rien qui vous concerne, grogna-t-Allen.

\- Ouais pourquoi il faut toujours que vous les continentaux, vous fourriez votre nez dans nos affaires ? renchérit une des habitantes.

\- Ecoutez, dit Avery pour essayer de calmer la situation. Pendant notre absence, plusieurs des nôtres dont Sandra, la sœur d'Allen ont été attaqués par un groupe de Trappeurs. Ils étaient partis inspecter les condenseurs de brouillard quand l'attaque a eu lieu. Il y a de grande chance qu'ils soient morts mais je pense que les Trappeurs les ont capturés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, demanda Laura.

\- Pourquoi tu l'écoutes Avery. Elle est pas des nôtres elle a rien à faire ici.

\- Je vous propose un marché, dit Laura. Je ramène vos compagnons et en échange, vous me conduisez à Boston. Que j'échoue ou non, vous serez débarrassés de moi. C'est bien ce que vous voulez non ?

Allen éclata de rire.

\- Non mais franchement. Vous tiendrez même pas deux minutes dehors !

\- Une idée d'où ils sont allés, demanda Laura sans prêter attention à Allen.

\- Il y a une épave de navire au Sud. On se fait souvent tirer dessus quand on s'en approche d'un peu trop près. Essayez là-bas.

\- Tu vas laisser la vie de Sandra et des autres entre les mains de cette étrangère ? Tu es folle Avery ! explosa Allen.

Laura allait répliquer mais Avery leva la main pour leur faire signe d'arrêter. La jeune femme fixa Allen de son œil valide. L'homme soutint son regard puis baissa les yeux.

\- Ça suffit vous deux. Ecoutez, si vous réussissez, on vous prêtera un bateau pour le continent. Mais vous irez seule, trancha Avery.

Laura hocha la tête pendant qu'Allen retournait dans son magasin en râlant. Avery tendit un fusil et quelques balles à la jeune femme.

Laura traversa les quelques maisons en ruines à l'extérieur du port et continua sur la route vers le Sud. Elle tenait fermement le fusil à levier dans ses mains. Elle commençait à regretter sa décision. Le brouillard était tellement dense qu'elle progressait à tâtons. Le vent du large soufflait moins fort. A sa gauche, elle pouvait entendre les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers. Elle alterna entre la marche et la course lorsque la visibilité le permettait. Laura s'approcha de la côte et arriva en vue de l'épave. Parsemée de petite lumières, la gigantesque masse noire était adossée contre la falaise. De part et d'autre, Laura pu distinguer ce qui ressemblait à des cabanes en bois et en tôle. Elle entendait des voix provenant des habitations de fortune. Le brouillard se leva un peu lui permettant de mieux examiner l'endroit. Elle remarqua une passerelle en bois reliant la terre à l'épave. Elle eut juste le temps de s'accroupir derrière un buisson quand un homme apparu à une des fenêtres. Portant une tenue composée de pièces de métal, de cordes et arborant ce qui ressemblait à une cage en bois sur la tête, il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible pour la jeune femme. C'est alors que des cris se firent entendre. L'homme dans la cabane disparut. Un autre homme fit irruption de l'intérieur de la cabane et se mit à courir vers les terres. Il avait à peine fait quelques mètres qu'il s'immobilisa dans un hurlement. D'où elle se trouvait Laura ne voyait rien. Elle prit le risque de se rapprocher et s'allongea dans les buissons. L'homme avait marché dans un piège à ours qui lui lacérait la cheville. Plusieurs individus sortirent des cabanes et se regroupèrent autour de l'homme qui s'écorchait les mains en tentant d'ouvrir le piège. Après plusieurs ricanements, l'un des hommes sortit ce qui devait être une machette et écarta les mâchoires du piège, libérant ainsi le prisonnier. Ils le relevèrent et lui firent de grands signes pour qu'il regagne le bateau. Le blessé gémissait et boita jusqu'à la cabane, encadré par ses geôliers. Ils réapparurent sur le pont menant à l'épave. Là, l'homme blessé trébucha. L'un des hommes qui l'encadrait le frappa au ventre et appuya son pied sur sa blessure. Il redressa l'homme et le poussa en avant. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et bascula dans le vide. Les hommes restèrent un instant à regarder puis retournèrent sur l'épave. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers une cabane construite à l'arrière du navire. A travers les espaces entre les planches, Laura distingua plusieurs personnes accroupies.

Elle réfléchit rapidement. L'accès le plus facile au bateau était par le pont en bois. Les prisonniers devaient d'après elle se trouver dans cette cabane à l'arrière. Mais passer par là, la ferait sûrement repérer. Elle s'approcha du bord de la falaise. A côté du bateau échoué, elle remarqua une barge, remplie de containers. La coque en acier du navire était trouée à l'arrière.

 _"Je pourrais passer par là_ , pensa la jeune femme. _Après je devrais trouver un moyen de remonter vers la cabane sans me faire voir et espérer que ceux que je cherche soient bien ici."_

Elle rebroussa chemin vers la route et trouva un accès à la plage. Elle avança prudemment sur les galets, veillant à ne pas glisser sur les algues, les détritus ou les cadavres de poissons. Elle arriva enfin au pied de l'épave. Dans la brume elle distinguait à peine la barge.

 _"Ça devrait me permettre d'entrer sans me faire voir"_ , se dit-elle en approchant de l'eau.

Elle s'arrêta entre la coque et la falaise. Le fusil dans une main, elle escalada les quelques rochers. Elle enjamba l'épaisse couche d'acier et se laissa glisser dans l'eau entre deux vieux réacteurs. L'eau était gelée et Laura faillit émettre un hoquet de surprise. Elle pouvait entendre le métal grincer et le clapotis de l'eau contre les parois. Elle progressa lentement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du réacteur. Les Trappeurs avaient construits un ensemble de cabanes et de passerelles en bois. En levant la tête, elle vit un escalier s'enfoncer plus haut dans l'épave. Elle continua son avancée mais fut coupée dans son élan par le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle avait vu plus tôt qui flottait doucement, la tête à demi éclatée et plusieurs fractures ouvertes sur le corps. Elle repoussa doucement le cadavre en grimaçant et gagna à la nage la première cabane. Personne. Elle tendit l'oreille mais rien d'autre que le bruit des vagues ne lui parvint. Ses mains engourdies par le froid, elle vérifia son arme et se fraya un chemin vers l'escalier. Arrivée en haut, elle déboucha sur ce qui devait être la réserve du bateau avant le naufrage. Elle prit la porte de droite et observa les alentours. Deux Trappeurs dormaient sur des couchettes dans un container. Laura sortit sur le pont et monta les escaliers vers la cabane. Là, elle découvrit les captifs de Far Harbor.

\- Vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Plus tard, chuchota Laura en détachant les cordes qui retenaient les prisonniers.

Elle entendit soudain des pas derrière elle et les planches de l'escalier de bois craquer. La jeune femme fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec un Trappeur. Grand, le visage caché sous un foulard et une capuche il resta un instant immobile devant Laura et les quatre prisonniers. Ce bref instant permit à Laura de lui asséner un coup de pied à l'estomac, suivit d'un coup de crosse en plein visage. Le Trappeur bascula en arrière et s'écrasas sur le pont dans un fracas métallique dû à son armure. Laura resta figée. Elle leva les yeux vers les autres Trappeurs qui dormaient toujours. La jeune femme et les captifs se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant à la cale. Ils se faufilèrent dans la petite cabane.

\- Par là. Passez par ce trou puis longez la côte, murmura Laura en désignant l'endroit par lequel elle était entrée.

Un coup de feu retentit et des morceaux de bois volèrent en éclat près d'elle. La jeune femme se retourna et vit un Trappeur actionner la culasse de son fusil. Laura pointa son arme vers son adversaire et tira. Le recul de l'arme la fit trébucher en arrière contre le mur de la cabane. La balle transperça le plastron en métal du Trappeur qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un cri de douleur. Plusieurs bruits de pas et cris retentirent dans tout le navire.

\- Courrez ! cria Laura en tirant sur les Trappeur sortant de la barge.

Un autre Trappeur apparu face à elle. La jeune femme pressa la détente de son fusil mais rien ne se produisit. En relevant la tête, elle vit le Trappeur fondre sur elle. Laura lui jeta son arme au visage. Elle fut plaquée contre le mur par le Trappeur qui la saisit à la gorge et commença à serrer. La jeune femme attrapa le premier objet à sa portée et frappa l'homme à la tête. Ce dernier lâcha prise et recula. Il se rua de nouveau sur la jeune femme. Elle le frappa à la tempe et lui asséna un dernier coup sur l'arrière du crâne. Un troisième Trappeur entra dans la petite cabane et épaula son arme. Laura plongea sur le côté. Elle entendit la balle claquer près de sa tête et finir sa course dans une étagère. Elle attrapa ce qui ressemblait à un grand canon, muni d'une poignée et le leva en direction du Trappeur. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle appuya sur un bouton sur la poignée. Une grande tige d'acier pointue fut éjectée du canon et atteignit le Trappeur en plein milieu du thorax, transperçant sans difficultés son armure de métal. La puissance était telle, que l'homme fut propulsé en arrière et cloué au mur à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Il se débattit, agitant ses jambes et tentant de retirer le harpon. Il finit par s'immobiliser dans un léger soupir alors que du sang perlait de la tige en acier. Laura ramassa son arme et sauta dans l'eau.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre III

Le petit groupe ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'ils atteignirent les condenseurs de brouillards et les portes de la ville. Le Capitaine Avery, Allen, et les autres habitants accoururent à leur rencontre.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup, dit Avery en s'approchant de Laura qui reprenait son souffle. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour ramener les nôtres. Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants.

Laura hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

\- Vous aviez parlé de retourner sur le continent, cela veut dire que vous vous êtes souvenue de quelque chose ? demanda Avery. Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires, continua-t-elle avant que Laura n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, les autres et moi-même, n'aurions jamais imaginé que vous réussissiez. Allez-vous reposer, nous reparlerons de comment quitter l'Île plus tard.

Avery s'éloigna vers ses compagnons. Laura retourna au _« grand mât »_. A l'intérieur, le barman paya sa tournée et lui offrit le repas. Laura monta dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Les visages des Trappeurs qu'elle avait tués apparaissaient sans cesse devant elle. Pourtant, elle les avait tués avec une remarquable aisance, sans montrer la moindre hésitation. Perturbée, elle finit par s'endormir. Laura se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et retourna sur le quai. Elle retrouva Avery dans le magasin d'Allen.

\- Nous avons réfléchit à un moyen de vous faire quitter l'Île, commença Avery. Sur le quai se trouve un bateau abandonné. Oh il est en état de marche pas la peine de vous inquiéter. Son ancien propriétaire est arrivé voilà plusieurs semaines et n'est jamais revenu du centre de l'Île.

\- Emporté par le brouillard. Comme la plupart des gens comme vous, ajouta Allen en regardant la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

Malgré avoir risquée sa vie pour sauver les captifs, Laura n'avait visiblement pas gagné la confiance totale des habitants. Du moins en ce qui concernait Allen. Elle ne releva pas la remarque et se contenta d'écouter en silence.

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Allen, continua Avery. Il est équipé d'un système de guidage automatisé qui vous emmènera automatiquement sur le continent vers Boston. Dans le pire des cas, vous pourrez toujours prendre les commandes du navire vous-même.

\- Merci, répondit Laura.

Avery l'invita à la suivre et la guida vers le bateau. Il ressemblait trait pour trait aux autres navires accostés du moins pour ce qui était de l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, un long cylindre de métal reliait le moteur à la barre aux ordinateurs du poste de pilotage. Après une brève explication sur le fonctionnement du bateau, Avery repartie vers le quai en souhaitant bonne chance à Laura pour la suite. La jeune femme resta un instant à inspecter l'embarcation. Elle retourna dans sa chambre à l'auberge et s'assura de n'avoir rien oublié. De retour au bateau, elle embarqua et alluma le moteur l'ordinateur de bord s'alluma, l'écran et les voyants clignotèrent. Le navire parti en marche arrière et effectua un tour sur lui-même. Laura se retourna pour faire face à l'Île recouverte de brume. En s'éloignant, elle dépassa un grand panneau en ruine sur lequel elle put lire " _Welcome to Far Harbor"_. L'Île avait un air menaçant. En l'observant, un frisson parcouru la jeune femme. Elle espéra ne jamais avoir à revenir dans cet endroit et essaya de ne pas imaginer dans quelles conditions elle allait trouver Boston et ses alentours. En s'éloignant vers le large, Laura remarqua que la totalité de l'Île était recouverte de brouillard et que ce dernier semblait s'arrêter à la mer.

La mer était plus calme au large, à croire que l'Île était entourée d'un microclimat inhospitalier. En chemin, Laura écouta plusieurs fois l'holobande pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait oublié aucun élément ou manqué une information.

\- Il faut que je trouve ce fameux Preston, dit-elle à voix haute en mangeant le reste de viande qu'elle avait gardé. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle naviguait depuis plusieurs heures quand elle arriva en vue d'une petite ville en ruine. La jeune femme s'accouda au bord du bateau et regarda la ville passer. Laura se demanda à quoi Boston pouvait bien ressembler, si déjà les petites villes comme celle-ci n'étaient plus qu'un enchevêtrement de ruines. Alors que son regard se perdait ce décor d'apocalypse, elle entendit un ronronnement de plus en plus fort. Elle alla vérifier le moteur mais le bruit ne venait pas du bateau. En regardant vers la ville, elle vit une forme noire s'approcher d'elle dans le ciel. En regardant de plus près, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil volant. Laura attrapa son fusil mais se ravisa en voyant l'armement du véhicule étranger. L'aéronef ralentit et se plaça au côté du bateau de la jeune femme. Une voix qui parue familière à la jeune femme sortie d'un haut-parleur.

\- Stoppez les moteurs et préparer vous à être abordée !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre d'appareil. Elle se souvînt en avoir vu un, passer au-dessus d'elle et de plusieurs petites maisons sous un beau ciel bleu. Puis elle se vit en train de monter dans un appareil de ce genre.

\- Stoppez les machines ou nous ferons feu !

La voix tira Laura de ses pensées et elle s'exécuta. A l'intérieur de l'appareil, elle vit d'eux personnes très grandes, portant une immense armure en acier. L'appareil s'approcha de l'embarcation de la jeune femme. L'un des hommes en armure sauta sur le navire qui trembla et tangua sous le poids du nouvel arrivant. Le géant s'approcha vers Laura et enleva son casque, dévoilant le visage d'un homme sous une capuche.

\- Bonjour soldat. Content de vous revoir, dit l'homme avec un sourire

\- Je… oui moi aussi mais… qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme devait s'attendre à toutes les réponses possibles à l'exception de celle-ci.

\- Je suis le Paladin Danse, votre frère d'arme, dit-il perturbée par la question.

Laura hocha la tête et expliqua la situation. Danse fronça les sourcils et fit un signe de la main au pilote. Un treuil descendit de l'habitacle et permit à la jeune femme et à l'homme de monter à bord du véhicule. L'appareil s'éleva dans les airs et se dirigea vers la côte. Danse attira l'attention de Laura.

\- Vous faites partie de la Confrérie de l'Acier. Notre rôle est de collecter les artefacts d'avant-guerre afin d'éviter que l'Humanité ne s'en serve à nouveau à des fins destructrices. Nous avons aussi pour mission d'exterminer toutes les abominations qui infestent la région. Vous avez effectué plusieurs missions pour nous au cours des derniers mois. Vous êtes aussi à la tête des Miliciens. Mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Votre absence s'est faites remarquée par l'Aîné Maxson et croyez-moi, il n'avait pas l'air heureux d'apprendre votre disparition.

\- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez. Je me suis réveillée échouée sur une île au Nord d'ici, sans aucun souvenir de qui j'étais ni comment j'étais arrivée sur cette île. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai pris deux balles dans le dos et que les gens avec qui je voyageais sont morts. Si je suis venue ici c'est pour avoir des réponses, répliqua la jeune femme.

Danse resta silencieux. Le paysage qui s'étendait sous les yeux de la jeune femme la laissa sans voix. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait. Partout où elle regardait tout n'était que désolation. Des villes et des villages dévastés, des arbres calcinés, des routes lentement recouverte par la poussière et jonchées d'épaves de véhicules en tout genre. Elle et Danse restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du trajet. L'appareil les mena vers un grand dirigeable, immobile au-dessus des ruines d'un aéroport et Laura eut une impression de déjà-vu. Elle eut le vague souvenir d'être venue ici, avant que l'endroit ne soit un champ de ruines, et d'avoir enlacé un homme en tenue kaki avec un béret noir, portant sur l'épaule un grand sac et arborant une marque de brûlure sur la joue droite.

Leur appareil approcha du dirigeable, commença à ralentir et s'amarra au dirigeable. Danse et Laura sautèrent sur la passerelle en acier du dirigeable. La jeune femme resta un instant à observer la ville qui s'étendait derrière un bras de mer. Elle rejoignit Danse qui l'attentait à l'intérieur du dirigeable. Là, un homme noir, portant une casquette surmontée de deux engrenages et d'une épée et d'une paire d'aile et arborant une tenue militaire vint à leur rencontre.

\- Sentinelle, dit l'homme en se redressant et en posant son poing sur sa poitrine.

Après avoir réalisé qu'il s'adressait à elle et après une brève hésitation, Laura imita maladroitement l'homme, son esprit toujours préoccupé par cette vision d'un Boston en ruine. L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Danse.

\- Je vois que votre mission a été un succès Paladin. L'Aîné Maxson est impatient de revoir la Sentinelle et d'entendre votre rapport.

\- Oui Capitaine Kells. Il semblerait cependant que la Sentinelle ai été blessée et souffre de perte de mémoire. Je demande la permission de l'emmener voir l'officier médical Cade pour un examen complet.

\- Accordé, répondit simplement Kells. J'attends votre rapport dans les plus brefs délais.

Kells salua Danse et partit par un escalier. Laura suivit le géant en armure en haut d'une échelle. Le couloir où ils arrivèrent regorgeait d'activité. Danse mena la jeune femme dans une petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait un brancard, des ordinateurs et des piles de dossiers sur un bureau ainsi que tout un tas d'instruments médicaux.

\- Bonjour Paladin, fit un homme assez âgé, les cheveux grisonnants coupés très court en déposant une caisse sur laquelle était marquée « _Med-X_ ».

\- Capitaine Cade, répondit Danse en s'écartant pour laisser passa Laura. Suite à sa disparition, il semblerait que la Sentinelle souffre de perte de mémoire. Si vous pouviez l'examiner avant que l'Aîné Maxson ne vienne la voir.

Cade observa Laura. Son regard mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

\- Très bien je vais évaluer tout ça.

Danse remarqua que Laura ne se sentait pas rassurée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il sur un ton rassurant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais juste là.

Le Paladin lui lança un regard bienveillant et quitta la pièce, ses pas résonnant sur le sol métallique ses pas. Laura s'installa sur une petite table. L'examen terminé, elle se rhabilla rapidement et attendit la réponse de Cade qui feuilletait ses notes. Danse refit son apparition, suivit d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, une barbe fournie, les côtés du crâne rasés, une expression dure sur le visage et portant un long manteau de cuir noir avec fourrure lui arrivant jusqu'aux tibias. Cade se redressa et plaça sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour Capitaine Cade, dit l'homme d'une voix grave. Le Capitaine Kells m'a informé de la situation. Continuez.

\- Aîné Maxson, répondit Cade en reprenant son bloc note et en se tournant vers Laura. La Sentinelle est en parfaite condition physique malgré ses deux blessures par balles qui ont été soignées par un barbare à en juger l'état de la suture. Mais il n'y a aucune infection à signaler. Côté psychologique c'est différent. Elle se souvient de son nom, de sa date et lieu de naissance et qu'elle a passé les 210 dernières années dans le caisson cryogénique d'un Abri. Son amnésie a dû être provoquée suite à un choc à la tête ou à un traumatisme psychologique. Cependant, je ne vois aucune trace de blessure à la tête. Pourtant je peux vous assurer avec certitude que ce n'est pas une amnésie simulée comme on peut le voir chez certaines de nos nouvelles recrues désireuses d'être exemptée de patrouilles.

\- Vous pensez que cette amnésie peut être un effet secondaire de sa cryogénisation ? demanda Danse.

\- J'en doute, et si c'était le cas, cela ne se serait pas manifesté aussi longtemps après son réveil.

Maxson, croisa les bras et posa son regard inquisiteur sur Laura.

\- Vous êtes donc en train de me dire qu'elle ne se souvient pas de nous, ni de son rôle au sein de la Confrérie et encore moins de l'aide qu'elle nous a apporté.

\- C'est exact monsieur, répondit Cade.

\- Excusez-moi, dit Laura. Mais j'aimerai savoir ce qu'on me veut.

Maxson se tourna vers Danse puis reporta son attention vers la jeune femme.

\- Nous voulions tout simplement nous assurer qu'un de nos meilleurs éléments était toujours en vie.

\- C'est un peu léger comme réponse, répliqua Laura. Ecoutez, Aîné Maxson c'est bien ça ? Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à vos hommes, je n'ai que très peu de souvenir de ma vie avant mon réveil à Far Harbor et vous devez comprendre que je trouve un peu perturbant qu'une armée de soldats en super-armures sur un dirigeable semble en savoir plus que moi sur ma propre vie. Alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais partir et rentrer chez moi.

\- En tant que Sentinelle, vous êtes libre d'aller et venir à votre guise. Votre méfiance est plus que justifiée, soupira Maxson. Avant de vous laisser partir, je vous rappellerais simplement votre mission principale au sein de la Confrérie.

Maxson présenta plus en détails les tâches de la Confrérie que Danse lui avait déjà énumérée sur le chemin. La jeune femme fit semblant de comprendre l'explication sur les " _Supers Mutants"_ et pria silencieusement pour ne jamais avoir à en rencontrer. Son explication terminée, Maxson quitta la pièce.

\- Si vous le désirer, un Vertiptère vous attend prêt à décoller, dit Danse, en suivant Laura vers la sortie.

Dehors, un orage s'était abattu sur la région. La jeune femme observa à nouveau les ruines qui s'étendaient devant elle.

\- Connaissez-vous un certain Preston ? demanda Laura en resserrant son bandeau sur son œil.

\- Il doit s'agir de Preston Garvey, un de vos Milicien. J'ignore où il se trouve en ce moment mais je peux vous conduire au Château.

Devinant qu'il devait s'agir du quartier général des Miliciens, Laura acquiesça et embarqua avec Danse dans le Vertiptère.

L'appareil vola quelques minutes et se posa à l'extérieur d'un vieux fort en bord de mer. Laura sauta de l'appareil.

\- Attendez.

La jeune femme se retourna.

\- Cela m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir soldat, dit Danse avec un léger sourire.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Laura fit un signe de tête à Danse et s'éloigna. Le Vertiptère s'éleva doucement, formant un tourbillon d'eau autour de lui. Laura regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, à l'exception d'un corbeau sur repaissant sur les reste d'un chien sans poils. Laura se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le fort et escalada le mur éventré. Elle pouvait entendre de la musique provenir de l'enceinte. A l'intérieur, des plantations, des habitations de fortunes et une grande tour radio.

\- Plus un geste !

Laura leva les yeux et vit un homme et une femme, l'arme à la main au sommet du mur. Elle leva lentement les mains quand une autre voix s'éleva de l'intérieur du fort.

\- Baissez vos armes ! Baissez vos armes, bon sang !

Un homme noir portant un long manteau beige et un chapeau marron au côté droit recourbé accouru vers Laura. En la voyant, il poussa un grand soupir et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

\- Général ! C'est bien vous ! Nous avions perdus espoir de vous revoir en vie !

\- C'est vous Preston ?

L'homme paru visiblement surpris et son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il fit fit oui de la tête et regarda les hommes sur le murs qui semblaient aussi perdus que lui.

\- J'ai des questions à vous poser.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre IV

Preston Garvey était sans voix. La femme qui se tenait devant lui était bien le chef des Miliciens, son supérieur, celle qui représentait pour lui l'incarnation du Bien. Mais elle lui répétait qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, de leur rencontre, leurs faits d'armes ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le Milicien et Laura se trouvaient dans une des salles du fort. La jeune femme observa brièvement l'endroit. Un vieux bureau décoré en bois et un siège trônaient an centre de la pièce sur un tapis moisis et troué. Au mur derrière le bureau, un drapeau bleu ou s'entrecroisait un fusil et un éclair ainsi que trois étoiles. Dans un coin, une pile de caisse et une armoire vitrée à l'intérieur de laquelle étaient exposés divers objets allant de l'appareil photo au casque militaire. Un jeune garçon leur avait apporté du café.

\- Mon Général. Vous… vous avez dit avoir des questions à me poser.

Laura prit une gorgée de café et serra la tasse entre ses mains pour se réchauffer.

\- Oui. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je me suis réveillée sur une île, sans aucuns souvenirs. La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que j'ai été blessée et que les hommes avec qui j'étais ont péri. La seule piste que j'ai pour savoir ce qui m'est arrivé c'est votre nom dans une holobande.

Laura fit écouter l'enregistrement à Preston. Le Milicien écouta le message en silence. Son visage se crispa légèrement quand la voix de Laura mentionna son agacement de l'entendre tout le temps répéter que quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide. L'holobande terminée, il se recula dans sa chaise et prit un air pensif.

\- Je m'en souviens oui. Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ces types étranges.

\- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

\- J'ignore leurs noms, fit Preston dans un mouvement de tête. L'un d'eux est un grand gaillard bronzé. Il porte un grand manteau en cuir marron. Oh et il a une cicatrice sur le nez et un tatouage au niveau du cou. Je crois que c'est un jeu de carte ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Une idée d'où ils peuvent se trouver en ce moment ?

\- Pas la moindre, dit Preston en prenant un air désolé.

Laura soupira. Elle était encore loin de savoir ce qui c'était passé sur le bateau et pourquoi on lui avait tiré dessus. Les responsables devaient sans doute être loin à l'heure qu'il est et il était peu probable qu'elle les retrouve un jour.

\- Vous devriez retourner chez vous mon Général. Moi et une petite équipe on peut se charger d'eux. Nous avons une caravane qui part dans deux heures pour Sanctuary, au Nord-Ouest d'ici. Il y a une station Red Rocket juste à côté. C'est là-bas que vous vivez.

Preston se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna.

\- On vous préviendra si jamais on a du nouveau. Vous êtes partie longtemps. Votre fils sera certainement très content de vous revoir.

Il quitta la pièce. Laura bascula la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Elle fit le tri des quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait. Elle en distingua deux sortes : ceux datant d'avant la Guerre et ceux datant d'après sa sortie de l'Abri. En repensant au nom " _Sanctuary"_ , elle vit une petite maison de banlieue, avec un beau jardin, un robot s'affairant dans la cuisine, une chambre avec un berceau. A l'intérieur de ce berceau, un bébé. Et elle. Penchée au-dessus du nourrisson, souriant et riant, un homme à ses côtés. Nate. Le nom lui revint en mémoire. C'était lui qu'elle avait revu dans son flashback à l'aéroport. Lui, qui était descendu dans l'Abri avec elle et leur fils il y a 200 ans. Lui, qui était mort en voulant empêcher leur enfant d'être enlevé. Pour ce qui était de son fils, elle savait déjà qu'elle l'avait retrouvé puisqu'elle en parlait dans l'holobande et que Preston venait de le mentionner. Elle se demanda comment elle réagirait quand elle le verrait. Allait-elle seulement le reconnaître. Quel genre de mère était-elle, pour laisser son bébé à quelqu'un et partir aider une bande d'inconnus pour au final finir amnésique à des kilomètres de chez elle.

Encore plus de questions dont elle ignorait les réponses. Elle repensa ensuite à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Cade pendant l'examen médical sur le dirigeable.

 _"Vous avez ce qu'on appelle une amnésie post-traumatique. C'est sûrement temporaire. Votre mémoire peut très bien revenir à l'instant ou vous quitterez le Prydwen ou d'ici quelques jours. Certains souvenirs peuvent refaire surface en voyant certaines choses ou personnes, en entendant une voix familière ou un nom, ou tout simplement en effectuant une action que vous avez déjà réalisée par le passé. Je ne suis pas expert en la matière et j'avoue que je vois mal ce qui aurait pu causer cela, étant donné que vous n'avez pas de trauma crânien. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas quant à la probabilité que vous recouvriez pleinement la mémoire. Je pense que c'est juste une question de temps. Evitez juste de trop forcer."_

 _"Vous pensez ?"_

 _"Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un expert là-dessus. Mon rayon c'est plus les blessures par laser, armes blanches ou les amputations."_

\- Général ?

Laura se réveilla en sursaut et tourna la tête vers la porte. Le jeune homme qui lui avait apporté son café se tenait près de la porte de la pièce.

\- La caravane pour Sanctuary va bientôt partir.

Laura remercia le jeune homme d'un signe. Elle frotta son œil valide. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cour intérieure du fort. La caravane était composée d'une dizaine de personnes en plus de Laura et de deux vaches à deux têtes, portant chacune une importante charge sur leur dos. La caravane se mit en route et passa par le centre-ville, dépassant immeubles en ruines, carcasses de véhicules, restes humains, le tout sous une pluie battante. La ville était encore plus impressionnante vue de près. Les Miliciens qui accompagnaient la caravane étaient sur le qui-vive, observant chaque recoin, chaque épave de voiture, chaque fenêtre, chaque devanture de magasin. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, à par leurs propre pas sur l'asphalte humide et la pluie tombant sur les épaves rouillées et l'acier des immeubles. Le groupe se détendit quand il arriva en vue d'un grand édifice de couleur vert. Des hommes armées et en tenues de Baseball patrouillaient autour du bâtiment. Laura avait du mal à croire que des gens puissent vivre dans cet océan de ruine. La caravane fit halte devant l'entrée de l'édifice, près d'une statue en bronze d'un joueur de Baseball et d'une grande porte en acier.

\- Hey c'est vous l'habitante d'Abri qui a sauvé le Commonwealth. Restez pas sous cette pluie, venez-vous abriter.

Laura se retourna et vit deux hommes en tenues de baseball blanche et rouge lui faire signe. Les membres de la caravane s'étaient réfugiés avec eux sous une toile de tente. La jeune femme les rejoignit et s'installa près d'un petit feu de camp.

\- Ça faisait un moment qu'on vous avait pas vu, dit un des hommes. Vous étiez partie où ?

\- C'est vrai ça, renchérit son compagnon. On se demandait quand vous reviendriez visiter notre belle ville de Diamond City !

\- Diamond City…, répéta en murmurant Laura.

Elle savait bien que l'endroit lui disait quelque chose. C'était la ville construite à l'intérieur du stade de baseball qu'elle avait vu l'autre jour dans son souvenir.

\- Alors vous venez faire affaire ou vous êtes juste de passage ?

\- De passage, répondit aussitôt Laura en s'approchant du feu pour se réchauffer.

La caravane ne resta pas très longtemps, juste assez pour que Laura se fasse bombarder de questions et de remerciements par les passants. Après avoir traversé le fleuve, le groupe continua sa route.

 _"Tous ces gens qui me remercient pour des choses dont je n'ai aucun souvenirs…"_ , pensa la jeune femme en marchant à côté de la bête de somme.

Le groupe quitta la ville en ruine avant d'un rattraper une autre. Cette dernière était occupée par plusieurs membres de la Confrérie. Sur le toit d'un ancien poste de police transformé en place forte, Laura remarqua un appareil similaire à celui qui l'avait récupéré et amené sur le dirigeable. La caravane marcha un moment en pleine campagne, suivant une route presque entièrement recouverte par la poussière et quelques mauvaises herbes. La jeune femme distinguait au une autre ville, aussi dévastée que celles qu'elle venait de traversée ainsi qu'une grande usine dont les cheminées s'élevaient dans le ciel nuageux. Sur un des panneaux annonçant le nom de la ville, Laura eut le temps de lire l'inscription " _Danger : Goules !"_ écrite à la peinture noire. Tout en marchant, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil vers la ville. Rien ne la différenciait des deux autres, si ce n'est l'usine et l'immense enseigne " _Corvega"_ qui trônait sur une des cheminées. En y regardant de plus près, Laura crut apercevoir des silhouettes humaines dans les rues et à certaines fenêtres.

Après avoir marché quelques heures et s'être arrêtée dans un Drive-In reconverti en ferme, la caravane arriva en vue d'une ancienne station essence surmontée d'une statue en fer représentant une fusée au décollage. L'endroit était fortifié par des palissades en bois tout autour de la zone et un grand portail. Laura se sépara de la caravane qui continua sa route. En franchissant la porte, elle réalisa que c'était la même station qu'elle avait vu dans ses flashbacks.

\- Madame ! Vous êtes de retour !

Un robot en forme de boule, pourvu de trois yeux et de trois bras mécaniques entourant un petit réacteur lui permettant de flotter dans les airs vint à sa rencontre.

\- Je suis si heureux de constater votre retour !

\- Je… tu…, commenças Laura.

\- Mmh. Mes capteurs m'indiquent que vous êtes troublée. S'est-t-il passé quelque chose pendant votre absence ?

Le robot allongea ses appendices optiques vers Laura qui se pencha légèrement en arrière à mesure que les yeux du robot l'examinaient.

\- Tu es... Codsworth. C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle gênée de se faire examiner de la sorte et en fuyant le regard de la machine qui maintenait son œil central sur elle.

\- Oui Madame, votre fidèle robot majordome Mister Handy de General Atomics, dit fièrement le robot en se reculant. Le jeune Shaun va être très enthousiaste de vous revoir. Mais avant toute chose, rentrons nous mettre à l'abri. Mes capteurs m'indiquent que si je reste exactement 86.75 secondes de plus sous cette pluie, mes circuits vont…griller et vous allez attraper un rhume.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Laura expliqua son histoire pour la troisième fois de la journée. Codsworth l'écouta en silence. Son émetteur vocal imita ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un soupir.

\- Je suis tellement navré d'entendre cela Madame. Vous pourriez peut-être fouiller dans les tiroirs de votre chambre pour trouver une holobande capable de vous en apprendre plus.

\- Merci Codsworth.

Le robot lévita doucement vers le garage de la station en fredonnant un petit air. Laura se dirigea vers la partie arrière de la station. Elle entra dans une petite pièce à l'organisation spartiate. Un lit, un bureau, quelques classeurs à tiroirs et plusieurs cantines. Avant de suivre le conseil de Codsworth, Laura tira le rideau qui séparait la pièce du couloir et changea ses vêtements trempés. Elle enfila un nouveau jean et une chemise. Elle commença fouiller les différents meubles. Elle trouva plusieurs holobandes, semblables à celle dans son Pip-Boy. Elle en trouva une sur laquelle était écrite " _Shaun"_. Elle plaça l'holobande dans le lecteur et attendit. La voix d'un vieil homme sortit des petits haut-parleurs. Laura écouta attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une explication sur son fils, ou du moins le synthétique qui répondait au nom de Shaun. L'homme expliquait que le synthétique était programmé pour croire qu'il était le fils de Laura. Tandis que l'holobande tournait, Laura continua de fouiller la chambre. Son regard se posa sur un cadre photo. La photo la représentait, elle au côté d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'années.

 _"C'est sûrement lui, le synthétique qui se fait passer pour mon fils. Ça voudrait dire que le vrai Shaun est mort",_ pensa-t-elle.

Son enfant était remplacé par une machine. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Tout comme chez les Miliciens, elle se posait toujours de plus questions sans réponses. Le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de son enfant c'était l'image d'un nourrisson et non celle d'un garçon de 12 ans. La tristesse l'envahit et elle continua de fouiller la chambre et essaya de ne plus y penser.

En ouvrant une cantine militaire sous le lit, elle trouva un petit coffret en bois. Laura s'installa au bureau et ouvrit la petite boîte. A l'intérieur, elle trouva plusieurs objets. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient tous plus ou moins abîmés. Elle trouva une médaille militaire, des galons d'officiers, plusieurs holobandes, une alliance et de vieilles photographies. La première la représentait, elle, en train de regarder l'objectif avec un léger sourire à l'arrière, le message " _Je t'aime Nate. Reviens-moi vite. Laura."._ Sur la seconde, elle se tenait debout au bras de Nate, son mari, au pied d'un escalier menant à un obélisque. Elle entendit Codsworth tirer le rideau de la chambre.

\- Je vous ai préparé un café Madame. Il n'est pas aussi bon que celui que je vous préparais dans le temps mais il devrait vous réchauffer.

Codsworth s'immobilisa et regarda Laura. Ses appendices optiques glissèrent de la jeune femme vers le coffret devant elle et les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Les affaires de Monsieur, Madame. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu conserver de lui après… votre départ pour l'Abri. Je suis sincèrement navré que vous aillez oublié les moments que vous avez passés avec lui avant… tout ça.

Laura reposa les photos dans la boîte et la referma en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Ces quelques objets avaient fait remonter tous les instants qu'elle avait vécus avec Nate, de sa rencontre, au meurtre de ce dernier dans l'Abri. La jeune femme et le robot entendirent la porte coulissante de la station s'ouvrir et un aboiement.

\- Je suis de retour Codsworth !

\- Jeune Shaun vous êtes de retour, s'exclama le robot. Et votre sac à puce aussi apparemment, ajouta-t-il sans cacher sa déception.

Laura suivit le Mister Handy. Elle était à peine arrivée dans le couloir qu'un grand chien marron et noir et un enfant se jetèrent sur elle.

\- Maman ! Tu es rentrée ! s'écria le jeune garçon en l'enlaçant.

Devant la réaction de la jeune femme, le garçon recula et leva la tête vers elle. Laura reconnu le garçon présent sur la photo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si… Si bien sûr mon chéri, mentit la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Elle enlaça à son tour le jeune garçon.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, s'exclama Shaun en donnant son manteau trempé à Codsworth.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers le garage. Le chien resta assis devant Laura en remua la queue. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Bonjour mon grand, dit la jeune femme, essayant désespérément de se souvenir du nom de l'animal.

Le chien aboya joyeusement et partit rejoindre Shaun. Au passage, il s'ébroua ce qui provoqua chez Codsworth un long soupir d'exaspération. Tout cela semblait presque irréel pour la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà vu Codsworth, le chien et la station dans un souvenir mais c'était à peu près tout. Aucuns souvenirs sur son vrai fils ou sur le garçon, sur la raison de vivre dans une vieille station essence ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers le garage. Là, elle retrouva Shaun penché sur un établi et le chien endormi au centre de la pièce. Pendant que le Mister Handy s'acharnait à nettoyer les traces de boue laissaient par le chien, Laura remarqua une immense armure, semblable à celle de Danse. Elle s'approcha et posa la main sur l'armure. Elle eut un flash. Une immense bataille, dans ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque laboratoire, des robots humanoïdes tirant sur des soldats de la Confrérie et sur des Miliciens.

\- Tout va bien Madame ?

Laura se retourna vers le Mister Handy. Elle réalisa qu'elle se tenait la tête entre les mains.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas Shaun, j'ai… je suis juste un peu fatiguée par la route.

Le jeune garçon sourit et se dirigea à l'extérieur vers une cabane.

\- Vient Canigou, dit-il au chien qui se leva aussitôt et emboita le pas au garçon.

Laura le regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre. La pluie avait cessé. Elle regarda l'enfant jouer avec le chien. Elle se surprit à sourire. Sa tête bourdonnait de toutes les questions sans réponses qu'elle se posait depuis son réveil mais cela attendrait. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste se reposer et profiter de l'instant présent.

Le lendemain, Laura était assise à son bureau et faisait le point dans les quelques souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus en mémoire durant la nuit. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Codsworth.

\- Madame. Votre ami Monsieur Garvey est là.

Laura entra dans le couloir et découvrit Preston en train de caresser Canigou. Il se mit au garde à vous quand il vit la jeune femme arriver.

\- Mon Général, on a trouvé un des hommes que vous cherchez. Il loge à Goodneighbor.

Preston avait à peine finit sa phrase que Laura était déjà repartie dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un fusil laser et un .44 Magnum.

\- J'ai déjà des hommes qui attendent devant la ville. Ils attendent mon ordre pour intervenir.

\- Non ! Si j'ai bien compris, les Miliciens sont les garants de la paix dans le Commonwealth. Lancer un assaut contre une ville serait surement très mal vu. De plus j'ai besoin de cet homme vivant si je veux avoir les réponses à mes questions.

Preston hocha la tête. Il attrapa son mousquet laser et alla attendre la jeune femme dehors.

\- Faites attention à vous Madame. Même si le maire Hancock vous admire, cette ville n'en reste pas moins un repaire de personnes à la fréquentation douteuse.

\- Tu dois vraiment repartir déjà ?

Shaun se tenait dans le couloir. Il regardait Laura d'un air triste. Cette dernière s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit par les épaules.

\- Oui mon chéri. C'est une mission importante pour les Miliciens. Je te promets que dès que j'ai terminé, je rentre.

Elle serra le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Elle se redressa et siffla. Canigou trottina vers elle en aboyant. La jeune femme et le chien franchirent le portail qui se referma derrière eux. Laura engagea une cellule à fusion dans son fusil.

\- On y va quand vous voulez Mon Général.

\- Je vous suis.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre V

Le trio composé de Laura, Preston et Canigou effectua le trajet en sens inverse du garage Red Rocket à Sanctuary. Là, Preston prit la tête du petit groupe et mena Laura à travers les ruines. Dans une ruelle, ils retrouvèrent un petit groupe de Miliciens. Laura retrouva sur leurs visages la même expression d'admiration qu'elle avait vue chez les gardes de Diamond City.

\- Mon Général, on est prêt à lancer l'assaut, lança l'un des Miliciens, ayant du mal à cacher son enthousiasme.

\- Pas d'assaut, pas de coups de feu, pas d'effusion de sang. J'ai besoin de ce type vivant, répliqua aussitôt Laura, faisant disparaitre le sourire du jeune Milicien.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Preston.

\- Vos hommes restent ici. Vous, vous m'accompagnez.

Preston hocha la tête et indiqua à Laura le chemin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant de grands murs de bois et de métal puis à une porte surmontée d'un néon représentant une flèche pointant la porte et l'inscription " _Goodneighbor"_.

A peine la porte franchie que Laura fut accueillie par un homme en uniforme britannique du XVIIIème siècle, rouge avec un tricorne noir et un drapeau américain en guise de ceinture. Il s'avança les bras ouverts vers la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que l'homme n'avait rien d'humain. La peau, ou plutôt l'absence de peau la frappa en premier, suivit par la voix rauque et éraillée de son interlocuteur.

\- Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir à Goodneighbor ! Preston c'est rare de te voir dans le coin ! s'exclama l'homme en s'avançant vers eux les bras ouverts.

Laura eut un mouvement de recul. Le visage de l'homme, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi, lui était familier.

\- Hancock ? demanda Laura en le pointant timidement du doigt.

L'homme s'arrêta, posa ses mains sur son tricorne et prit un air affolé.

\- Ça y'est, les effets du temps et de l'âge ont fait leurs effets. Elle perd l'esprit.

Il se tourna vers Preston.

\- Si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle mon vieux !

\- Il va falloir m'excuser mais j'ai quelques petits problèmes de mémoire ces derniers temps, dit Laura.

\- C'est moche d'avoir plus de 210 ans, ricana la goule.

Laura observa Canigou. Ce dernier suivait lentement du regard une mouche qui voletait devant lui et ne se préoccupait pas d'Hancock.

 _"Si Canigou n'est pas agressif, je suppose que je n'ai rien à craindre de ce type",_ pensa-t-elle.

La goule fit signe à Laura et Preston de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans un grand bâtiment. Ils s'installèrent dans une pièce meublés de deux canapés et d'une table basse. Une forte odeur de tabac et d'alcool flottait dans l'air.

\- Alors que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda Hancock en se laissant tomber sur un des canapés et en allumant une cigarette.

Il en proposa à Preston et Laura qui refusèrent poliment.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un, répondit Laura. Une personne à qui j'ai des questions à poser. Le type en question était accompagné de trois autres personnes et a travaillé avec moi et les Miliciens pendant une opération au large de Boston et… disons que j'ai besoin de lui pour me rappeler exactement ce qui s'est passé.

\- Vu votre tête, ce gars a dû faire une énorme connerie pour foutre en rogne le sauveur du Commonwealth.

\- C'est un homme assez grand, portant un long manteau marron. Il une cicatrice sur le nez et un tatouage sur le cou. Une carte à jouer ou je ne sais quoi, dit Preston. On nous a dit qu'il se trouverait ici.

Hancock se tourna vers une femme en tenue de cuir et armure de métal, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle gratifia Laura d'un léger signe de tête avant de s'assoir près de Hancock.

\- Ça ressemble bien au gars qui est venu y'a plusieurs jours. Il était accompagné par deux autres types par contre, le quatrième doit p'tet être ailleurs. Ils louent une chambre à l'Hôtel Rexford. Deux d'entre eux se sont barré tôt ce matin mais votre gars au tatouage doit encore être dans sa chambre.

\- Merci, répondit Laura en se levant.

\- Ils sont arrivé y'a quelques jours et dès qu'ils trainent au Troisième Rail, ils foutent la merde et importunent les clients. Fahrenheit et moi on va vous accompagner, dit Hancock en désignant la femme à côté de lui et en se levant. S'ils ont causé du tort à celle qui a sauvé le Commonwealth de l'Institut, alors on va leur apprendre l'hospitalité de Goodneighbor.

Laura, Hancock, Fahrenheit, Preston et Canigou sortirent. Ils traversèrent la rue vers l'Hôtel, dont l'enseigne se reflétait sur le sol humide. Hancock s'approcha du comptoir et parla brièvement avec la vieille femme à l'accueil. Elle lui donna une clef. Hancock fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils montèrent l'escalier et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

\- Bon ou vous laisse faire, dit Hancock à Laura en préparant son fusil.

\- Pas d'effusion de sang, je veux juste lui parler.

Elle écarta doucement le fusil de la goule et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra suivit des autres. Devant eux, l'homme qu'ils recherchaient était en train de remplir à la hâte un sac. Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Laura l'entendit se parler à lui-même.

\- On va quelque part ? demanda Fahrenheit.

L'homme se retourna. En apercevant Laura, il devint livide. Il se redressa et leva les mains vers elle. Laura le reconnu immédiatement. Elle se revit dans un bateau par une mer déchainée. Elle et son équipage était à côté d'un autre navire. Ils remontaient quelque chose du fond de l'océan quand elle fut frappée au dos par une décharge et tomba par-dessus bord. Pendant sa chute, elle vit l'homme au tatouage pointer un pistolet vers elle.

\- Oh putain ! Ok. Vous… Ecoutez pour l'histoire du bateau faut pas m'en vouloir. J'ai juste fait ce pourquoi j'étais payé ! balbutia l'homme.

\- Que s'est-il passé sur le bateau ? Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria Laura.

L'homme paru d'abord surpris puis éclata de rire. La vue de Canigou, toute dents dehors et de Hancock se nettoyant les ongles avec son couteau le fit redevenir sérieux. Laura s'approcha de lui. L'homme recula et trébucha sur le lit.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer en détails toute l'histoire.

La mer était déchaînée depuis plusieurs jours. Laura était penchée sur une carte dans la cabine du bateau. La lampe au-dessus de sa tête se balançait en même temps que le roulis secouait le navire. Elle entendit l'homme à côté d'elle vomir dans un seau.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez voulu venir Craig. Vous êtes malade depuis que nous avons quitté le Château.

\- Je sais mon Général mais ces gens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veux les aider. Si on arrive à récupérer ce chargement de réacteur à fusion, ils pourront vivre tranquillement dans le Commonwealth.

Laura ne répondit pas. Elle continuait d'observer la carte sur laquelle une croix entourée marquait l'emplacement approximatif de la cargaison. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient à l'emplacement indiqué et toujours rien. Elle releva la tête et vit l'autre bateau, celui des personnes qu'ils étaient censés aider. Ils avaient demandé la protection des Miliciens pendant le trajet jusqu'à leur objectifs et sur le chemin du retour.

\- Mon Général, ils l'ont trouvé !

Laura suivit le Milicien à l'extérieur. Le vent et l'eau lui fouettèrent le visage. Sur l'autre navire, la grue installée remontait son treuil. Laura remarqua que l'objet remorqué par la grue ne ressemblait pas à un container mais plutôt à un objet de forme sphérique. Quand l'objet émergea de l'eau, elle constata avec horreur un symbole et des lettres sur l'objet : " _US Army"_ et le symbole radioactif. Aussitôt, elle sauta sur l'autre bateau sous le regard interloqué des Miliciens. Elle se rua dans la cabine de pilotage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Une Bombe nucléaire ? Vous comptez en faire quoi ?

\- Rien qui vous concerne, répondit l'un des hommes présents. On vous a juste demandé de nous protéger des pillards pendant le trajet.

\- Vous êtes malade ! Hors de question qu'on vous aide à transporté cette chose sur le continent !

Elle repartit vers son bateau. Arrivée près de la balustrade. Elle entendit un coup de feu et une violente douleur lui traversa le dos. En se retournant, elle vit l'homme au tatouage, un pistolet braqué sur elle, murmurer quelque chose. Elle tomba par-dessus bord.

Dans la chambre, l'homme était assis sur le lit. Il regarda Laura dans les yeux et murmura.

\- C'était du business. Rien d'autre

\- Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'une Bombe nucléaire, s'emporta la jeune femme.

\- On a été payé pour retrouver cette arme.

\- Qui ? Qui vous a demandé de faire une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi m'avoir tiré dessus et tué mes hommes ?

\- Je peux pas vous le dire.

Laura dégaina son .44 Magnum et le posa violemment sur le front de l'homme.

\- Hey je croyais que vous vouliez juste lui parler ! s'exclama Hancock.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé ! Je… un homme est venu nous voir il y a plusieurs mois, il voulait qu'on récupère le cœur d'uranium ou je sais pas quoi d'une Bombe nucléaire pour lui. Au début on a refusé mais quand il a menacé de s'en prendre à nous et à nos familles… s'écria l'homme les yeux rivés sur le canon du revolver.

\- Vous auriez pu lui résister ou appeler les Miliciens ! cria Laura.

L'homme eu un léger ricanement nerveux.

\- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir lui tenir tête ? Ce type est dingue et en plus il est à des kilomètres d'ici, à l'autre bout du pays ! La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que ce type est malade et qu'il a une immense armée de robot derrière lui.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez descendu les Miliciens, dit Hancock en rangeant son couteau.

\- Vous alliez faire échouer l'opération, on pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer !

\- Où sont les autres ? Ceux qui étaient avec vous ? demanda Laura en appuyant plus fort le canon de son arme sur le front de son interlocuteur.

\- Après avoir regagné le rivage. On a retrouvé le type avec ses robots. Il a fait le voyage jusqu'ici exprès pour récupérer la Bombe. Et…

\- Quoi ! hurla Laura à bout de nerf.

\- Quand il a appris qu'on avait fait appel à de la main d'œuvre locale il a pété les plombs. Il a demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe de liquider les gens qui nous avaient vus dans le coin. On lui a dit que ça servait à rien qu'on s'était déjà occupé de vous et vos hommes et que personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui ou serait assez fou pour traverser le pays pour le retrouver. C'est là qu'un de ses robots à vaporisé Karl et qu'il nous a menacé de tous nous tuer si on refusait !

\- Quel genre de malade voudrait utiliser une Bombe nucléaire ? demanda Laura sans vraiment attendre de réponses

\- Vous devez comprendre, on n'avait pas le choix ! Il aurait tué nos familles si on refusait de bosser pour lui !

Laura baissa son arme. Hancock s'avança vers l'homme et colla son visage contre le sien.

\- Tes deux copains qui sont partis ce matin, où ils sont ?

\- Ils doivent être partis pour faire ce que ce dingue nous a demandé. J'ai essayé de les convaincre de pas le faire je vous jure ! sanglota l'homme.

Preston, Laura, Hancock et Fahrenheit se regardèrent. Si les deux hommes avaient l'intention d'éliminer ceux qui les avaient vus, alors ils devaient rechercher Preston et Shaun. La jeune femme essaya de garder son calme. Shaun était en sécurité avec Codsworth. Elle devait s'en assurer. Elle devait rentrer. Elle se tourna vers Preston.

\- Faites venir vos hommes et embarquez le, dit-elle en désignant l'homme au tatouage. Moi je rentre à Sanctuary pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

C'est alors que leur prisonnier en profita pour attraper le .44 de Laura et le lui arracha des mains. Preston et les autres braquèrent leurs fusils sur l'homme. L'homme leva le revolver contre sa tempe.

\- Si il apprend que je vous ai parlé il va me buter il va tous nous buter !

\- Faites pas ça ! cria Preston.

L'homme plaça le canon dans sa bouche et pressa la détente. Laura ferma les yeux et détourna la tête alors que l'arrière du crâne de l'homme explosait. Laura ramassa son revolver et le rangea dans son holster.

\- La femme de ménage va pas être contente, dit Hancock en regardant les morceaux de cervelle et d'os sur le lit et les murs.

\- Je dois rentrer. Si ces gars sont aussi désespéré que celui-là, ils ont dû se mettre en route pour chez moi, s'écria Laura en se précipitant dehors.

\- Laura courut sans s'arrêter. Elle passa les portes de Goodneighbor et s'enfonça dans lui ruines. Elle entendit Canigou aboyer derrière elle. Une fois sortie de Boston, elle regarda en direction du Nord. Rien. Elle continua sa course effrénée, Canigou sur ses talons. Elle avait laissé Hancock et Preston derrière elle.

 _"Pourvu que j'arrive à temps. Faites que j'arrive à temps !"_ ,pensa la jeune femme en traversant le fleuve.

Arrivée près de la ville de Concord, elle remarqua une colonne de fumée noire.

\- Non, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle s'élança vers la colline. En arrivant au niveau de la station, une odeur de brûlé lui emplit les narines. Elle arriva toute essoufflée devant le grand portail. La cabane où se trouvait d'habitude Shaun n'était plus qu'un tas de bois fumant. Elle cria le nom de son fils. En courant vers la cabane fumante, elle trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba face contre terre. En se retournant, elle vit le corps calciné sans vie d'un homme. Un second cadavre qu'elle put identifier comme un des hommes qu'elle avait vu sur le bateau gisait à ses côté, le ventre ouvert.

\- Madame, vous êtes saine et sauve !

La voix de Codsworth s'éleva. Laura tourna la tête et vit le Mister Handy, endommagé sortir de derrière la station.

\- Codsworth ! Où est Shaun ? Où est-il ?

\- Madame… je suis navré…

Laura courut vers la cabane en ruine. Elle s'agenouilla et fouilla les débris. Elle s'arrêta net. A demi-enfoui sous des morceaux de bois calcinés et de la cendre, une petite main. La jeune femme serra la main dans les siennes et pleura. Elle entendit Codsworth approcher.

\- Je suis désolé Madame. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour…

Laura ne l'écoutait pas. Les larmes coulaient le long de sa joue droite pendant qu'elle répétait en boucle le nom de son fils. Elle sentit Canigou se coucher près d'elle et gémir.

\- Si seulement j'étais restée ici, sanglotait-elle. J'aurais pu te sauver.

Codsworth lui raconta tout. Les assaillants étaient entrés et avait instantanément fait feu sur la cabane ou Shaun se trouvait. En voulant s'interposer, le robot avait été endommagé. L'un des hommes avait ensuite lancé une grenade dans une des fenêtres de la cabane et avait fait sauter les munitions qui s'y trouvaient. Le Mister Handy avait finalement réussi à s'approcher des assaillants et les avait tués avec son lance-flamme et la scie rotative sur ses membres mécaniques.

Preston et les Miliciens venaient tout juste d'arriver sur place. Sous leurs yeux, la station Red Rocket était sens dessus dessous. Preston donna quelques ordres à ses hommes avant de se diriger derrière le bâtiment. Il retrouva Laura assise à côté d'un corps de la taille d'un enfant sous un drap sale. Preston enleva son chapeau et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

\- Toute mes condoléances… mon Général.

Laura ne réagit pas. Elle regardait dans le vide en serrant dans sa main celle de Shaun.

\- Si vous avez besoin de moi mon Général.

Preston remit son chapeau et s'éloigna. Codsworth, à qui il ne restait plus qu'un seul œil sur trois, lévita vers Laura.

\- Madame. Je suis terriblement navré. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non Codsworth, murmura la jeune femme. C'est moi l'unique responsable. Si je n'avais pas aidé ces types ou si j'étais restée avec vous à mon retour au lieu de leur courir après…. Shaun… Shaun serait encore là, parvint-elle à articuler.

\- Ne dîtes pas ça Madame. Si vous étiez restée, vous seriez… morte vous aussi.

Le Mister Handy resta un instant sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Que dois-je faire du… des autres corps ?

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dit Laura en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Les Miliciens étaient partis vers Sanctuary. Laura s'approcha du cadavre de l'homme. Blanc, de petite taille, le crâne rasé, il portait un pantalon en cuir noir et un t-shirt blanc sous un blouson de cuir sans manche. Elle fouilla dans les poches du mort et en sortit un petit objet rond et plat. Sur ce jeton, la silhouette d'une femme, assise de profil était dessinée. Laura apporta l'objet à Codsworth.

\- Tu as déjà vu un objet pareil ?

\- Le robot prit délicatement l'objet et le regarda sous différents angles. Il redonna l'objet à la jeune femme.

\- D'après mes capteurs, il s'agit d'un jeton de poker Madame. Celui-ci semble provenir d'ailleurs que du Commonwealth. J'ai entendu parler d'une ville d'avant-guerre loin à l'Ouest, dont la spécialité était les jeux de hasard. J'ignore cependant si cette ville existe toujours.

\- Ça pourrait être l'endroit d'où ces types viennent… Tu as entendu quelque chose pendant… pendant l'attaque ?

\- Hélas non Madame.

Laura rangea le jeton dans sa poche. Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda autour d'elle. Sa mémoire n'était pas encore totalement revenue. Elle ne gardait comme souvenir de Shaun, que le bref moment qu'elle avait passé avec lui la veille. Le foyer qu'elle avait trouvé en revenant de Far Harbor était parti en fumé en l'espace de quelques heures. Elle repensa aux paroles de l'homme au tatouage à Goodneighbor. Tout était la faute de cet homme mystérieux, désireux de retrouver une Bombe Atomique pour en faire Dieu sait quoi. Une fois de plus, on lui avait volé ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Le Monde lui avait volé sa vie avant la Guerre puis on lui avait enlevé son mari et son bébé. C'était à présent ses souvenirs et son fils qu'on venait de lui enlever. La jeune femme retourna auprès de Shaun. Elle alla chercher un pelle dans le garage et commença à creuser.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre VI

\- Prenez le temps de reconsidérer votre décision soldat.

Danse tentait de faire changer Laura d'avis. Hancock et Preston étaient là aussi. Ils étaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Laura avait disposé sur le lit plusieurs armes, cartouches, chargeurs, et fouillait dans les différentes caisses et tiroirs des meubles.

\- Partir seule serait du suicide. Vous n'avez aucune information sur cette ville, les forces ennemis et encore moins sur la personne que vous cherchez. Laissez-nous au moins vous accompagner en tant qu'unité de soutien, insista Danse

\- Non Danse, je refuse. C'est une histoire qui ne regarde que moi.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que cet homme possède un engin nucléaire ? Et si son objectif était de s'en prendre au Commonwealth ou à la Confrérie. De plus, rien ne nous dit que les hommes qui vous ont attaqués ont dit la vérité.

\- C'est bien votre travail de récupérer les technologies d'avant-guerre non ? demanda Preston. Vous auriez peut-être dû la récupérer cette bombe.

\- Nos ressources sont focalisées sur la destruction des restes de l'Institut et sur les abominations du Commonwealth, de plus nous avons également cherché la Sentinelle depuis sa disparition, répliqua Danse en foudroyant Preston du regard. Nos ressources ne sont pas illimitées.

\- C'est vrai que si vous foutiez la paix à certaines personnes, renchérit Hancock. On n'en serait pas là.

Les trois continuèrent de se disputer. Laura poussa un long soupir et se retourna brusquement vers eux.

\- Silence !

La goule, le Paladin et le Milicien se turent et baissèrent les yeux comme des enfants grondés par leur mère.

\- Cette histoire ne concerne que moi, dit la jeune femme en reprenant la préparation de ses affaires. Ni la Confrérie, ni les Miliciens et encore moins le Commonwealth ne sont concernés.

\- Ecoutez, je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais…

\- Danse. Si j'ai bien compris les explications de Maxson l'autre jour, le grade de Sentinelle est bien un grade supérieur à celui de Paladin non ? lança Laura en se retournant à nouveau vers le géant en armure. Alors en tant que supérieur je vous demande d'arrêter.

Danse soupira et jeta un regard attristé vers Laura.

\- Ce n'est pas le Paladin qui parle, mais l'ami. Laura, y aller ne fera pas revenir votre fils. De même que tuer Kellog n'a pas fait revenir votre mari.

\- Mon Général, le Paladin Danse à raison, vous…

\- Les gars…

Preston et Danse se tournèrent vers Hancock.

\- Ça me fait pas plaisir mais on doit respecter son souhait. De plus si on y va tous, que va penser votre précieux Aîné, qui va prendre la tête des Miliciens. Croyez-moi, elle sait très bien à quoi elle s'expose et mieux vaut la laisser régler cette affaires seule.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Hancock avait raison. Si Laura partait seule, elle ne reviendrait peut être pas. Pourtant, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Preston, Hancock et Danse jetèrent un dernier regard vers Laura et quittèrent la station Red Rocket chacun de leurs côtés.

Laura rassembla les quelques conserves et bouteilles d'eau qu'elle put trouver ainsi qu'un couteau à la lame dentelée. La nuit commençait à tomber quand Laura eut enfin fini de se préparer. Canigou était couché dans le garage devant l'armure-assistée. Laura entendit Codsworth léviter derrière elle.

\- Tenez Madame, dit le Mister Handy en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Purifiée par mes soins. J'espère que votre voyage se déroulera sans encombre.

\- Merci Codsworth, dit la jeune femme en calant la bouteille dans son sac.

\- J'ai aussi cela pour vous.

Le robot fouilla un bref instant derrière un meuble et en sortit un morceau de tissu couleur crème ainsi qu'une casquette rectangulaire de la même couleur surmontée d'une paire de lunette.

\- Tu sais je suis déjà assez chargée comme ça, essaya de plaisanter la jeune femme.

\- Je sais Madame, mais après avoir fouillé dans les restes de la cabane, j'ai trouvé une carte datant d'avant la Guerre, et d'après elle, la ville où vous vous rendez est en plein désert. La topographie et le climat à peut-être était altéré depuis ces 210 dernières années mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

\- Merci Codsworth, dit Laura dans un sourire.

La pièce de tissu comportait un trou pour y passer la tête et descendait jusqu'aux cuisses. Il pouvait soit être porté sur le dos, soit être mis de façon à recouvrir l'ensemble du corps. Le vêtement était découpé de manière à ce que les bras de son utilisateur ne soient pas recouverts au-delà des épaules.

En plus de ces nouveaux vêtements, Laura transportait son fusil dans le dos, une sacoche remplie de cellules à fusion, une de chargeurs pour son .44, ainsi qu'une besace comportant des vivres et du matériel médical. En tout, elle avait 15 chargeurs pour son fusil et 10 pour son revolver. Codsworth lui donna aussi la carte qu'il avait trouvée.

\- Las Vegas hein ? dit la jeune femme en observant le petit point noir dessiné sur la carte. Le nom m'est familier.

\- Il s'agit d'une ville d'avant-guerre mondialement renommée pour abriter un grand nombre de casinos, répondit Codsworth.

\- Je me demande comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda la jeune femme en observant la carte.

\- Je suis un Mister Handy de chez Robco et General Atomic, Madame. La connaissance des Etats-Unis fait partie de ma programmation.

Laura rangea la carte dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle.

\- Vous devriez prendre votre armure-assistée Madame.

Codsworth désigna l'armure devant laquelle Canigou dormait.

\- Elle vous permettra de traverser la Mer Luminescente.

\- La quoi ?

Codsworth expliqua à Laura que la Mer Luminescente était le nom donné à la région où se trouvait le point d'impact de la Bombe qui avait frappé le Commonwealth pendant la Guerre et que le nom venait du fait que la radioactivité faisait luire l'endroit et que rien à part des animaux mutants ne pouvait y survivre. L'armure-assistée permettrait à Laura de traverser l'endroit sans trop de problèmes. Un bref regard vers Canigou lui fit prendre la décision qu'elle contournerait la Mer Luminescente.

Laura se dirigea vers le grand portail en bois, Canigou à ses côté. Codsworth se tenait légèrement en retrait.

\- Tu sais je risque de ne jamais revenir Codsworth, dit Laura dans un soupir.

\- Je sais Madame.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait cet endroit. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle périsse au cours du voyage ou qu'elle se fasse tuer par le mystérieux homme qu'elle traquait. Mais sa décision était prise.

Laura se retourna vers Codsworth et lui sourit.

\- Pendant votre absence, je ferai en sorte de m'occuper de cet endroit Madame.

\- Au revoir Codsworth, dit Laura.

Elle franchit le portail et s'éloigna, Canigou à ses côtés.

Quatre jours plus tard, Laura avait enfin contourné la Mer Luminescente. Elle continuait de marcher vers l'Ouest sur une vieille autoroute, entre les épaves calcinées de voitures et la végétation qui commençait à recouvrir légèrement le bitume par endroit. Elle n'avait rien rencontré d'autre pendant le trajet que des animaux sauvages et quelques bâtiments abandonnés. Codsworth lui avait indiqué que le trajet pourrait prendre " _entre 890 et 900 heures soit plus d'un mois"._

\- Tu sais mon grand, finalement on aurait peut-être dû demander à Danse de nous emmener avec son "Vertip-truc", dit la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

Canigou jappa brièvement en guise de répondre et parti devant.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu avec moi, ça rend le voyage moins pénible, continua Laura. Certes j'aurais pu te confier à Preston et tu aurais été d'une grande aide aux Miliciens tout comme Codsworth mais…

Elle sourit nerveusement en se rendant compte qu'elle se parlait toute seule et que Canigou semblait plus occupé à lui ramener sa dernière trouvaille (un lapin bicéphale qu'il venait probablement de tuer) qu'à l'écouter. Elle s'accroupit devant le chien qui déposa à ses pieds sa proie en remuant la queue.

\- Au moins ça va nous changer des conserves, lança la jeune femme ne se demandant comment cuisiner le lapin.

Elle s'arrêta à la tombée de la nuit dans ce qui devait être une vieille ferme. L'endroit semblait avoir été abandonné depuis peu à en juger par l'état des cultures. L'habitation principale était construite en hauteur dans un grand arbre. Laura y trouva un lit, quelques meubles et plusieurs livres. Elle dépeça le lapin, non sans difficultés, et parvint à en extraire les quelques morceaux comestibles pour le faire cuire. Elle fut réveillée en pleine nuit par les grognements de Canigou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant son fusil.

Elle vérifia que la porte de la cabane était verrouillée et tira délicatement le rideau de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La nuit était claire, pas de nuages. La lune se reflétait dans le petit ruisseau qui serpentait à quelques mètres de la ferme. Laura scruta lentement les environs. Elle aperçut près du cours d'eau les branches et les buissons remuer de plus en plus rapidement. Canigou continuait de grogner et commençait à montrer les crocs. Laura s'accroupit et épaula son arme vers le ruisseau. C'est alors que des buissons surgit un homme. Il semblait blessé et courait comme un dératé. Il s'arrêta un bref instant et après avoir aperçu la cabane, il se rua vers dans sa direction. D'abord surprise, Laura baissa un bref instant son arme. Elle entendit alors un léger tremblement régulier, de plus en plus fort, provenant de la forêt. Une gigantesque créature noire, haute de peut-être 3 mètres jaillit des buissons. Elle avait de longues épines sur le dos, une grande queue et des griffes longues de plusieurs centimètres au bout de ses membres. Elle courait à 4 pattes et fonçait droit sur l'homme. Laura n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la créature avait déjà fondu sur l'homme. La jeune femme regarda impuissante la créature se dresser devant sa proie terrifiée. Le monstre empala l'homme d'un coup de patte. La violence du coup coupa l'homme en deux. Toujours à la fenêtre, Laura fut aspergée de sang et tomba assise sur le sol. Elle resta figée, le regard dans le vide alors qu'elle pouvait entendre la créature déchiqueter l'homme. Laura reprit finalement ses esprits et se risqua à regarder par la fenêtre. Une mare de sang, de chair et de restes humains gisait sous la fenêtre de la cabane. Canigou avait les oreilles dressées et regardait la porte. Laura entendit alors un pas lourd provenant de sous la cabane. Entre les planches du sol, elle devina une forme se mouvoir et entendit des grognements et des bruits de mastication. Laura resta immobile, osant à peine respirer. Elle resserra son étreinte sur son fusil et suivait la forme de l'animal qui se déplaçait sous la cabane. Elle entendit la créature souffler une dernière fois, puis son pas lourd qui repartait vers la forêt. Laura glissa vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut la longue queue de la créature s'enfoncer dans la végétation. La jeune femme soupira doucement. Canigou vint se frotter à elle, visiblement soulagé aussi que la créature soit partit. Tremblante, Laura se faufila de nouveau dans le lit.

Le lendemain, elle scruta les environs par la fenêtre. Les restes du pauvre homme étaient toujours là, l'essaim de mouches et la nuée de corbeaux en plus. Laura jeta un regard anxieux vers la forêt. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avait serré son fusil tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal aux mains. Canigou lui, semblait en pleine forme et attendait sagement devant la porte de la cabane. Laura ouvrit la porte, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la forêt et reprit en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre VII

Trois semaines après la mauvaise rencontre avec la créature, Laura remarqua que le climat devenait différent. La végétation changea, la température grimpa et les plaines d'herbes laissèrent place au désert. La route depuis le Commonwealth l'avait épuisée. Elle n'avait presque plus de munitions de fusil. Huit jours après avoir rencontré la créature, elle s'était fait attaquer par une bande de pillards sur la route. En combattant, elle avait reçu un éclat de grenade dans le bras et la main gauche et avait tiré la quasi-totalité de munitions énergétiques. L'avantage était qu'elle avait pu refaire son stock de vivre et fournitures médicales et avait aussi récupérer quelques capsules.

Il devait être aux alentours de midi. La jeune femme marchait depuis plusieurs heures à l'ombre d'une autoroute suspendue. Elle avait découpée les manches de son haut à cause de la chaleur et avait troqué ses rangers contre une autre paire en meilleur état sur le cadavre d'un des pillards. Depuis son départ de Boston, elle avait pleinement retrouvé la mémoire. Son enfance, sa rencontre avec Nate, la naissance de Shaun. Son enlèvement, la bataille contre l'Institut et les synthétique qui avait assassiné son mari et enlevé le vrai Shaun. Elle marchait droit devant elle en regardant la photo d'elle et Shaun, posant avec Codsworth et Canigou devant la station Red Rocket. Elle entendit Canigou aboyer et rangea la photo dans une de ses poches.

Son chien était assis au sommet d'une petite pente. Elle le rejoignit et regarda au loin. Elle aperçut une ville d'où plusieurs colonnes de fumée noire s'élevaient. Elle attrapa la paire de jumelle qu'elle avait trouvée avec les pillards et observa la ville. Aux abords de la ville, des petits groupes d'hommes et de femmes, portant une tenues similaires couraient dans tous les sens. D'où elle était, elle pouvait entendre une série d'explosions à un rythme régulier.

\- Il faut croire qu'ici aussi les gens se font la guerre, dit-elle sans émotions en rangeant les jumelles.

Canigou renifla et ils descendirent de la colline. Laura avait décidé e faire un léger crochet par le Sud pour éviter la ville et la zone de combat.

Elle arriva quelques heures plus tard devant un grand campement entouré de grillages et de barbelés. A l'entrée, deux soldats, portant une tenue kaki et arborant sur leur plastron un ours à deux tête, lui firent signe de s'arrêter.

\- Veuillez décliner votre identité et poser vos armes sur le sol.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Laura.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Vos armes par terre et vite ! s'exclama l'homme en enlevant la sécurité de son arme.

Canigou grogna mais Laura le fit taire. Elle était tombée sur ce qui ressemblait à une base militaire. La jeune femme obéit et déposa son fusil laser et son revolver sur le sol. Le soldat lui fit signe de lever les mains en l'air.

\- Je suis une voyageuse qui vient de l'Est, du Commonwealth. Je cherche à me rendre à Les Vegas.

\- Jamais entendu parler, aboya le soldat. La ville de New Vegas ? Pourquoi vous voulez y aller ?

\- Pour visiter un casino, répondit Laura.

\- Jouez pas au plus malin !

\- C'est bon Doug fout lui la paix. Tu vois bien qu'elle voyage juste, fit l'autre soldat qui en avait visiblement marre que son compagnon cri.

\- Pourquoi ? Et si c'était une espionne de la Légion ? Le genre qui vient te voir avec un grand sourire qui t'allume et essai de te soutirer des infos et te tranche la gorge dès que tu tournes le dos !

Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- T'as trop d'imagination. Et puis sérieusement tu crois que la Légion tenterait un truc de genre ici ? T'es qu'un pauvre trouffion qui monte la garde devant un camp de réfugiés, pas un officier de haut rang alors aucun espion ne viendra te demander quoi que soit. De plus ils en auraient envoyé une avec ses deux yeux, sans vouloir vous vexer Madame.

\- Ah ouais alors pourquoi elle est armé comme ça et fringuée comme un mercenaire ?

\- T'es vraiment plus con qu'une brahmine mon pauvre.

\- Si vous avez fini, je peux récupérer mes armes et rebrousser chemin ? lança Laura toujours les bras levés.

Un homme portant le même uniforme que les deux soldats et un béret kaki approcha. Il avait visiblement l'air de mauvaise humeur. Il regarda brièvement Laura et Canigou. En le voyant arriver, les deux soldats se mirent au garde à vous. Laura en profita pour baisser les bras.

\- C'est quoi ce foutoir ? demanda l'officier en collant son visage contre celui du jeune soldat.

\- J'interroge un suspect Capitaine ! s'écria le soldat.

\- Je croyais avoir donné l'ordre de m'appeler quand vous aperceviez des réfugier se diriger vers le camp, première classe Fisher.

\- C'est exact mon Capitaine, répondit le soldat en pinçant les lèvres.

L'officier se recula en soupirant.

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait Madame, dit l'officier en se tournant vers Laura et Canigou.

Il fit signe au second soldat de lui retirer ses armes. Laura laissa le garde prendre son fusil et son revolver et lui tendit son couteau et ses munitions. Elle suivit l'officier dans le camp. A l'intérieur elle remarqua le nombre impressionnant de femmes, d'enfants, de vieillards. Ces derniers étaient rassemblés en petits groupes et entourés de soldats. Ils portaient tous avec eux une valise, un sac ou un petit baluchon. L'homme la mena dans une tente. Là, il invita Laura à s'assoir. L'officier s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Je suis le Capitaine Parker de l'Armée de la République de Nouvelle Californie, en charge de ce camp de réfugiés. Veuillez excuser le comportement de mes hommes Madame, mais vous vous trouvez au beau milieu d'une zone de guerre.

\- J'avais remarqué, dit Laura en regardant autour d'elle. Je suis passée près d'une ville qui semble assiégée tout à l'heure.

L'installation de la tente était plus que spartiate. En plus de la table à laquelle Laura et Parker étaient assis, il y avait une autre table remplie de piles de papiers, un lit de camp, une cantine et un fusil d'assaut posé dessus.

\- Denver. Oui c'est le dernier bastion de la Légion. C'est un vrai cauchemar en plus des légionnaires, on doit s'occuper des tribaux qui vivent dans la ville et des meutes de chiens qui infestent les ruines.

\- Il va falloir m'excuser Capitaine, mais d'où je viens, la Légion et votre République, on n'en a jamais entendu parler.

Parker se gratta le front.

\- Vous expliquer tout en détails sur qui nous sommes et ce qu'est la Légion serait trop long. Mais revenons-en à vous. Vous avez dit à mes hommes vous rendre à New Vegas c'est exact ?

\- Oui, si vous pouviez m'indiquer la route pour que je puisse repartir.

\- On a des caravanes qui font la route entre ici et le Nevada. Le mieux c'est que vous alliez voir avec l'une d'elle.

\- Et bien je m'attendais à un interrogatoire un peu plus poussé, fit Laura surprise que l'officier la laisse repartir aussi vite.

Parker eut un léger sourire et se leva pour raccompagner Laura à l'entrée de la tente.

\- Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect Madame mais gérer un camp de réfugiés c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, surtout à proximité d'une zone de guerre. Donc si je peux me débarrasser des voyageurs, j'en profite. Et puis, j'ai vu suffisamment de réfugiés dans ma carrière pour savoir que vous n'en n'êtes pas un.

Laura hocha la tête. Elle était soulagée que les militaires ne la questionnent pas pendant des heures. Parker souleva la toile de tente et laissa sortir Laura.

\- Pour vos armes, vous pourrez les récupérer quand vous partirez du camp.

L'officier retourna dans la tente. Le camp était très grand. Partout où elle regardait, Laura ne voyait que des gens assis ou allongés derrières des grilles, faisant la queue pour obtenir un peu de nourriture ou des médicaments. Des soldats accompagnés de chiens patrouillaient autour des grilles où les réfugiés s'entassaient. Des soldats portant un brassard avec une croix rouge dessus allaient d'individus en individus, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas de blessures graves ou leurs demandant s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Laura ne put s'empêcher de penser que si la Grande Guerre avait été légèrement différente, que si les Bombes avaient fait moins de dégâts ou n'avaient pas détruit le monde, que si la Chine Communiste avait continué son invasion de l'Amérique comme en Alaska ou Nate s'était battu, elle aurait pu se retrouver dans la même situation que ces gens, avec Nate, serrant son bébé contre elle et implorant l'aide d'un médecin. L'endroit ressemblait plus à un camp de prisonniers qu'à un camp de réfugiés.

\- Triste spectacle pas vrai ?

Laura se retourna. Un vieil homme, une grande moustache grise et un chapeau de cow-boy semblable à celui de Preston se tenait assis sur une remorque fabriquée dans le châssis d'une voiture. Il tenait dans ses mains une bouteille de whisky.

\- Tous des réfugiés du territoire de la Légion. Des esclaves, des gens qui bossaient pour la Légion, des membres de leur famille.

L'homme sauta à terre, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Il but une grande gorgée de whisky et jeta la bouteille vide par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vous êtes pas du coin ma p'tite dame, dit-il en observant Laura.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Vous semblez pas à vot' place ici.

Il s'approcha de Laura. La jeune femme put sentir la forte odeur d'alcool qui émanait de lui.

\- Mon nom c'est Douglas. Douglas Hill. Heureux propriétaire de la Hill's Caravan of Colorado, dit-il en tendant une main noircie par la crasse.

Ne voulant pas paraître impolie, Laura se présenta à son tour. Elle essuya discrètement sa main sur son jean.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- Je cherche une caravane pour m'amener à New Vegas, répondit simplement Laura, le regard toujours posé sur les réfugiés.

\- Vous venez perdre vos capsules ? Bah ! C'est pas mes affaires. Ça tombe bien pour vous. Je connais très bien la route.

L'homme ricana grassement avant de s'essuyer le nez sur la manche de sa veste.

\- Ce brave Capitaine Parker nous demande parfois de transporter certains réfugiés, genre ceux qui ont obtenu l'asile de la part de la RNC. Ça nous arrive aussi de faire un crochet par un autre camp pour ramener des blessé de la RNC jusqu'à la frontière du Nevada.

\- Il vous reste de la place dans votre caravane ? demanda simplement Laura.

\- Si vous êtes pas contre marcher un peu de temps en temps et que vous pouvez nous aider à défendre la cargaison alors oui.

\- Et combien de temps ça va durer ?

\- 10 jours environ si on n'est pas emmerdé par les pillards ou les bêtes sauvages. Sinon un peu plus longtemps. Ah et on part demain si ça vous branche.

Laura accepta. Elle installa ses affaires dans une des carrioles et fit connaissance avec les autres membres de la caravane. Au total la caravane de Hill comptait 7 personnes. Laura passa le reste de la journée assise contre la roue d'une carriole à regarder son Pip-Boy et la photo d'elle et Shaun. En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que Canigou n'était plus là. Elle se releva et l'appela. Elle le chercha dans le camp. Elle finit par la retrouver avec un petit groupe de réfugiés, une femme et quatre enfants. Laura s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de son chien. La femme n'osait pas la regarder et tenait serré contre elle un bébé, enveloppé dans un linge sale. Les trois autres enfants, un garçon et deux filles se tenaient près de la femme. Les deux filles s'accrochaient aux vêtements de leur mère et tentaient de se cacher d'elle. Le garçon, qui devait avoir le même âge que Shaun, avait le crâne presque rasé et regardait Canigou et Laura d'un air de défi. La femme avait des coupures sur les bras et des traces de brûlure sur le visage. Laura évita le regard du garçon et sourit au deux petites filles. Canigou les fixait et remuait lentement la queue.

\- Vous voulez le caresser ? demanda Laura aux fillettes. N'ayez pas peur il ne va pas vous faire de mal.

\- Tais-toi chienne de la RNC !

Le garçon venait de lui crier dessus. Il continuait de la fusiller du regard. La femme attrapa son fils par le bras mais ce dernier se dégagea en l'insultant. Les deux petites filles, qui s'étaient avancées, reculèrent et retournèrent près de leur mère.

\- Vous avez faim ? demanda Laura en ignorant le garçon. Tenez.

Elle fouilla sa besace et en sortit deux conserves de porc aux haricots et une boite d'œufs. Elle les tendit à la femme quand le garçon lui arracha la nourriture des mains et la jeta au sol.

\- On veut pas de ta nourriture sale chienne de la RNC ! cria-t-il en crachant et en donnant des coups de pieds dans les boites de conserve.

Canigou aboya méchamment envers le garçon et les deux fillettes crièrent et coururent se cacher plus loin. Le garçon sursauta mais continua de regarder Laura. Il soutint son regard quelques instants et baissa les yeux. La nourriture était immangeable. La jeune femme donna une nouvelle conserve à la femme qui pleurait et tentait de consoler son bébé qui pleurait. Laura se leva et s'éloigna avec Canigou.

\- C'est triste.

Laura se tourna vers le soldat qui venait de parler. Les manches de son uniforme relevées, un brassard avec une croix rouge sur le bras et une cigarette à la main, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Laura remarqua qu'il observait la femme et ses enfants. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui lança un regard triste.

\- Cette pauvre femme était une esclave de la Légion. Un des leurs a décidé de la prendre comme femme pour qu'elle engendre de futurs soldats. Il a entrainé le garçon dès l'âge de 5 ans pour qu'il devienne un légionnaire. Comme elle n'a pas pu lui donner d'autres fils, il l'a défiguré.

Laura pouvait sentir la tristesse mêlée à la colère dans sa voix.

\- La raison pour laquelle il vous a insulté comme ça c'est parce que les membres de la Légion considèrent les femmes comme des sous-humains, juste bonnes pour la reproduction. Ces pauvres femmes sont mortes de trouille dès qu'on s'approche et qu'on veut les soigner et c'est encore pire si elles sont un gamin comme celui-là avec elles.

Le soldat jeta son mégot, remis son casque et s'éloigna. Laura regarda une dernière fois la femme et ses enfants et retourna vers la caravane avec Canigou.

L'aube se levait doucement. La température était toujours fraiche et Laura s'enveloppa dans sa couverture. Canigou dormait toujours à ses pieds. Elle massa son dos endoloris par le sol rocailleux et caressa la tête du chien. Elle entendit une quinte de toux et vit Hill sortir de sous sa tente. Il cracha par terre et attrapa une petite flasque qu'il déboucha et vida d'un trait. Il grommela quelque chose et s'installa près du feu. Les autres membres de la caravane le rejoignirent.

\- Alors c'est quoi le programme patron ? demanda un des caravaniers en attrapant de quoi manger.

\- On essaie de partir d'ici une heure. On doit faire un petit crochet par le camp Fox pour voir s'ils ont des blessés à transporter jusqu'à la frontière. Sinon rien de neuf.

Deux heures plus tard, la caravane quitta l'avant-poste et s'enfonça dans le désert. Le groupe arriva quelques heures plus tard devant un autre camp militaire. La caravane attendit à l'extérieur du camp pendant que des médecins et des soldats aidaient des blessés à s'installer dans les carrioles. Laura pouvait voir les immeubles de Denver. Au-dessus d'elle, Laura vit passer plusieurs Vertiptères, semblables à ceux de la Confrérie. Tous étaient chargés de soldats et se dirigeaient vers la ville. L'un des appareils avait deux haut-parleurs en lieu et place des miniguns et crachait un morceau de guitare électrique.

La caravane repartit une fois les blessés chargés. Laura s'était installée à l'arrière d'une des carrioles et observait le paysage. Son regard glissa vers la carriole derrière elle et les blessés qui s'y entassaient. Des hommes, des femmes, peut être d'une vingtaine d'années en moyenne. Tous avaient des bandages sur la tête, le visage, le corps. A certains il manquait un bras, une partie du visage ou une jambe, parfois les deux. La jeune femme repensa aux histoires que Nate lui avait racontées à son retour d'Alaska.

\- Vous avez des enfants ? demanda Hill en allumant un petit cigare qu'il coinça au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Oui, répondit Laura après une hésitation.

\- Je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ressentent les parents de ces gosses quand ils rentrent chez eux avec une jambe en moins ou un éclat de grenade dans le crâne. Vivement que cette guerre se termine.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

\- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur la région de New Vegas et sur la Légion et la RNC ? demanda Laura.

\- Bien sûr. Vous voulez savoir quoi ?

\- Le plus de chose possible.

\- C'est vrai que les voyageurs qui viennent de loin comme vous c'est pas courant.

Hill étira sa moustache et se racla la gorge.

\- La République de Nouvelle Californie ou la RNC est née comme son nom l'indique dans l'ancien Etat de Californie à l'Ouest d'ici. Pour vous la faire courte, elle s'est agrandie au fils des ans et est arrivée dans le Nevada. Là, on a découvert la ville de New Vegas, miraculeusement épargnée par les Bombes et les radiations et pas très loin, le barrage Hoover. Un gigantesque mur sur le fleuve Colorado. Nos gars ont remis le barrage en état et ça a permis d'envoyer de l'électricité vers la Californie et les colonies de la RNC. Le problème c'était que la Légion convoitait déjà le terrain et surtout le barrage Hoover. Pourquoi ? Mystère.

\- C'est quoi exactement cette Légion ?

\- Une bande de tarés sanguinaires tous réunis sous la main de fer de César. Des esclavagistes si vous préférez. Ils ont attaqués une première fois et on leur a mis la raclé du siècle. Mais ils sont aussi tenaces que des Radcafards. Ils sont revenus à la charge quelques années plus tard. Mais la deuxième fois, "il" était là.

\- "Il" ? demanda Laura en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

\- C'est là que l'histoire devient intéressante. Un peu avant la Seconde Bataille du barrage Hoover, un homme est sorti du désert de Mojave. Pendant un temps il a bossé pour Mr. House, le mystérieux dirigeant de New Vegas. Je sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé mais ce gars s'est emparé de New Vegas et a remplacé House en lui piquant son armée de robots Sécuritrons au passage. Ce type possède une puissance de feu énorme. Il a chassé la Légion et la RNC du barrage Hoover. Parait que la ville de Flagstaff, la capitale de la Légion a été atomisé une seconde fois par ce gars. D'un côté c'est ce qui a permis à nous la RNC de repousser la Légion mais de l'autre, rien ne nous dit qu'il ne va pas atomiser la Californie ou décider de faite sauter le prochain type qui lui cherchera des poux dans la tête. Du coup, une partie de l'armée de la RNC est restée dans le désert du Mojave, à observer New Vegas, pendant que ce type profite des casinos de la ville et croule sous les capsules.

La description de cet homme mystérieux et de son armée de robots, rappela à Laura l'homme qu'elle traquait.

\- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur cet homme ?

\- Personne sait comment il s'appelle. On l'appelle le Courrier 6, rapport à son ancien boulot de coursier dans le Mojave. On raconte tout un tas d'histoire sur lui, genre qu'il aurait démoli à lui tout seul un bande de gars de la Confrérie de l'acier ou qu'il serait revenu vivant d'endroit comme la Ligne de Partage ou la Sierra Madre. (Hill s'excusa auprès de Laura d'un geste de la main en se rappelant que ces noms ne lui étaient pas familiers). Mon histoire préférée à son sujet c'est qu'il serait revenu d'entre les morts pour se venger du type qui l'a buté.

Hill prit volontairement un ton humoristique en disant cela pour accentuer le caractère improbable de la chose.

\- Mais c'est que des histoires inventées par les Légionnaires de César ou des drogués, dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est juste un mec un peu taré mais assez intelligent pour avoir pris le contrôle de New Vegas. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre Pip-Boy. J'ai entendu dire que lui aussi en avait un. La seule chose de sûre c'est qu'il dirige New Vegas d'une main de maitre et qu'il loge dans le Lucky 38, un des casinos du Strip.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, la RNC voit en cet homme une menace potentielle.

\- Tout juste. Vu qu'il a pulvérisé la Légion chez elle à Flagstaff et qu'il possède une grosse armée, on essais de pas faire trop de vague dans le Mojave depuis quelques années.

\- Et sur la ville vous pouvez me dire quoi ?

\- Y'a trois parties principales. L'ancienne ville en ruine, Freeside et le Strip. Tout ce qui se trouve à l'extérieur de Freeside est un No man's Land et c'est la chasse gardée des Sécuritrons. Y'a quelques gangs et bandits qui sévissent mais ils font pas de vieux os. Pareil pour les Supers Mutants, ses robots les ont tous explosés jusqu'au dernier. Freeside est aux mains des Kings. Une bande de mecs qui font régner l'ordre. D'après ce que je sais, ils ne se mêlent pas des affaires du Courrier ou de la RNC. Seule chose qu'ils veulent c'est que personne les emmerdes eux ou les habitants de Freeside. Vous trouverez des casinos à Freeside. Pas aussi classe que le Strip cela dit. Attention à vos capsules là-bas, les junkies sont nombreux. Y'a aussi les Disciples de l'Apocalypse. Ils aident les gens dans le besoin. Nourriture, médicaments tout ça. Le Courrier les laisse tranquille à ce qu'il parait. Enfin le Strip. C'est là que vous trouverez le casino où réside le Courrier 6, une partie de son armée de robots et les autres casinos. J'y suis allé une fois, avant que vous ne demandiez, et je dois avouez que je me souviens juste de mettre fait virer par un Sécuritron parce que j'étais ivre mort dans une fontaine.

Laura remercia Hill pour ces informations. L'homme responsable de sa blessure, de son amnésie et de la mort de Shaun était le Courrier 6. Il se terrait bel et bien à New Vegas mais la question qui demeurait, c'était pourquoi avoir ramené de l'uranium perdu au large de la côte Est jusqu'ici alors qu'il semblait déjà posséder un arsenal nucléaire.

Au bout de plusieurs jours, la caravane atteignit une ville située dans une vallée. Hill stoppa la caravane dans une ancienne gare routière. Au sommet du bâtiment, le drapeau de la RNC avec l'ours bicéphale et son étoile rouge flottait dans le vent.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? demanda Laura.

En guise de réponse, Hill pointa du doigt l'horizon. Un immense nuage couleur beige s'approchait d'eux.

\- On va devoir attendre ici que la tempête de sable passe. Si on est prit sur la route par la tempête c'est la mort.

L'ancienne gare routière avait été reconvertie en poste militaire par la RNC. Hill parqua les brahmines et les remorques dans un entrepôt près du bâtiment principal. La tempête approchait rapidement. Laura aida les quelques blessés de la RNC à s'installer dans le bâtiment. La tempête frappa quelques minutes plus tard. Dans le hall d'entrée, les soldats avaient installé des établis, des barils pour le feu, des matelas.

La tempête durait depuis deux heures déjà. Hill était assis sur une grande caisse en bois et buvait une grande bouteille de whisky en compagnie de ses hommes. Les soldats jouaient aux cartes, dormaient, lisaient ou discutaient entre eux. Laura était assise dans un coin de la pièce avec Canigou et consultait son Pip-Boy. Soudain un soldat de la RNC fit irruption dans la salle. Tout le monde regarda les soldats se rassembler.

\- Hey c'est quoi le problème les gars ? demanda un des caravaniers.

L'officier ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Hill.

\- Restez ici.

Il désigna un petit groupe de soldats qui se mit en postions près d'un couloir et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

\- Hey mon vieux, c'est quoi l'histoire ? demanda Hill à un des soldats.

\- Restez ici ! C'est sans doute rien.

\- "Sans doute rien" ? Votre copain il avait l'air super flippé, s'écria un des caravaniers.

Des coups de feu retentirent, puis des cris. Ils provenaient du couloir où étaient partis les soldats.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? paniqua un des soldats.

\- Tu devrais pas allez aider tes potes ? s'écria Hill.

La fusillade devenait de plus en plus intense.

\- Merde, murmurait un boucle un des soldats. On fait quoi ?

Il ajusta son casque. Ses compagnons semblaient complètement paniqués.

\- Vous êtes des soldats non ? Pourquoi vous allez pas les aider ?

\- On a reçus l'ordre de rester ici !

\- Réfléchit un peu ! Y'a un truc qui massacre tes copains et tu vas rester là à attendre ?

Le soldat était au bord de la crise de nerfs et ce n'était pas les cris de ses camarades, de plus en plus forts qui allaient arranger les choses.

\- Alors décide-toi !

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir !

Laura jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir d'où provenaient les tirs et les cris. Elle enleva le cran de sûreté de son fusil laser et claqua des doigts pour appeler Canigou. Elle s'immobilisa en entendant une arme se charger.

\- Restez où vous êtes !

Laura se retourna. L'un des soldats pointait son arme sur elle.

\- On m'a donnez l'ordre de vous surveiller alors vous allez rester ici Madame.

Les caravaniers et les autres soldats observaient la scène. Les tirs dans les tunnels continuaient toujours.

\- Retournez-vous asseoir avec votre chien et donnez-moi votre arme.

\- Tu entends ça ? Quoi que ce soit, il faut qu'on l'arrête.

\- Ne bougez pas !

Laura se retourna vers le tunnel et commença à marcher.

\- Si tu veux m'arrêter, tu devras me tuer.

Le jeune soldat resta avec son arme levée pendant que Laura s'enfonçait dans le couloir. Elle épaula son fusil et s'engouffra dans une cage d'escalier en béton. A mesure qu'elle descendait, les tirs devenaient plus forts. Elle arriva enfin dans un couloir et croisa plusieurs soldats.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Un des soldats s'approcha de Laura pour la faire reculer mais fut interrompu par une rafale de fusil juste derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Laura.

Après une brève réflexion, l'officier continua.

\- Y'a des trucs qui nous ont attaqués, ils sont sortis du sol et ils ont tué certains des nôtres.

La fusillade cessa. Laura et l'officier de la RNC avancèrent dans le tunnel. Ils trouvèrent une ancienne chaufferie. Par endroit, des dizaines de douilles jonchaient le sol. Au centre de la pièce, un grand trou, comme si le sol c'était effondré. Plusieurs soldats se tenaient debout ou accroupis à bonne distance du trou, leurs fusils levés. Laura remarqua des traces de sang qui se dirigeaient vers le trou.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont eu leur compte, fit un des soldats dans un rire nerveux.

\- Putain j'ai jamais vu des trucs pareils ! C'est quoi ? Une espèce de Griffemort ?

\- C'est du béton ! Comment ces choses peuvent creuser du béton aussi facilement ?

Canigou avait les yeux rivés vers le trou et grognait légèrement. Laura leva son fusil. C'est alors que le sol se mit à trembler. Le trou s'agrandit. Plusieurs créatures noires, portant des épines sur la tête et les épaules sortirent. D'apparence humanoïde, elles étaient couvertes d'écailles et marchaient à quatre pattes. En guise d'yeux, deux fentes blanches horizontales.

\- Bon sang y'en a encore plus !

Les créatures rampaient sur le sol à une vitesse hallucinante. La fusillade reprit de nouveau. Laura visa l'une des créatures et tira. Le rayon atteignit sa cible en plein cœur mais l'abomination continua d'avancer. Laura tira encore et encore. La créature semblait aspirer les décharges laser. Elle arriva à hauteur de Laura bondit. La jeune femme repoussa la créature d'un coup de crosse l'éloigna d'un coup de pied à l'abdomen. L'abomination alla s'empaler sur une tige en acier dans un hurlement strident. Les soldats de la RNC commençaient à reculer. Un autre trou se forma près de Laura et engloutit deux soldats dans des cris d'horreurs. Laura attrapa Canigou par le collier et le poussa vers les escaliers. Une autre créature lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol. Elle eut juste le temps de dégainer son revolver et de tirer. La balle pulvérisa le crâne de la créature dans une giclée de sang verdâtre. La pièce trembla de nouveau. Tout le sol s'effondra. Laura parvint de justesse à se hisser dans les escaliers. En se retournant vers le trou, elle constata que la plupart des soldats étaient tombés ou se faisaient déchiqueter par les monstres. Des dizaines et des dizaines de créatures grouillaient à l'intérieur du trou. A cause de la faible luminosité, Laura ne parvint pas à distinguer clairement leur nombre exact. La jeune femme monta l'escalier d'où Canigou aboyait frénétiquement. Derrière elle les créatures couraient sur les murs, le plafond en poussant des sifflements et des hurlements. Arrivée dans le hall, elle découvrit que les monstres avaient déjà atteint l'endroit. Les quelques soldats encore présents se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir, les blessés hurlaient de terreur devant les créatures qui glissaient vers eux. Hill et la plupart de ses hommes étaient morts, leurs corps réduits en miettes par les monstres. Laura courut avec Canigou vers la sortie. Dehors la tempête de sable faisait toujours rage. Les yeux rougis par le sable, elle ajusta ses lunettes de protection du son visage et en plaça une paire sur les yeux de Canigou. Malgré le brouhaha de la tempête, elle arrivait à entendre derrière elle les derniers cris des survivants et quelques rares coups de feu. Laura s'engouffra dans la tempête.

Elle avait l'impression de marcher depuis une éternité. Elle regardait fréquemment derrière elle pour s'assurer que Canigou était encore là et qu'aucune des créatures ne la suivait. La visibilité était quasi-nulle. Le sable soulevé par le vent lui fouettait et écorchait le front et les bras. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait du sable jusqu'aux tibias. Faire un pas devant l'autre lui demandait un effort surhumain. Elle ignorait si elle était encore dans la ville ou en plein désert. Elle consulta son Pip-Boy. Du sable devait s'être incrusté dans l'appareil car il fonctionnait avec difficultés. Elle arriva enfin devant une cabane en tôle. Une lanterne fixée à un piquet près de la porte se balançait au gré du vent. Quand elle voulut appeler Canigou, elle remarqua qu'il avait disparu.

\- Canigou ! cria Laura.

Le vent était trop fort pour que sa voix porte ou qu'elle puisse entendre la moindre chose. Elle pesta et appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Verrouillée. Elle essaya une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte mais renonça rapidement. Elle reprit sa route, épuisée. Soudain, elle glissa et dévala une longue pente.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre VIII

Laura ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était étendue dans une petite flaque d'eau claire. Assoiffée, elle but plusieurs gorgés, sans prendre le temps de vérifier si l'eau était irradiée ou non. Elle se releva trempée. Son épaule lui faisait mal, suite à la chute. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une grande cavité rocheuse. La jeune femme leva la tête et regarda la pente par laquelle elle était tombée. La roche était trop lisse pour espérer remonter. Dehors, la tempête semblait être terminée. Il n'y avait pas de trace de Canigou dans la grotte.

\- Canigou, appela Laura. Canigou !

Elle siffla plusieurs fois. Elle finit par entendre un aboiement venant du haut de la pente. Elle aperçut la silhouette d'un chien. Ce dernier la regardait en remuant la queue.

\- Tu es là mon grand. Ne bouge pas. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de… Non attend !

Canigou était repartit.

\- Merde, pesta Laura.

Laura se retourna vers la grotte. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança. L'endroit était un vrai labyrinthe. Elle déboucha sur un grand couloir. Elle s'arrêta et alluma son Pip-Boy. L'appareil n'avait visiblement pas aimé la chute. L'écran tressautait par intermittence. Elle sortit la carte de Codsworth et la déplia sur un rocher.

\- Bon alors Denver est là. Ça c'est la route qu'on a pris en partant et là ça doit être l'endroit où on s'est fait attaquer.

Elle regarda son Pip-boy. La boussole indiquait le Sud-Est.

\- Bon je crois que je suis dans la bonne direction. Reste plus qu'à me sortir de là, dit-elle en rangea la carte.

Elle alluma la lampe torche de son Pip-Boy. Le faible faisceau de lumière tressauta et éclaira devant elle. Dans certains coins, de la moisissure et des champignons luminescents poussaient. Elle avança, son revolver prêt à faire feu. Elle se rappela que les créatures qui l'avaient attaquée à la gare routière creusaient des tunnels. Elle pria pour ne pas se trouver dans un de leurs nids ou pour ne pas tomber sur une meute de ces monstres.

Laura arriva dans une cavité partiellement inondée. L'eau était claire et fraiche. La jeune femme vérifia son Pip-Boy. Le compteur Geiger n'indiquait rien. Soit il s'était cassé durant la chute ou à cause du sable incrusté dans le mécanisme, soit l'eau était pure. Laura s'enfonça dans l'eau qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle en profita pour remplir sa gourde. Elle approchait de l'autre côté de la cavité quand elle trébucha sur un rocher et plongea tête la première. Elle grommela et s'extirpa de l'eau. Pas le temps de faire sécher ses vêtements, elle continua d'avancer.

Au détour d'un couloir, Laura vit de la lumière. Elle approcha discrètement. Elle se plaqua contre la paroi de pierre. Rassemblés autour d'un feu de camp, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, en tenues de cuir et armures de combats. Dans un coin, des cages avec à l'intérieur, des hommes, mais surtout des femmes, jeunes. Laura recula lentement quand elle sentit sur son coup, l'acier froid d'une machette.

\- Les mains en l'air, doucement. Fais voir ton flingue.

Laura s'exécuta. L'homme récupéra son revolver et le braqua sur la jeune femme.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé en train de ramper dans la grotte. Un petit écureuil perdu, gloussa l'homme.

Les hommes et les femmes autour du feu se levèrent. Laura constata que la plupart d'entre eux avaient la peau brulée, comme Hancock. L'homme qui l'avait capturée la força à se mettre à genou. Un autre, revêtant une des immenses armures de la Confrérie s'approcha d'elle. Il avait les côtés du crâne rasés et une grosse barbe rousse. De ses petits yeux il dévisagea Laura.

\- Elle est pas mal. On pourrait la vendre à un bon prix, fit l'homme qui l'avait capturé.

\- T'as vu sa gueule. Une nana avec un œil en moins et une cicatrice de cette taille, personne n'en voudra, répliqua un autre

\- Fouillez-la et mettez-la avec les autres, dit l'homme en armure assistée d'une voix rauque.

Laura fut fouillée. Ses geôliers lui retirèrent ses sacoches et son Pip-Boy et lui mirent un étrange collier en métal autour du cou. Le collier avait un petit boitier d'où une lumière rouge s'échappait à intervalle régulier. Elle fut jetée dans une des cages. Le groupe retourna s'assoir auprès du feu en rigolant et discutant.

\- Hey ! Vous. Ouais vous la nouvelle. Vous venez d'où ?

Laura se tourna vers la droite. Elle vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs coupés courts en pétard, une légère barbe et portant un jean et une chemise qui l'appelait. Laura ne répondit pas et commença à examiner le cadenas de sa cage.

\- Cherchez pas à ouvrir. Le seul qui a la clé c'est la face de lèpre qui roupille là-bas, dit l'homme en désignant une des goules. Et puis même si vous arrivez à sortir, ce joli collier va expédier votre tête sur la Lune. Inutile d'essayer de le désarmer. Le dernier qui a essayé c'est fait vaporiser la tête par la charge.

Laura baissa les yeux vers le collier. Elle avait eu le malheur de tomber sur la cachette d'un groupe de pillards.

\- Au fait moi c'est Robert. Robert Zimmer.

\- Laura, répondit simplement la jeune femme qui réfléchissait désespérément à un moyen de s'échapper.

Rien ne lui venait. Si elle sortait de la cage, elle se ferait tuer avant d'avoir fait 3 mètres.

\- Vous savez où on est Robert ? demanda Laura en chuchotant.

\- En plein désert. Dans l'Utah. Je rentrais chez moi quand je me suis fait attraper.

\- Vous savez comment on peut sortir de là ?

\- Ça fait deux jours que je suis là. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on devrait bouger ce soir. Et je vous le répète, pas la peine de vouloir vous enfuir si vous avez encore ce collier, sinon Boom.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. L'homme en armure assistée se leva enfin et fit un signe à ses hommes.

\- Allez, on bouge.

Une goule et une femme firent sortir Laura de sa cage.

\- Avance salope !

La goule poussa Laura. Il lui attacha les mains. La corde la reliait à Robert qui avait les mains attachées dans le dos. Les pillards poussèrent Laura et les autres captifs sur une vieille route à l'extérieur de la grotte. La lumière du soleil brula l'œil de Laura. Les prisonniers marchaient en colonne, encadrés par six négriers. L'un d'eux avait pris le Pip-Boy de la jeune femme et le portait autour du poignet comme un trophée.

\- Robert, vous savez où ils nous emmènent ?

\- Sûrement au Nord, répondit l'homme en regardant vers la jeune femme qui marchait derrière lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des gros groupes d'esclavagistes là-bas.

\- Vos gueules ! cria un des pillards.

L'homme sortit une petite télécommande de son pantalon et l'agita devant Laura avec un sourire.

\- Tu vois ça ma jolie ? C'est l'outil magique qui va exploser ton joli minois. Alors sois gentille si tu veux pas que je m'en serve.

\- Carlos, pas touche à la marchandise. Si tu me fais encore perdre de l'argent parce que tu recommence à "t'amuser" avec une des prisonnières, tu gagneras un collier et une place parmi eux.

Le pillard en armure assistée regarda l'autre homme avec un regard mauvais. C'est à ce moment que l'un des prisonniers se mit à courir vers le désert. Aucun des pillards ne bougea. Le dénommé Carlos, gloussa et appuya sur la télécommande. La tête du prisonnier explosa dans un nuage rouge de sang, lambeaux de chairs et de cervelles et de fragments d'os. Carlos se retourna de manière théâtrale vers Laura et lui tapota la joue en souriant.

La troupe marchait depuis une heure. Ils suivaient une route au milieu du désert. Laura sentait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose les suivait.

\- On peut savoir où on va comme ça ? demanda Laura.

Robert se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard lui demandant de se taire et de ne pas énerver leurs geôliers. Carlos s'approcha d'elle et arbora son habituel air supérieur.

\- Pourquoi ma jolie ? Tu es pressée d'arriver ? Tu veux faire une pause parce que t'es fatiguée ?

\- Oh non j'ai juste envie de savoir quand je serais débarrassée de toi.

Le visage de Carlos se crispa légèrement. Visiblement il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Il lança un sourire mesquin à Laura.

\- T'inquiète pas, avec les capsules que j'ai déjà et celles que je vais gagner en vendant l'autre là. (Il désigna Robert d'un geste de la main). Je vais pouvoir t'acheter et on pourra passer du bon temps ensemble !

\- Désolée, mais les larbins dans ton genre ça m'intéresse pas.

\- Très drôle ma jolie. Si tu penses me foutre en rogne avec ça, c'est raté. Va valoir être plus imaginative.

\- J'ai pas de mal à imaginer la déception qui m'attend avec toi.

Robert l'implorait d'arrêter. Carlos était de plus en plus énervé.

\- Ouais c'est ça, on verra bien quand je me serais occupé de toi.

\- Je préférerais encore le faire avec une brahmine je crois.

Carlos se retourna violemment devant elle et lui colla la télécommande du collier explosif sous le nez.

\- Ok t'as gagné pétasse, je la faire sauter ta jolie p'tite gueule !

Laura leva la jambe et donna un coup de pied dans la main de Carlos qui lâcha la télécommande. Laura entendit un aboiement et vit Canigou saisir le bras du pillard. Carlos cria et tous ses compagnons qui s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qu'il se passait levèrent leurs armes. Laura attrapa le pistolet de Carlos à sa ceinture et passa ses mains encore liées autour de son cou. Canigou lâcha prise et s'écarta. Le bras cassé, Carlos laissa tomber son fusil et regardé apeuré ses compagnons. Debout entre Laura et ses compagnons il ouvrit la bouche pour les supplier de ne pas tirer. La fusillade commença. Le pillard reçu une balle dans l'estomac et une autre dans la tête.

Toujours attachée à Robert, Laura traîna le cadavre de Carlos en guise de bouclier et se cacha derrière une voiture en tirant plusieurs fois. Un déluge de balle atteignit leur cachette, les projectiles claquant sur la carrosserie. Laura vérifia le pistolet. 8 balles.

\- Super et maintenant ? cria Robert.

Laura s'accroupit. Elle regarda brièvement le corps de Carlos, le visage à moitié arraché. Il semblait ne pas avoir d'autres chargeurs pour son pistolet. Les pillards cessèrent le feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la faire exploser elle et l'autre type ? entendit Laura en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme en armure assistée.

\- C'est Carlos qui avait la télécommande !

Personne ne savait où la télécommande avait atterri. Laura profita du fait que les pillards se disputaient pour se redresser et tira deux fois. L'homme qui l'avait capturé dans la caverne, s'écroula touchée à la tête, un autre pillard, frappé au ventre s'affala à terre en hurlant. A nouveau les pillards tirèrent.

\- Je vais te fumer pétasse !

Laura s'allongea sur le flanc. Elle tira deux autres cartouches qui atteignirent un troisième pillard en pleine poitrine.

\- Attention !

Laura se retourna. Le pillard en armure assisté surgit face à elle et fonça épaule en avant sur Laura qui lâcha son arme.

\- Si je peux pas te vendre je vais te saigner espèce de garce.

Couché sur elle, il appuyait son arme contre la gorge de la jeune femme. Les mains toujours attachées, Laura ne pouvait rien faire. Son arme était trop loin pour qu'elle l'attrape. Elle commençait à étouffer. Canigou sauta dans le dos de l'homme. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Robert arriva derrière l'homme et le frappa à la tête. Ce dernier se releva, balaya Canigou et s'approcha de Robert. Il le projeta au sol et pointa son fusil vers lui. C'est alors qu'il reçut un coup à l'arrière du crâne, il tituba et pivota sur lui-même. Au même moment, son armure assistée cessa de fonctionner, il entendit l'armure s'ouvrir. Il s'extirpa en titubant et reçu un nouveau coup au visage. L'homme tomba par terre. Laura tomba à genou avec lui et le frappa une dernière fois à la tête avec une pierre.

Laura se releva et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Elle cracha le sang du pillard qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle détacha son regard du visage explosé de l'homme et se tourna vers Canigou.

\- Tu m'as retrouvé mon grand, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Le chien aboya. Il ne semblait pas blessé. Il s'approcha et se laissa caresser. Laura lui présenta les liens à ses poignets. Canigou grignota la corde qui céda sous ses crocs.

\- Bah mince alors, vous êtes douée ! Où vous avez appris à vous battre comme ça ? dit Robert en présentant lui aussi ses mains au chien.

Canigou l'ignora et alla renifler les alentours.

\- On discutera plus tard. Vous savez où on peut s'abriter pour la nuit ? demanda Laura en massant ses poignets marqués par les cordes.

\- Euh ouais, y'a une vieille ferme abandonnée pas très loin d'ici à quelques heures de marche.

Laura regarda autour d'elle. Une bonne partie. Elle compta cinq pillards morts. Elle vérifia son arme. Encore 4 balles. Elle trouva le dernier pillard caché derrière une voiture. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il leva la tête et regarda Laura et Canigou.

\- Pitié, me faites pas de mal.

\- C'est moins marrant quand les victimes se défendent, dit Laura.

\- Je… Je veux pas mourir ! Pitié non !

\- Tu saurais désarmer ce truc ?

Laura désigna son collier explosif. Le pillard hocha la tête. Il se releva et approcha les mains de l'appareil. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit le canon du pistolet sous son menton.

\- Si j'explose, tu pars avec moi.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive. Il déverrouilla le petit boitier. Quelques secondes plus tard, le collier s'ouvrit. Laura ordonna au pillard de détacher et désactiver les colliers des quelques prisonniers encore en vie. Sa tâche terminée, l'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez…, balbutia-t-il.

Laura le regarda pendant quelques instants.

\- Tire toi. Et si je te recroise, je serais pas aussi clémente.

Le pillard parut soulagé et s'éloigna à toute jambe

\- Rentrez chez vous. Et faites attention sur la route, dit Laura aux rares survivants.

Les prisonniers la remercièrent et partirent tous de leur côté. Laura ramassa son revolver que l'un des pillards avait emmené avec lui.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va allez voir ses copains et qu'ils vont revenir pour se venger ? demanda Robert qui regardait le jeune homme courir au loin.

\- Je ne crois pas. Maintenant que leur chef est mort. Ils vont plus être occupés à se battre entre eux pour prendre la tête du groupe.

Robert regarda le pillard défiguré et le nuage de mouches qui s'était formé autour de lui.

\- Cette ferme dont vous avez parlé, c'est par où ?

\- Suivez-moi.

Elle et Canigou suivirent Robert jusqu'à une vieille bâtisse en bois. La ferme était composée de plusieurs bâtiments. Un silo à grain couché sur le sol dont seule l'armature restait, une grange en ruine où des ossements animaux s'entassaient sur le sol. Laura et Robert entrèrent dans la petite maison principale. La maison ressemblait beaucoup à toute autre maison américaine d'avant-guerre que Laura avait connu. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, Canigou à ses pieds.

\- Encore merci de votre aide. A l'heure qu'il est, on serait sûrement sur un marché d'esclave au Nord d'ici.

\- Je dois me rendre à New Vegas au plus vite, dit Laura qui bandait ses poignets meurtris.

\- Bah vous êtes pas rendue. Le Nevada c'est pas la porte à côté vous savez. Et puis prendre la route avec juste votre flingue ça serait pas raisonnable.

\- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Robert sourit.

\- Ouais c'est vrai que niveau bagarre vous assurez. Mais l'endroit où vous allez c'est pas le paradis. Pour y aller faut passer par Zion. C'est un ancien parc naturel d'avant-guerre. Animaux sauvages et tout. Même la RNC s'approche pas de cet endroit alors que c'est son territoire. Le mieux c'est de contourner en passant par le Sud, mais ça vous rapproche de Flagstaff.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec Flagstaff ? demanda Laura en attrapant un nouveau bandage pour sa main.

\- Z'êtes pas au courant ? La ville existe plus. Bon y'avait déjà plus grand-chose depuis la Grande Guerre mais maintenant c'est juste un cratère radioactif. Y'a que des goules sauvages et des cadavres là-bas. Et niveau radiation je vous en parle pas. Parait que vous grillez en moins d'une minute.

Laura se souvint du récit de Hill sur le fait que la ville avait été rayée de la carte par le Courrier 6. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Zion était le chemin le plus direct mais à en croire Robert, passer par là serait du suicide avec aussi peu de matériel. De l'autre côté, la route vers Flagstaff rallongeait le trajet mais cela avait l'air aussi dangereux que Zion.

\- Vous appelez ça une route plus sûre ? lança Laura avec sarcasme.

\- Hey laissez moi finir, répondit Robert dans un sourire. Vous devrez continuer vers le Sud à partir d'ici. Quand vous commencerez à voir des grandes falaises, dirigez-vous vers l'Est.

\- Des grandes falaises ?

\- Pourrez pas les louper. C'était un endroit très touristique avant la Guerre, maintenant c'est une route commerciale entre le Nevada, l'Arizona et le Nouveau-Mexique. Vous devriez trouver des caravanes qui se dirigent vers New Vegas. Vous avez une carte, que je vous indique la route ?

Laura termina son bandage à la main. Robert traçait le trajet sur la carte de la jeune femme.

\- Je voulais vous demander. Pourquoi vous êtes si pressée d'aller à New Vegas ? Vous avez pas de casinos dans l'Est.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un, répondit simplement Laura.

\- Bah je sais pas qui vous cherchez, ni pourquoi mais il a vraiment dû vous foutre en rogne pour que vous fassiez tout ce chemin.

Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait et annonçait de la pluie.

\- Vous devriez rester ici cette nuit. Ce serait pas prudent de vous aventurer dehors par ce temps et pendant la nuit et on a tous besoin de repos après cette journée.

Laura resta à la ferme. Robert lui expliqua qu'il était un fermier qui habitait à l'Est d'ici. il avait été capturé en tentant en se rendant à la petite ville à côté de chez lui pour y vendre une de ses brahmines. Laura avait perdu son sac de vivre à la gare routière. Elle alla chasser avec Canigou. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard au coucher du soleil avec le corps d'un étrange animal, moitié chien moitié serpent. En rentrant, elle entendit de la musique. Robert était assis au bord d'une des fenêtres de la grange en ruine, les jambes dans le vide. Un vieux fusil sur les genoux, il jouait de l'harmonica.

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien, le complimenta Laura quand il eut finit de jouer.

\- Mon père qui m'a appris. Ça lui arrivait de se produire dans certains des casinos de New Vegas mais il s'est fait virer sans savoir pourquoi.

Laura et Roberts s'installèrent dans la grange pour manger. Le ciel s'assombrissait. Leur repas terminé, ils rentrèrent dans la petite maison. Chacun s'installa dans un coin.

 _"J'ai perdu le compte des jours depuis mon départ de Boston. Ça doit faire pas loin d'un mois je crois. Le Commonwealth est un endroit dangereux mais c'est partout pareil. Ici aussi les gens luttent pour survivre et se font la guerre. Plus je me rapproche de New Vegas, plus c'est difficile. Je sais que j'ai failli mourir pas mal de fois à Boston mais là… J'ai l'impression que c'est différent. Je ne sais pas si je rentrerais vivante ou même si j'arriverai à ma destination. Heureusement que Canigou est avec moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le conflit entre la RNC et cette Légion date d'avant le Courrier 6. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il a aggravé les choses en atomisant une ville. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il va faire avec l'uranium qu'il a ramené de Far Harbor et je m'en fiche. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que par sa faute, Shaun est mort. Je vais tuer cet enfoiré et je vais rentrer chez moi."_

Laura éteignit son Pip-Boy. Elle rangea l'holobande dans une de ses poches et se cala conter l'accoudoir du canapé. Canigou posa sa tête sur elle. Elle gratta le chien derrière l'oreille.

\- Allez mon grand. Demain on a de la route à faire


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre IX

Laura avait quitté la ferme depuis plus de trois jours. Elle traversait un grand champ d'éoliennes. Elle pouvait entendre le métal grincer et le vent entre les pâles en bois. Elle marchait plein Sud, Canigou à ses côtés. Elle n'avait rien rencontré depuis son départ à part un troupeau d'étranges animaux, aussi gros que des brahmines, parfois plus, possédant de grandes cornes sur la tête et une fourrure couleur ocre et marron. Ses munitions commençaient à s'épuiser rapidement. Elle avait pensé récupérer le fusil d'un des pillards mais ces derniers n'avaient pas assez de munitions et étaient en très mauvais état. Elle marchait long des routes ou coupant à travers champ, ne s'arrêtant que pour se reposer un peu, manger et fouiller les épaves de voitures ou fermes abandonnée, certainement pillées à de multiples reprises depuis des années. Elle traversa une petite ville, composée uniquement de maisons en bois, complètements détruites. Seuls de rares Radcafards et Radscorpions rampaient sur les ruines et s'enfuyaient dès qu'ils voyaient la jeune femme et son chien approcher. Elle passa la nuit à l'abri sous un vieux panneau publicitaire effondré. Elle avait le regard plongé dans les braises. Elle pensait au Commonwealth, à comment Danse, Preston, Hancock, Codsworth et les autres se portaient. Elle regarda brièvement Canigou, couché sur le dos en train de ronfler et s'endormit à côté de lui.

Le soleil perçait doucement à l'horizon quand elle arriva au pied d'une falaise. Le soleil éclairait l'ensemble de la vallée et les parois de roche d'une magnifique lueur rouge-orangée. Laura resta un moment à contempler le paysage. Elle entendit le meuglement d'une brahmine derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit une caravane qui passait. La caravane comptait simplement une bête attelée à l'arrière d'une voiture et de deux femmes.

\- Alors on joue les touristes ? demanda la plus vieille des deux.

\- Je cherche à me rendre à New Vegas, répondit Laura.

\- C'est votre jour de chance. Grimpez à l'arrière avec votre sac à puces, fit la femme en désignant la carriole.

Laura hésita un instant.

\- Promis, on ne mord pas.

La jeune femme se dirigea finalement vers la caravane et s'assit au milieu des peaux de bêtes, des caisses en bois et d'une paire de pneus. La femme fit claquer les rênes et la brahmine se remit en marche.

\- Hey bien heureusement qu'on vous a trouvée, vous avez l'air au bout du rouleau, dit la femme pour briser le silence.

\- J'ai si mauvaise mine que ça ? répliqua Laura avec humour.

\- Ha ! Si vous voyiez votre tête. Mon nom c'est Luka Ryder. L-U-K-A, prononcé « Louka ». Et elle c'est ma fille, Rose.

La femme, qui devait avoir dans les 40 ou 50 ans, et avait une mèche de cheveux brun entre son nez et son œil droit, désigna l'autre qui devait avoir 16 ans tout au plus. Elle portait un sweat à capuche gris, un jean et des bottes et avait les cheveux bruns-roux coiffés avec deux couettes au niveau de la nuque. Elle portait une paire de lunette de protection sur le front. Elle fit un timide sourire à Laura mais gardait son regard fixé sur Canigou.

\- C'est un joli prénom, dit Laura en lui rendant son sourire. Je m'appelle Laura.

\- Elle n'est pas très bavarde, il faut l'excuser. C'est mon mari qui a trouvé son nom. Alors Laura, d'où est-ce que vous venez ?

\- Je viens de Boston dans le Commonwealth.

\- Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que vous avez fait un sacré voyage. Nous on est originaire de Detroit dans le Michigan. L'appât du gain qui vous a fait entreprendre le voyage ?

\- Non et vous ?

Luka explosa de rire.

\- Non mon cher mari a décidé de venir s'installer ici il y a quelques années. Je viens juste m'assurer qu'il n'est pas mort en faisant de la récup'. Vous aussi vous venez retrouver un homme ?

\- En quelque sorte…, dit Laura.

\- Tous les mêmes. Une bande de bon à rien, qui passe leurs temps à se battre ou à suivre des idéaux stupides. Croyez-moi, si les femmes avaient dirigé le monde avant la Grande Guerre, on n'en serait pas là.

Laura sourit légèrement. Elle contempla le lever de soleil, illuminer le canyon de sa lumière orange.

\- Parlez-moi de vous.

\- Pardon ? dit Laura en se tournant vers Luka.

\- Parlez-moi de vous. La route jusqu'à New Vegas est encore longue. Autant rendre le voyage moins chiant.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter. Je suis sortie d'un Abri il y quelques années et j'ai vécu à Boston depuis.

\- Vous êtes née dans un Abri ?!

La jeune fille venait de parler. Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

\- Pas exactement non.

\- Vous pouvez nous le dire, vous savez. Mon mari m'a sauvé d'une bande de pillard dans mon village à la frontière Canadienne alors la merde je connais, dit Luka.

\- Je suis née en 2048 avant la Grande Guerre. J'ai été mariée et j'avais un fils Shaun. Ma famille et moi, nous nous sommes réfugiés dans un Abri, le 23 Octobre 2077. Là nous avons été cryogénisés. Je me suis réveillée 210 ans plus tard, pour découvrir que mon enfant avait été enlevé, mon mari assassiné et que le monde que j'avais connu n'existait plus.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la carriole. Ce fut Rose qui parla en premier.

\- Alors vous avez vécu avant les Bombes ? Comment c'était ? Comment vivaient les gens ? Je… Dîtes moi tout !

\- Doucement Rose, je crois que notre invitée est restée un peu trop longtemps au soleil. Vous êtes drôlement bien conservée pour une vieille de plus de 200 ans.

\- Je vous assure que c'est vrai !

\- Je suis désolée pour votre mari et votre fils. Mais cette histoire de cryo-truc. Faudrait penser à s'hydrater dans le désert.

Laura haussa les épaules et regarda Canigou.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon grand, c'est pas ma faute si elle me croit pas !",_ pensa Laura en soupirant.

Canigou bailla bruyamment et posa son regard sur Rose.

\- Tu as peur des chiens ? demanda Laura.

\- Eh bien… la plupart du temps ils sont irradiés et chassent les humains…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Canigou n'est pas comme ça. C'est même plutôt le contraire.

La petite caravane avançait lentement dans le désert, slalomant entre les épaves rouillées qui encombraient la route. Laura en appris plus sur Luka et Rose. Luka venait d'un village à la frontière entre les Etats-Unis et le Canada. Une bande de pillard avait pris le contrôle de la ville, l'obligeant à travailler comme serveuse dans une des auberges et à satisfaire les clients. Un jour, un homme était arrivé dans le village, désireux de se rendre au Canada. Capturé par les pillards, il fut forcé de combattre dans une arène. Après avoir triomphé du chef des pillards, il partit pour le Canada. A son retour, il emmena Luka avec lui. Ils vécurent dans une ville construite dans un dirigeable de la Confrérie écrasé depuis des années. Luka tomba enceinte quelques mois plus tard. Le père de Rose parti quelques années plus tard pour New Vegas.

\- Une idée de pourquoi votre mari est parti ?

\- Nick a toujours été un peu aventurier. C'est un récupérateur alors explorer c'est dans sa nature. J'aurais préféré qu'il aille s'enterrer dans un endroit qui ne se trouve pas à l'autre bout du pays.

Pendant le trajet Laura avait beaucoup discuté avec Rose et Luka. Elles avaient passé la nuit sous un pont d'autoroute. Elles avançaient depuis une petite heure sur une petite route. De chaque côté, des tours en aciers reliées par des câbles électriques se balançant doucement dans le vent. A quelques mètres devant elles, Luka vit un homme debout au milieu de la route.

\- Rose, attrape le fusil et réveille notre invitée.

La jeune fille passa à l'arrière de la caravane et ouvrit une caisse en métal sous une couverture. Elle en sortit une carabine de combat. L'agitation réveilla Laura. En voyant Rose charger la carabine, elle se redressa.

\- Ennuis à l'horizon, dit Luka en passant la main sous la couverture sur ses jambes pour attraper un pistolet.

\- Combien ? demanda Laura regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Luka.

\- Un seul pour le moment. Ses copains doivent se trouver dans le coin.

Laura vit l'homme leur faire des signes. Elles étaient trop loin pour voir s'il était armé.

\- Ah le coup classique de du vagabond blessé pour attirer les voyageurs. Pensez à vous renouvelez les gars, fit Luka dans un sourire.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est un piège ?

\- J'ai vécu une partie de ma vie avec des Raiders. Je connais leurs combines. Ecoutez, si j'ai tort je vous offre un verre.

L'homme semblait effectivement blessé. Il tenait sa main contre son ventre.

\- On fait quoi maman ? demanda Rose.

\- La brahmine est trop lente pour espérer passer en force. Et j'ai pas très envie de me faire tirer dans le dos.

Laura observa l'endroit. La route était entourée de colline. La seule couverture possible était derrière une vieille moto calcinée.

\- L'endroit est un vrai coupe-gorge. Votre fille sait se servir de cette arme ?

\- On n'a pas survécu depuis le Midwest en faisant de beau sourires vous savez, répliqua Luka.

Laura vérifia son revolver. 5 chargeurs en plus de celui dans le barillet.

\- Il y'a un PM de 10mm avec deux chargeurs dans la caisse. Ça sera plus efficace que votre revolver.

La carriole se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'homme. Il faisait des grands signes et titubait.

\- Aidez-moi s'il vous plait ! criait-il.

\- Canigou cache toi là-dessous, murmura Laura en soulevant une couverture.

Le chien obéit et se coucha. Laura attrapa le pistolet-mitrailleur et le cacha sous la couverture sur ses genoux. Luka arrêta la brahmine devant l'homme.

\- Besoin d'aide monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais. File-moi toutes les capsules que vous transportez et la bouffe, dit l'homme en dégainant un pistolet artisanal.

Trois autres hommes émergèrent des collines. Un sur la droite et deux à gauche. Laura remarqua que celui de droite avait un fusil à grenades.

\- Je vous dois un verre Laura.

\- Maintenant pas de gestes brusques ou c'est le feu d'artifice.

L'un des deux pillards sur la colline s'approcha de la carriole. Il dévisagea Rose et Laura.

\- C'est notre jour de chance les gars, on a dégoté de quoi s'amuser !

\- Garde ta queue dans ton froc pour le moment, dit le pillard devant Luka. Vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'armes dans la carriole.

L'homme soupira et contourna la remorque. Il souleva la couverture et Canigou lui sauta dessus dans un grand aboiement. Le pillard poussa un petit hoquet de surprise et tomba à la renverse. Laura en profita pour lever le pistolet mitrailleur et tira sur le pillard portant le fusil à grenade. Dans le même temps, Luka fit feu avec son pistolet sur l'homme face à elle et Rose tira une rafale sur le dernier pillard qui dévala la colline et atterrit au pied de la brahmine. Tout s'était terminé aussi vite que cela avait commencé.

\- On les a tous eu ? demanda Rose sans montrer la moindre émotion.

\- Non… non ! Non ! Non !

Luka et sa fille se retournèrent. Laura était penchée sur Canigou. Il était couché sur le flanc. Apparemment, le pillard avait eu le temps de sortir un cran d'arrêt et avait blessé Canigou. Le chien respirait rapidement. Laura était déjà en train d'appuyer sur la blessure de son compagnon avec une couverture.

\- Vous avez une trousse de soin ou un truc du genre ?

\- Oui.

Luka passa à l'arrière. Elle fouilla rapidement la carriole et vint s'accroupir près de Canigou. Laura parlait au chien. Luka banda la blessure.

\- C'est pas très profond. Je crois qu'il va s'en tirer vous en faites pas.

Canigou s'était calmé. Laura le porta délicatement dans la remorque. C'est alors qu'elles entendirent un gémissement. Devant la brahmine, l'un des pillards rampait vers une des collines. Luka et Laura s'approchèrent de lui. Il avait reçu une balle en plein estomac.

\- Aidez-moi, parvint-il à dire.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent en silence. Laura récupéra son fusil laser sur le sol. Elle fouilla les poches du blessé pour des munitions.

\- Je vous en prie. Me laissez pas mourir dans ce désert, gémissait l'homme en agrippant les vêtements de la jeune femme.

Déjà, des corbeaux commençaient à tournoyer au-dessus d'eux.

\- Tu nous demandes de te sauver alors qu'il y a même pas 5 minutes, tes copains et toi vous vouliez nous dépouiller, nous violer et sûrement nous tuer. Pas très logique, lui lança Luka.

\- J'ai peur… Je veux pas mourir… Pas comme ça…

Il toussa et cracha du sang.

\- Allons-y, dit Laura en retournant auprès de Canigou.

Le chien regarda sa maîtresse. La jeune femme lui caressa la tête. Elle le sortit le Stimpack qu'elle venait de trouver sur le blessé et lui injecta le contenu de la seringue.

\- Ça fera l'affaire le temps qu'on trouve de quoi te soigner proprement mon grand.

Luka prit les rennes de la carriole. Elles passèrent à côté du pillard qui pleurait et les suppliait de l'emmener. Sans dire un mot, elles s'éloignèrent.

Elles arrivèrent en début de soirée devant un grand édifice au bord d'une falaise. Un grand panneau publicitaire les informa que c'était le barrage Hoover. D'un côté un grand lac, de l'autre, la structure plongeait dans le vide jusqu'à un fleuve. Sur certains des murs, Laura constata des traces d'explosions et des impacts de balles, stigmates des deux batailles entre la RNC et la Légion. L'endroit ressemblait à une place forte.

Laura touchait au but. Au loin, derrière les collines, New Vegas et le Courrier 6. Il n'y avait pas de présence de la RNC comme elle s'y attendait. A la place, plusieurs robots que Laura n'avait jamais vus. Un peu plus grand qu'un homme, ils avaient un écran télé sur lequel tressautait régulièrement le dessin d'une tête de soldat, avec un casque et un petite barbe. Deux bras qui se terminaient par une pince tridactyle et en guise de jambes, une simple roue reliée par un tube en acier à un corps assez massif. Les robots patrouillaient le barrage, inspectaient les carrioles et les caravanes et parlaient avec les voyageurs.

\- Veuillez décliner la raison de votre présence ici, demanda un des robots à Luka, Laura et Rose.

\- Je viens rendre visite à mon mari avec ma fille et cette femme… elle vient visiter New Vegas mais on s'est faites attaquée sur le chemin et son chien est blessé.

\- Veuillez patienter s'il vous plait.

Le robot s'éloigna. Il revint peu de temps après avec un homme en blouse blanche.

\- Vous êtes médecin ? demanda Laura.

\- Pas exactement mais je m'y connais un peu en biologie et en pédiatrie ainsi qu'en…

\- Vous pouvez sauver mon chien oui ou non ?

Vexé de s'être fait interrompre de la sorte, l'homme fusilla Laura du regard avant de baisser les yeux et de se concentrer sur Canigou.

\- Oui je pense que je peux essayer.

\- Faites-le. N'essayez pas.

Le ton de Laura, fit blanchir l'homme qui hocha rapidement la tête. Laura transporta Canigou dans une petite tente et le posa sur la table qui trônait au milieu. L'homme retira les bandages et inspecta la blessure. Il remit de nouveau bandages.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de me déranger pour si peu, soupira-t-il en nouant le dernier bandage. Votre chien va très bien. Pas de blessures aux organes. Il devra juste se reposer pendant les semaines qui arrivent.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? insista Laura. Si vous me mentez, je vais revenir ici et je…

\- Je vous dis la vérité !

Laura hocha la tête et sortie de sous son vêtement beige une sacoche. Elle paya le « médecin » et emporta Canigou. Elle le réinstalla dans la caravane. Les trois femmes restèrent toute la journée au barrage, coincées au checkpoint des Sécuritrons. La nuit commençait à tomber. Laura se tenait debout contre un pilier de béton, face au lac. Elle fixait l'étendue d'eau et les créatures mutantes qui de temps en temps, émergeaient de la surface et glissaient jusqu'à la berge. Sur une des falaises au loin, elle vit une tour radio et ce qui ressemblait aux restes d'un grand campement.

\- Je connais cette expression, fit la voix de Luka qui s'était matérialisée à côté de la jeune femme. Vous pensez à un truc qui vous tracasse.

Elle avait une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Elle en proposa une à Laura qui refusa puis accepta.

\- Je sais que c'est pas mes affaires mais, ce type que vous cherchez. C'est qui pour vous ? demanda Luka en prêtant son briquet à la jeune femme.

\- L'homme responsable de la mort de mon fils.

\- Oh, fit Luka. Je suis… désolée.

\- Elle s'accouda contre le rebord en béton et regarda dans le vide en écoutant l'histoire de Laura.

\- J'étais en train de penser à ce que mon mari aurait fait. Si j'étais morte dans l'Abri et que lui aurait survécu. Est-ce qu'il aurait su protéger notre fils ? Est-ce qu'il aurait traversé le pays pour venger sa mort ?

\- Ce qui compte c'est ce que vous, vous êtes prête à faire. Chacun réagit différemment.

\- Je suis également responsable de sa mort. Si je n'avais pas couru après ces types…

\- Vous savez, dit Luka en jetant un coup d'œil vers Rose qui caressait Canigou. Si quelqu'un faisait du mal à ma fille, je serais capable de passer une ville entière à la mini-nuke. Vous aimiez votre fils et vous l'aimez toujours, c'est ce qui vous a poussé à entreprendre ce voyage et qui vous permis de survire aussi longtemps. Vous faites juste ce que des milliers d'autres parents dans ce monde feraient.

 _"Ça et le fait qu'un malade possède de quoi réellement atomiser une ville."_ , pensa Laura.

La file d'attente pour franchir le barrage commençait à bouger. Luka jeta son mégot dans le vide et tapota sur le bras de Laura. La jeune femme lui rendit son briquet.

\- Gardez le, insista la veille femme. Nick en a toute une collection.

Les trois femmes et Canigou passèrent le barrage Hoover en suivant le flot de voyageurs. Elles passèrent à côté d'une ville en ruine du nom de Boulder City. La pluparts des voyageurs avec elles suivaient la route vers le Nord. Au loin elles purent admirer plusieurs bâtiments illuminés, fendant les ténèbres de la nuit. Une grande tour se détachait des autres immeubles.

\- New Vegas, dit Luka en admirant la vue. Dis moi Rose, tu crois que ton père a fait fortune et vit avec une jeunette dans un de ses hôtels, ou qu'il fouille encore le sable et loge dans une chambre miteuse ?

La fille de Luka sourit. Le groupe s'arrêta brièvement pour acheter de l'eau dans un petit relais commercial construit sur un embranchement routier. Laura en profita pour acheter de nouvelles munitions pour son fusil laser.

Luka stoppa la brahmine près d'un ensemble de petits bâtiments. Une stèle avec l'inscription _« Parc de bureau Aerotech »_ leur souhaita la bienvenue.

\- Voilà, c'est ici que ton père vit maintenant.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Un bâtiment isolé, des ruines tout autour pour faire de la récup et un marché pas très loin. Tout ce qu'il aime.

Luka sauta de la caravane, Rose sur ses talons. Laura resta en retrait et inspecta l'endroit. De la lumière s'échappait de certaines fenêtres. Un baril en feu illuminait faiblement la cour. Luka frappa à une des portes. Pas de réponse. Elle recommença, plus fort. La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme du même âge qu'elle ouvrit. Une légère barbe, des cheveux courts gris, une cicatrice sur la joue. Il dévisagea Luka.

\- Alors Nick, 5 ans sans voir ta femme et tu ne trouves aucune remarque sarcastique ou cinglante dont tu as le secret ?

\- Luka... Mais… Que… Quoi… Attends, quand, comment ? Tu…

\- Je m'assure que t'es encore de ce monde.

Luka embrassa son mari. Elle fit venir Rose près d'eux.

\- Tu te souviens de ta fille au moins ?

\- Salut p'pa, dit timidement Rose.

L'homme prit la jeune fille contre lui. Il remarqua Laura, toujours dans la caravane.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

\- Nick, je te présente Laura. Elle voyage depuis Boston avec son chien. On l'a croisé sur la route et je suis bien content d'avoir croisé son chemin. Son chien a été blessé pendant une attaque de pillard sur le chemin.

\- Oh, fit l'homme.

Il fit un signe de tête à Laura qui approchait avec Canigou.

\- Euh… eh bien merci pour l'aide que vous avez apporté à ma femme et à ma fille… Euh vous pouvez poser votre chien dans la chambre.

\- Merci, répondit Laura dans un sourire.

Rose, Luka et Nick déchargèrent la carriole et installèrent la brahmine sous une toile de tente avec deux autres vaches.

La pièce où Nick vivait consistait en une veille cuisinière, un meuble de rangement, un lit et une table avec des chaises. Le bâtiment était partiellement abandonné, à l'exception de quelques personnes qui occupaient les autres pièces.

\- Tu as été imprudente Luka. Cette femme aurait pu être une pillarde, murmura Nick.

\- Moi imprudente ? Venant de celui qui a traversé le pays pour venir se perdre ici et qui a affronté un écorcheur à mains nues pour me sauver la vie, c'est pas ce que j'appelle être imprudente, répliqua Luka avec un sourire.

Nick ne répondit pas. Il regarda Laura, assise près de Canigou.

\- C'est grave ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Laura. Mais il ne va pas pouvoir marcher pendant plusieurs semaines.

Elle rejoignit Luka et Nick à la table. Elle s'assit et accepta l'assiette de viande que Nick lui tendait. Elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait un doigt à la main gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda Nick.

\- Je recherche quelqu'un. Il a… Disons que j'ai un compte à régler avec lui.

Luka jeta un bref regard vers Laura. Un silence gêné s'installa.

\- Je suis désolée de vous demander ça mais… pourrez-vous veillez sur Canigou ? Le temps que je trouve cet homme.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Luka.

\- Euh ma chérie…

\- Quoi ? Elle nous a bien aidé moi et ta fille. On peut au moins garder son chien.

Laura les regarda argumenter. Elle fut soudain prise d'une grande vague de tristesse. Elle pensa à Nate et aux discussions qu'elle avait avec lui à table avant la Guerre. Nick finit par céder et regarda le chien en soupirant. Luka lança un sourire à Laura qui sourit en retour.

Laura était dehors. Elle avait trouvé un établi et s'empresser de fixer un nouveau viseur sur son fusil laser. Elle fit une pause et regarda les murs qui entouraient les restes encore intacts de Vegas.

\- Impressionnant pas vrai ?

Laura tourna la tête. Nick vint se placer à côté d'elle. Il lui tendit une tasse de café.

\- Je veux pas savoir pourquoi vous chercher cet homme ni ce que vous allez faire r une fois que vous le trouverez. La seule chose que j'espère c'est que vos actions n'auront pas de répercussion sur Luka ou Rose pour vous avoir aidé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Si je m'inquiète. Cette ville est une poudrière. Le Courrier 6 contrôle New Vegas avec son armée de Sécuritron. La RNC se trouve tout autour d'ici. De l'autre côté du barrage Hoover à l'Est. Au Nord à Bitter Springs, au Sud dans leur avant-poste et à l'Est en Californie. Même si ses ressortissants continuent de se déplacer librement entre le territoire de la RNC et New Vegas, l'armée de la RNC se rassemble. Une fois qu'elle en aura fini avec la Légion à l'Est, elle se concentrera sur ce qui reste du Nevada. La RNC sait très bien que le rapport de force entre elle est le Courrier 6 est le même. Elle ne s'aventurera pas dans un conflit de grande envergure pour le barrage ou la ville de New Vegas. Elle va attendre et frapper quand elle jugera le moment venu, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, le Courrier n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et il préfèrera rayer le Strip et le barrage Hoover de la carte plutôt que de le laisser tomber entre les mains de la RNC.

\- La guerre. Encore et toujours. Ou que j'aille c'est le même refrain. Tuer parce que l'on convoite le bien de son voisin. La RNC ne vaut pas mieux que le reste, dit Laura.

\- Faites attention où vous dîtes ça, surtout à Freeside et sur le Strip. La plupart des visiteurs du Strip viennent de la RNC. C'est à croire que le Courrier n'a pas voulu faire fuir totalement ses meilleurs clients. Ah, et planquez votre Pip-Boy, c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir des ennuis.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Le Courrier 6 en possède un lui aussi. Et étant donné que personne ne sait vraiment à quoi il ressemble, on risque de vous prendre pour lui. Il n'est pas en odeur de sainteté chez certains.

\- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Nick retourna à l'intérieur. Laura regarda une dernière fois la ville éclairée. Si le Courrier préférait détruire New Vegas et le barrage plutôt que de voir la RNC s'en emparé, cela expliquait pourquoi il voulait tant avoir une Bombe atomique comme atout. Personne n'avait l'air d'être au courant de ça à part la jeune femme. Et surtout, où était cette bombe ? Au barrage ? Dans son QG sur le Strip ? Et surtout comment avait-il fait pour faire rentrer un engin comme ça dans un casino ?

Ces questions allaient devoir attendre. Laura termina de monter son fusil et prit la direction de la ville.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre X

Laura longea les murs faits de débris et d'enseignes de magasins empilés. En chemin elle avait remarqué que l'endroit était peu à peu grignoté par le sable. Le désert aurait bientôt englouti ce qui restait de la ville. Elle arriva devant une grande porte grillagée sur laquelle trônait l'inscription " _FREESIDE"_ en lettres de différentes couleurs. L'enseigne clignotait de manière aléatoire. De chaque côté de la porte, deux hommes armés. L'un portait un blouson de cuir et un jean et l'autre une tenue noire avec un t-shirt blanc. Ils étaient coiffés de la même manière. Les cheveux gominés vers l'avant, formant une banane. Ils cessèrent leur discussion pendant que Laura passait près d'eux, lui jetant des regards se voulant menaçant. Laura les ignora et passa la grande porte. Elle déboucha sur une grande rue presque déserte. De chaque côté, des bâtiments en ruines. Certains reconvertis en squats, d'autres en petites échoppes. Près d'un tas de débris et de détritus, un enfant tapait au hasard avec un bâton. Plusieurs rats sortirent. Le garçon écrasa les rats avec son bâton et ramassa les restes sanguinolents des animaux avant de disparaître dans une des maisons. Il faisait encore nuit et dans le ciel des nuages se formaient à l'horizon.

Laura apercevait toujours les tours des casinos de plus en plus proche. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Elle baissa l'œil vers un homme très maigre, portant des morceaux de tissus déchirés en guise de vêtements.

\- S'il vous plait mam'selle, donnez-moi du Jet. Allez juste une petite dose.

Il tendait les mains, paumes ouvertes vers Laura.

\- Ou juste quelques capsules pour m'en acheter.

Il agrippa le vêtement de Laura qui se dégagea d'un mouvement du bras. L'homme tomba sur les fesses en vociférant des insultes. Laura continua son chemin. Elle arriva à un croisement. A gauche un bâtiment faisant l'angle de la rue. Laura remarqua plusieurs hommes armés portant des vêtements similaires aux gardes de l'entrée. L'enseigne consistait en une grande guitare frappée de l'inscription en néon rose " _The King's"_ et sur les côté du bâtiment " _School of Impersonation"_. De chaque côté de la porte, la silhouette d'un homme effectuant un pas de danse. A droite, la rue continuait et se finissait sous un tas de gravât. Deux enseignes attirèrent son attention. La première, légèrement en biais, " _Silver Rush"_ et la seconde surmontée d'un cow-boy chevauchant un atome, " _Atomic Wrangler"_. Elle continua vers les casinos du Strip. Elle arriva devant un grand grillage. Devant, des échafaudages avaient été installés et des Sécuritrons patrouillaient. L'un d'eux, roula vers Laura et lui barra la route.

\- Bonsoir Madame. Veuillez me présenter votre passeport.

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Votre passeport pour le Strip.

J'ai pas de passeport.

\- Alors veuillez payer la somme de 5000 capsules pour pouvoir entrer.

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ? J'ai pas cette somme sur moi !

\- Ma programmation ne me permet pas de faire de blague. Si vous ne pouvez pas payer ou que vous n'avez pas de passeport, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Bonne journée.

Laura remarqua que les Sécuritrons sur les échafaudages s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle observa le grillage. Aucun moyen de l'escalader. Elle nota ce qui ressemblait à des impacts de balle et à du sang séché sur le sol. Elle rebroussa chemin.

\- Hey t'as pas du feu ?

Elle tourna la tête. Une jeune fille, adossée au mur faisant l'angle de la rue venait de l'interpelait. Malgré la fraicheur de la nuit et l'averse qui s'annonçait, elle portait une tenue plus que légère. Une chemise nouée au-dessus du nombril, un décolleté plongeant, une courte jupe, des collants et des bottes.

\- Allez, sois sympa. Ça fait 3 jours que j'essaie d'allumer cette clope.

Laura remarqua la cigarette tordue que son interlocutrice tenait dans la main. Elle s'approcha et sortit le briquet de Luka de sa poche. Elle l'alluma et le tendit à la jeune fille. La petite flamme éclaira le visage de la jeune fille. Le maquillage qu'elle portait faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs, de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle était un peu plus jeune que Rose. Laura remarqua des traces de piqures sur ses bras ainsi que quelques ecchymoses. Cette dernière alluma sa cigarette.

\- Merci, dit la jeune fille.

Elle semblait visiblement contente. Elle fit un léger sourire en coin et ferma les yeux en soufflant la fumée.

\- T'es pas du coin. Si jamais t'as faim, soif, ou que tu recherches un peu de compagnie, je te conseille l'Atomic Wrangler !

\- Ils louent des chambres aussi ?

\- Ouais, 10 capsules la nuit. Après la compagnie c'est plus. 50 pour les humains, 40 pour Fist-O et 25 pour les goules. Et si ça t'intéresse, moi c'est 75.

Laura lui lança quelques capsules dans un petit sachet. La jeune fille le rattrapa au vol. Elle desserra la petite lanière en cuir et regarda à l'intérieur.

\- Laisse-moi finir ma clope et je suis à toi, dit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille souffla une dernière fois et jeta son mégot. Elle fit signe à Laura de la suivre. La jeune fille passa une porte en métal. Elles débouchèrent dans une grande pièce. Sur la droite, un comptoir de bar. Un homme et une femme se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux discutaient. A gauche, une scène, sur laquelle un homme en costume jouait du piano et chantait. Au centre, un grand tapis, des tables, des chaises, et une dizaines de personnes, dansant, buvant, fumant ou discutant. Au fond, dans une autre pièce, Laura remarqua des tables de jeux et des machines à sous. L'endroit était éclairé par quatre lustres et une forte odeur de tabac et d'alcool flottait dans l'air.

L'homme derrière le bar regarda la jeune fille entrer et salua Laura d'un signe de tête. La jeune fille mena Laura à l'étage dans une petite chambre. Laura jeta un coup d'œil vers la pièce principale et verrouilla la porte.

\- Vas-y installe toi, sois pas timide, sourit la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Comment je peux me procurer un passeport pour le Strip ?

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais aller sur le Strip te faire plumer? On a tout ce qu'il faut ici ?

\- Répond à ma question.

La jeune prostituée se retourna. Laura avait la main posée sur son revolver.

\- Tu sais si je cris, le gens vont se demander ce qu'il se passe et ils vont monter voir et s'ils te voient avec ton flingue ça va chauffer.

\- Alors raison de plus pour ne pas faire d'histoires.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Le seul moyen d'entrer sur le Strip c'est de passer par la grande porte. Je crois que tu peux falsifier un passeport chez Mick et Ralph. C'est une boutique à Freeside. Mais ils te feront pas ça gratuit.

\- Chez Mick et Ralph tu dis ?

\- Ouais ! Ralph est le meilleur pour falsifier des documents. Les Sécuritrons sont pas fichus de faire la différence. Le problème c'est…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, le Courrier serait passé par Ralph y'a plusieurs années pour entrer sur le Strip. Du coup je sais pas si c'est toujours aussi sûr. Il a dû faire en sorte que ses Sécuritrons reconnaissent les faux passeports.

Laura réfléchit.

 _"Rassembler la somme me prendrait trop de temps. Cette histoire de faux passeport est la seule solution possible mais si je me plante, je peux dire adieu à mon billet d'entrée et dans le pire des cas, je finirais vaporisée par les robots à la porte",_ pensa Laura.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est le seul moyen d'entrée ?

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête. Laura soupira.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu vas pas me demander de me taire sur cette conversation ou je sais pas quoi ?

Laura ne répondit pas. Elle attendit quelques instants puis fit mine de se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta et lança un sac de capsules à la jeune fille.

\- Pour le dérangement, dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

\- Wow ! s'écria la prostituée en regardant l'intérieur du sac. T'es généreuse comme personne !

La jeune femme quitta le Wrangler. Elle rebroussa chemin et trouva le magasin. Aussitôt, elle dégaina son revolver. L'intérieur avait était frappé récemment par une fusillade. Divers objets jonchaient le sol. Derrière un comptoir, Laura trouva un homme étendu sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Laura donna une tape sur la jambe de l'homme avec son pied. Pas de réaction. Elle souleva le corps du pied. Il avait reçu une décharge de fusil à pompe dans le ventre et ses entrailles se répandaient sur le sol. Laura entendit du bruit à l'étage. Elle leva son arme et commença à grimper l'escalier. En haut, elle découvrit, deux autres corps, l'un couché sur le dos, le visage arraché, le second assis contre un mur. Laura vérifia le premier corps puis le deuxième. Le deuxième se mit à tousser. Laura s'accroupit tout en restant sur ses gardes. L'homme regarda Laura et paru se détendre en la voyant.

\- Ah ces salauds mon bien eut, ricana l'homme avant de faire une grimace de douleur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Laura.

\- Je m'appelle Mick. Je tiens ce magasin avec mon partenaire Ralph. L'autre jour, une femme est venue pour que Ralph lui fasse un passeport pour le Strip. Le truc c'est que Ralph accepte uniquement si la personne est dans les petits papiers du King. Je crois que notre amie a préféré sauter cette étape.

\- J'ai besoin d'un de ces passeports moi aussi, dit Laura en bandant la blessure de Mick.

\- Ça va être compliqué… Aïe ! Cette nana a envoyé ses gros bras. Ralph est pas du genre à se laisser intimider alors ils ont préféré l'emmener de force.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ? Et votre King il fait rien ?

Laura aida Mick à s'assoir sur une chaise.

\- Le pauvre est trop occupé à faire en sorte que ses hommes se fassent pas vaporiser par les Sécuritrons du Courrier 6. Ça fait quelques mois que les relations entre lui et le King se sont détériorées. Je pense qu'ils ont emmené Ralph pour le forcer à faire des passeports pour eux.

\- Une idée d'où les ravisseurs sont allés ?

\- Je crois que l'un d'eux a parlé du Motel El Rey mais j'avais jamais vu ces types avant.

\- C'est par où ?

\- Près de l'ancien QG de la RNC, l'aéroport McCarran.

\- Par rapport à ici c'est loin ?

Mick grimaça.

\- Non. Prenez vers le Sud en quittant Freeside. Ensuite à l'Est depuis Aerotech. Y'a toujours quelques junkies ou prostituées qui trainent devant le Motel.

\- Bon restez ici, je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un.

\- Pas la peine, objecta Mick en retenant la jeune femme par le bras. Je vais bien réussir à me trainer chez Le King.

Mick attrapa de derrière un meuble un fusil à canon scié.

\- Tenez, dit-il en tendant l'arme à Laura. Y'a une boite de cartouche dans un placard sous la caisse. Faites payer ces enfoirés.

Laura attrapa un holster pour sa nouvelle arme et l'attacha à sa cuisse. Elle laissa Mick et quitta le bâtiment. En sortant, elle tomba nez à nez avec trois membres de Kings.

\- Bouge pas sinon je t'explose ! cria l'un des Kings en braquant son pistolet mitrailleur sur Laura.

\- Wow doucement ! s'écria la jeune femme en levant les mains vers lui.

\- T'es qui ?

Laura allait répondre quand les trois hommes regardèrent derrière elle. En voyant les cadavres et Mick blessé descendre tant bien que mal de l'escalier, ils se jetèrent sur elle et la plaquèrent contre le mur.

\- Putain c'est toi qui as buté ces types ?

\- Lâche-moi abruti ! Le pote de ce gars s'est fait enlever et si je vais pas le récupérer il va plus rester grand-chose de lui !

Les Kings ne voulaient rien savoir. Ils continuer de crier sur Laura. Un simple mot de travers et elle irait rejoindre les cadavres étendus dans le magasin.

\- Ça va Mick ? Où est Ralph ? C'est cette nana qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Non. C'est bon les gars vous pouvez la laisser partir. C'est la bande de Joan qui a fait le coup.

Les trois hommes relâchèrent Laura. L'un des Kings aida Mick à s'assoir par terre. Il se tourna vers un de ses compagnons et lui ordonna d'aller chercher de l'aide.

\- Ok bon désolé pour tout ça, dit un des Kings. On va s'occuper de Mick. Allez aider Ralph.

Laura franchit le portail qu'elle avait emprunté pour entrer à Freeside. Dans le ciel, plusieurs éclairs zébraient le ciel. Laura resserra sa casquette et son vêtement alors que les gouttes commençaient à tomber. Elle aperçut au loin les bureaux d'Aerotech. Elle emprunta le même chemin qu'à l'aller, en longeant les murs entourant Freeside et le Strip. Elle passa près d'une vieille ferme à l'abandon, encadrée de grillage. Elle arriva devant une grande enceinte. En contournant, elle passa près d'un grand panneau illuminé : " _Welcome To Fabulous New Vegas"._ Derrière les murs se trouvaient le Strip. Ici aussi, le désert reprenait peu à peu ses droits. Laura sourit en voyant le panneau, tellement la réalité était éloignée du message. Devant, elle vit un bâtiment délabré. Plusieurs personnes déambulaient à l'entrée et sur les petits balcons. Visiblement dans un état second, ils regardèrent Laura s'approcher d'un œil presque vide. Certains marmonnaient des choses incompréhensibles. Arrivée devant une des portes du Motel, Laura fut accostée par une femme. Les cheveux sales, des cernes sous les yeux et les dents jaunes. La femme s'agrippa aux vêtements de Laura avec son unique bras.

\- Non faut pas entrer ! C'est super dangereux ! Les mecs qui vivent dans la chambre au bout du balcon sont tarés.

\- Sais-tu s'il y a un homme avec eux. Qui serait blessé ou ici contre sa volonté ?

\- Faut pas que t'y ailles ! C'est super dangereux ! Hey ! Pour mon aide, t'aurais pas quelques capsules ?

\- Combien ils sont ? Dans la chambre.

Laura faisait s'entrechoquer quelques capsules dans sa main. La femme regarda la main de Laura avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Deux ! Ils sont deux ! Files moi les capsules !

\- C'est cette chambre au fond ?

\- Oui ! s'écria la femme sans quitter l'argent des yeux.

Laura laissa tomber les capsules et se dirigea vers l'escalier. La femme se jeta par terre et rassembla la misérable somme d'argent en riant. Laura enleva le cran de sûreté de son fusil laser et vérifia son revolver. Elle chargea le fusil à canon scié et monta au premier étage. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte de la chambre, enjambant les seringues vides, boites de conserves et les quelques junkies allongés sur le sol, morts ou en plein délire. Elle arriva devant la porte et écouta. Rien. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se plaça face à la porte et l'enfonça d'un coup de pied. Elle trouva un homme allongé sur une femme dans un lit. La femme cria et attrapa le drap pour se couvrir. L'homme sauta du lit et couru vers la table à côté de la porte d'entrée. Laura poussa la table d'un coup de pied et envoya l'homme à terre d'un coup de crosse. L'homme s'étala sur la moquette moisie. Laura le mit KO d'un coup de talon. Au fond de la pièce, Laura vit un second homme venir par une porte ouverte. Le pantalon défait il leva son fusil d'assaut et balaya toute la chambre d'une rafale. Laura recula et se plaqua contre le mur à l'extérieur de la chambre. La femme toujours sur le lit se leva et fut fauchée par les balles. Le tireur jura quand son arme d'enraya, laissant le temps à Laura de rentrer et de tirer. Le rayon frappa l'homme en pleine poitrine lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Il recula en titubant et s'écroula contre une étagère en métal renversée. Laura jeta un œil vers l'homme inconscient et vers et la jeune femme. L'homme était toujours inconscient et la jeune femme était morte. Elle s'approcha lentement du deuxième homme. Un trou fumant laissant apparaître les côtes et ce qui restait du cœur qui s'était liquéfié à l'impact du laser lui indiqua qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Laura s'approcha de la petite pièce du fond.

Elle allait passer la porte quand elle vit une main saisir le canon de son fusil. Surprise, elle pressa à nouveau la détente. Le rayon frappa le mur projetant de multiples petits morceaux de plâtres dans les airs. Un troisième homme surgit et tenta d'arracher l'arme de la jeune femme. Il parvint à lui prendre son arme. Laura lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. L'homme s'affaissa d'un couinement. La jeune femme en profita pour dégainer le fusil à canon scié et tira. La décharge de plomb pulvérisa la tête de son adversaire. A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, une autre femme à demi-vêtue se cachait dans la baignoire.

\- Tires-toi, ordonna Laura à la femme.

Cette dernière couru hors de la pièce, attrapa quelques vêtements et quitta la pièce en enjambant les corps. Laura attrapa un morceau de tissu sur une chaise et y versa de l'eau. Elle s'épongea le visage et retira les morceaux de cervelles dans ses cheveux. La pièce de tissu que lui avait donné Codsworth avant son départ était déchiré et maculé de sang. Elle le l'enleva et le jeta.

Elle retourna dans la chambre. Elle recouvrit le corps de la femme avec le drap sale et se tourna vers l'homme étendu sur le sol.

\- "Deux, ils sont deux", dit Laura en imitant la junkie à l'extérieur. Où t'as appris à compter ?

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Les junkies étaient toujours sur le balcon à délirer, ou au rez-de-chaussée à fouiller les tas de détritus à la recherche d'une seringue ou d'une capsule oubliée. Personne n'avait l'air de se soucier de la fusillade. Laura se retourna et s'approcha de l'homme toujours KO. Toujours étendu sur le sol, Laura en profita pour rassembler les armes qui trainer et les déchargea. Elle le retourna sur le dos et lui versa une bouteille de bière sur la tête. L'homme sursauta et toussa.

\- Ok mon vieux. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

\- Putain mais t'es qui ? répondit l'homme en massant sa tête et en se redressant.

\- Celle qui va te botter le cul si tu me dis pas ce que je veux savoir.

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Je cherche Ralph. Tu sais où il est ?

\- Connais pas.

Laura posa son pied sur la cheville de l'homme.

\- Fais un effort s'il te plait, dit Laura en appuyant de plus en plus fort.

\- Il est pas ici ! Je… Ah putain ma jambe merde ! Il… c'est nous qui sommes allés le chercher mais après on l'a livré… Aaah !

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez emmené ? demanda Laura en enlevant son pied.

\- Parce qu'on avait besoin d'une femme de ménage, dit l'homme en ricanant.

Laura le frappa au ventre et le saisit par l'épaule et avant de l'asseoir de force sur une chaise. Elle posa son pied sur son torse et appuya, coinçant l'homme entre elle et le dossier de la chaise contre le mur.

\- Ralph se fait un paquet d'argent avec ses faux papiers. Alors on a demandé gentiment une part du gâteau. Il a fallu qu'on se montre plus convaincant.

\- Bon soit. Vous l'avez emmené où ?

\- Je me souviens plus. J'ai des trous de mémoires en ce moment, ricana l'homme.

Laura pointa son revolver vers l'homme. Ce dernier leva les mains et fixa la jeune femme avec un rictus sur le visage.

\- C'est pas des trous de mémoires que tu vas avoir si tu continus !

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes répliques débiles ? dit l'homme en explosant de rire. Vas-y tire ! Si tu me tue ton copain tu sauras jamais où il est !

La jeune femme orienta son arme sur la main de son interlocuteur et tira. L'homme se recroquevilla en hurlant de douleur et en serrant sa main contre lui. Il examina sa main. La balle lui avait arraché deux doigts.

\- Ma main ! Oh mon Dieu ma main ! T'es une malade ! Tu m'as explosé la main !

\- Et je vais faire pareil avec le reste de ton corps si tu continus à te foutre de moi !

\- Ok, ok, sanglota l'homme. On l'a emmené aux Suites Monte Carlo !

Laura s'approcha du lit et attrapa une pile de vêtement qu'elle jeta aux pieds de l'homme.

\- Montre-moi où c'est.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre XI

L'homme mena Laura vers le Nord. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes entre les restes de maisons en bois et passèrent près d'une vieille usine. Devant l'entrée, trônait une gigantesque bouteille, arborant la marque d'un soda. Laura se rappela un spectacle similaire dans le Commonwealth. Après avoir dépassé plusieurs maisons en bois calcinées ou détruites, ils arrivèrent derrière un bâtiment. Sur le toit à l'angle, un néon indiquant le nom de l'endroit : " _Monte Carlo Suites"_. Laura et son guide contournèrent le bâtiment et arrivèrent devant une double porte en bois. Ils se firent arrêter par un homme en t-shirt et jean, portant une casquette rouge et un pistolet mitrailleur.

\- Salut Todd, dit l'homme qui accompagnait Laura.

Le dénommé Todd ne répondit pas. Il semblait ignorer l'homme et se contentait de regarder fixement Laura.

\- Tu veux quoi Howard ? finit-il par dire.

\- Euh… je viens voir Joan. C'est par rapport à notre payement pour l'enlèvement du mec à Freeside.

\- Elle est occupée, répondit le garde sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

\- Écoutes, Sean voulait lui poser quelques questions, genre… si on pouvait profiter des services de ce gars et avoir nous aussi un passeport pour le Strip. Tu sais à la place des capsules promises.

\- Pourquoi Sean vient pas le demander directement ? fit Todd en regardant l'homme et en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bah… il est… occupé, tu vois, héhé ! Il est avec Tara et April à la chambre.

Todd reporta son attention vers Laura.

\- Et elle c'est qui ?

\- Elle ? C'est une amie… Elle voulait savoir si Joan avait du travail pour elle, alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire les présentations.

Todd regarda Laura de haut en bas, puis regarda l'homme. Son regard s'arrêta sur sa blessure.

\- Il t'es arrivé quoi à la main ?

\- Oh ça, c'est rien. Juste une de ces junkies qui traîne à l'El Rey qui a voulu me voler. Je me suis coupé en voulant l'arrêter. C'est rien t'inquiète.

Howard transpirait. Todd restait silencieux et regardait à tour de rôle Laura et Howard. Laura remarqua qu'il venait d'ôter le cran de sûreté de son arme. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer. Todd leva son arme mais Laura fut plus rapide. Ils tirèrent en même temps. La balle siffla près du visage de Laura. Elle avait atteint Todd à la gorge. Il lâcha son arme et tomba à genou. Il essaya d'arrêter le flot de sang. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais seul des bulles de sang sortirent. Laura le laissa agoniser et se tourna vers Howard. Ce dernier s'enfuyait à toute jambe. Elle l'ignora et entra dans le bâtiment.

Dans l'entrée elle fut accueillie par un colosse en armure de métal. Il se jeta épaule en avant vers Laura qui se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Elle eut juste le temps de dévier un coup de couteau. La lame lui entailla le bras gauche. Elle esquiva un deuxième coup et passa derrière son assaillant. En se retournant, l'homme vint s'écraser le visage contre le fusil à canon scié de Laura. Elle pressa la détente, pulvérisant la tête de l'homme dans une gerbe de plomb, de sang, d'os et de morceau de cervelle. Laura rechargea son fusil. Devant l'entrée, un escalier obstrué par des décombres et, perpendiculaire à l'entrée, un couloir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. De chaque côté, le couloir prenait un virage autour de la cage d'escalier. Elle recula juste à temps pour éviter une décharge de plomb, qui grava le mur de plusieurs petites étoiles. Elle pouvait entendre des pas se rapprocher et des voix. Elle se tenait dos au mur à droite de l'entrée. Dans le couloir face à elle, elle vit un homme apparaître. Elle tira. Des étincelles puis des flammes jaillirent de son fusil. Elle lâcha l'arme. La cartouche avait explosé à l'intérieur du canon, rendant le fusil inutilisable. Les tirs continuaient de s'écraser contre le mur, cette fois ci, venant des deux côtés du couloir. Elle attrapa son fusil laser. Une femme arriva du couloir de gauche, tenant ce qui ressemblait à une petite tronçonneuse. Laura tira. La femme trébucha et heurta le mur avant de finir face contre terre sur le carrelage. Les tirs s'étaient calmés. Elle prit une grande inspiration, souffla et envoya une rafale derrière elle. Elle s'élança dans le couloir de gauche tout en tirant. Elle s'engouffra dans la première porte qu'elle trouva à sa gauche. Par chance il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, en somme assez semblable à celle du Motel El Rey.

Les tirs reprirent de nouveau. Elle se plaqua contre le mur près de la porte. Elle envoya une rafale au hasard. Elle dû faire mouche car elle entendit un cri de douleur et plusieurs insultes. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil. Elle ignorait combien d'ennemis elle avait en face d'elle mais elle en avait déjà mis 3 hors de combat. Elle vit un homme sortir d'une chambre à gauche. Elle tira et toucha l'homme entre les omoplates. Elle envoya une rafale vers l'entrée et sortit. Elle entra dans la pièce d'où l'homme venait de sortir. Elle introduisit une nouvelle cellule à fusion dans son arme. Ses assaillants faisaient le tour depuis l'entrée pour se rapprocher. Elle regarda son bras blessé. L'entaille n'était pas profonde mais lui brulait le bras.

\- Descendez cette salope ! hurla une voix. Elle vient sûrement récupérer le type de Joan.

Laura tira dans le couloir vers l'entrée. Sa rafale toucha le mur et projeta des débris de béton au visage d'un homme qui se dirigeait vers elle. Il hurla et se tint le visage entre les mains. Elle tira de nouveau et les cris cessèrent. Il ne devait plus rester que deux ou trois personnes en face d'elle. Elle se risqua à sortir. Elle suivit le couloir. Elle entendit un cliquetis métallique et un vit objet rouler près d'elle. Laura plongea dans une autre chambre. Deux secondes plus tard, une explosion ébranla le bâtiment. Couverte de poussière, elle se releva et toussa.

\- Arrêtes d'envoyer des grenades abruti, le bâtiment va nous tomber dessus ! s'écria un des pillards.

\- Ta gueule ! lui répondit son compagnon.

Laura essuya son visage. Les oreilles sifflantes, elle regarda autour d'elle. Encore une chambre de Motel. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et leva son arme. Un jeune homme tenant un pistolet et un couteau apparut. Laura tira. Le jeune homme prit une expression surprise et s'effondra contre le mur laissant une tâche rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il glissait à terre. Elle entendit une nouvelle grenade rebondir contre un mur. Laura se précipita dans le fond de la pièce. L'explosion ébranla encore le bâtiment.

\- Tu commences à m'énerver toi, siffla Laura entre ses dents.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. L'explosion avait noirci les murs et ajouté encore un peu plus de destruction à l'endroit. Elle avança dans le couloir en enjambant les corps et entra dans la chambre suivante. Rien à part des débris, un vieux frigo et un four. Elle continua d'avancer. Elle se trouvait derrière la cage d'escalier. Elle vit une autre grenade être jetée de la prochaine chambre. Laura se jeta en arrière et entra dans la pièce d'où elle venait à peine de sortir de justesse. Nouvelle explosion. Laura se rua à l'extérieur, elle s'approcha de la porte et fut accueillie par une pluie de balles. Une quatrième grenade roula à ses pieds. Cette fois Laura tapa dedans avec le pied et expédia la grenade dans le couloir qui rebondit contre les murs. Un bref hoquet de surprise laissa place à une grande explosion et un nuage de poussière provenant de l'angle du mur.

\- Mais bordel arête avec tes grenades ! Tu vas tous nous tuer !

\- Fous-moi la paix putain !

Laura pointa son arme dans la chambre. Trois pillards s'y trouvaient. Ils levèrent leurs armes sur elle. La jeune femme tira sur celui du milieu. Le rayon laser toucha la grenade qu'il tenait à la main. Laura se plaqua contre le mur du couloir alors qu'un nuage de poussière et de fumée s'échappait de la chambre. Le nuage dissipé, la jeune femme entra. Les murs étaient parsemés de traces de sang et d'éclats de shrapnels. Du pillard artificier ne restait qu'une main noircie, une jambe encore bottée et quelques morceaux vaguement identifiables comme humain. Ses deux compagnons gisaient sur le sol. L'un reposait contre le mur les avant-bras arrachés et le corps noirci. Le second hurlait de douleur et appelait à l'aide en rampant vers l'arrière de la pièce, les deux jambes et une partie du ventre en lambeaux.

Plusieurs coups de feu claquèrent près de Laura. Elle fit volte-face et tira. L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle trébucha vers elle, poussé par une femme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Elle poussa le cadavre de son compagnon vers Laura. Elle évita le corps mais pas le poing de la femme. Laura reçut un second coup au ventre. A terre, elle sentit la femme s'assoir sur elle et lui serrer le cou. Laura avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle envoya un coup de genou dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui ne bougea pas. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans les yeux de la femme qui lâcha prise. Laura attrapa l'extincteur accroché au mur et frappa son adversaire à la tempe qui s'écroula au sol.

Toussant et massant sa gorge qui portait les marques de doigt de la femme, Laura ramassa son arme. Elle entendait toujours des voix et des coups de feu dans sa direction. Les balles claquaient contre le mur de la chambre. La jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir. Dans la chambre suivante, deux hommes se tenaient dans l'entrée. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Elle récupéra une bouteille d'alcool encore intacte et enleva le bouchon. la bouteille était pleine de whisky. Elle déchira un morceau de sa chemise et l'introduisit dans la bouteille qu'elle secoua. Elle alluma le morceau de tissu et jeta la bouteille aux pieds des deux hommes. Elle entendit les cris des deux tireurs en train de brûler. Elle sortit de la chambre en leur tirant dessus, mettant fin à leurs cri de douleur.

Elle sauta par-dessus les flammes et vérifia la chambre. Quelques matelas, des vêtements et divers objets posés sur une table. La respiration toujours difficile, elle s'approcha de l'avant dernière chambre et passa près des corps qui finissaient de brûler et de celui de l'homme, ou de la femme, c'était difficile à dire, qui avait reçu en pleine figure la grenade qu'elle avait renvoyé. Les hurlements de l'homme dans la chambre avaient cessé. Elle se tenait devant la porte. Plus aucun coups de feu ou cris couverte de sang et de poussière, elle ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur un homme attaché sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Son visage était tuméfié par endroit. Derrière lui, une femme légèrement cachée derrière le prisonnier, tenant un fusil d'assaut qu'elle braquait contre le dos de l'homme.

\- Pose ton arme chérie, dit la femme.

\- C'est toi Joan ? demanda Laura qui s'était mise à couvert contre le mur.

\- Perspicace. Maintenant jette ton arme, sinon notre ami va avoir un terrible mal de crâne.

\- Si tu le descends, tu peux dire adieu à tes papiers pour le Strip, sourit Laura en enclenchant une nouvelle cellule à fusion dans son arme.

\- Je peux toujours te tuer toi.

\- Je peux très bien presser la détente et malencontreusement tirer sur notre « ami » dans le même temps, répliqua Laura

La femme réfléchit un instant. Laura jeta un coup d'œil. Elle s'exposa et se plaça face à Joan, son arme tournée vers elle.

\- T'es plutôt douée. Un deal ça te tente ?

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Commences par baisser ton arme qu'on puisse discuter plus sereinement.

\- Baisse la tienne aussi alors.

La femme continuait de sourire.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose. Toi et moi on s'associe et on profite des talents de ce gars pour se faire un paquet d'argent.

\- Et pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour mettre la main sur Freeside et le Strip tiens ! Une fois qu'on aura viré Le King et ses hommes on aura la belle vie. On fera payer une taxe d'entrée pour les touristes et…

Une détonation résonna dans la pièce. Joan avait levé son arme vers Laura et avait tiré. La jeune femme sentit une douleur dans sa jambe et riposta. Le rayon laser toucha Joan en pleine poitrine. La réaction thermique et chimique du laser s'enclencha et Joan commença à se vaporiser lentement. Une vive douleur traversait la jambe de Laura. Elle baissa les yeux et vit du sang couler de sa cuisse. Elle serra les dents et sautilla jusqu'à une chaise. L'homme attaché sur la chaise allait bien. Il tournait la tête pour essayer de regarder le tas de cendre fumant où s'était trouvé Joan.

\- Pas de réplique cinglante ou de punch-line héroïque. Vous avez quand même vaporisé cette nana d'un tir parfait

\- Hein quoi ? s'écria Laura interloquée. On n'est pas d'un film ou un roman d'avant—guerre.

\- Ouais laissez tomber. Si vous me détachiez plutôt ?

\- C'est vous Ralph. Celui qui fait les faux passeports pour le Strip ? demanda Laura en s'approchant.

\- Raah pourquoi que chaque fois qu'on vient me voir c'est uniquement pour ça ?

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, dit Laura en haussant un sourcil.

Elle attrapa un couteau planté dans un morceau de bois et détacha Ralph. Il se leva et massa ses poignets meurtris par les cordes.

\- Vous êtes pas facile à trouver, lança Laura en retournant sur la chaise.

\- Je suis très demandé ces derniers temps.

\- C'est votre ami Mick qui m'envoie. Je suis passée à votre magasin et je l'ai trouvé avec plusieurs copains de ces types.

\- Mick va bien ? J'ai entendu plusieurs coups de feu pendant qu'ils m'emmenaient.

\- Il est blessé mais ça va. Il doit être chez Le King à l'heure qu'il est.

Laura déchira la couture de son jean autour de la blessure. La plaie ne saignait pas trop mais Laura pouvait sentir la balle dans sa jambe.

\- C'est grave ? demanda Ralph en regardant la plaie et en grimaçant.

La balle avait ricoché contre le sol et s'était logée dans la cuisse de Laura.

\- Vous sauriez retirer une balle ? demanda Laura en fouillant ses sacoches à la recherche d'une pince.

\- Je suis habile de mes mains mais là vous m'en demandez trop, répliqua Ralph en commençant à chercher dans la pièce de quoi aider la jeune femme.

Laura examina la blessure. La balle s'était logée contre son artère. Si elle se ratait, elle se viderait de son sang dans cette chambre de Motel. Elle désinfecta la plaie et la pince du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Laura enfonça délicatement la pince dans sa blessure. Elle tira doucement et extirpa le morceau de métal de sa chair.

\- Tenez, dit Ralph en lui tendant un bandana rouge. C'était à un des gars du couloir. Ça devrait faire l'affaire pour votre jambe.

\- Vous avez mauvaise mine, fit Laura en serrant le morceau de tissu autour de sa jambe.

\- Vous vous êtes regardée récemment ? répliqua Ralph avec sarcasme.

Le visage de Laura était couvert de sang séché. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et des marques sur le cou suite à son corps à corps. Ses vêtements aussi étaient maculés de sang.

\- Si vous êtes prêt, on peut y aller, dit Laura en fouillant la chambre.

\- Laissez-moi juste prendre mes affaires.

Ralph rassembla des piles de papiers, de l'encre et une presse à papier dans un caddie.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire d'emporter tout ça ?

\- Vous croyez que ce genre d'objets pousse sur les cactus ? Si j'ai pas le bon matos, je peux pas bosser proprement.

Laura ne répondit pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le ciel restait gris. Howard s'était enfui au début du combat. Il pouvait revenir avec des renforts, ici ou à Freeside. Elle refit le tour de la chambre. Elle pianota sur la table. Une cantine vert-kaki posé sous la table attira son attention. Elle s'accroupit et tira la cantine vers elle. Elle fractura le cadenas avec la crosse de son revolver et ouvrit la caisse. A l'intérieur un appareil photo, un couteau de combat sur lequel des traits avaient été gravés. Elle trouva aussi une sangle en cuir incrustée de petites sacoches. Dessous, elle vit un grand vêtement anthracite. Elle le déplia. Il s'agissait d'un long manteau en cuir, qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous du genou. Le col les épaules étaient renforcées par une fine plaque de métal couleur kaki. La partie arrière était elle aussi renforcée par une plaque incrustée dans le manteau. Deux poches étaient cousues sur les manches, juste sous les épaules. Laura enfila le manteau. Elle prit aussi l'écharpe kaki. Cela ferait l'affaire en attendant qu'elle trouve de quoi se changer. Elle regarda une dernière fois la chambre et le couloir. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur particulière, mélange de poudre, de sang, de chair et de tissu brûlé et l'odeur typique qui accompagne l'utilisation d'une arme à énergie.

\- C'est quand vous voulez.

Laura se retourna. Ralph se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre avec son caddie.

\- Allons-y, dit Laura en retroussant les manches de son nouveau manteau.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre XII

Laura raccompagna Ralph à Freeside. Sa jambe lui faisait mal mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. A l'intérieur de la boutique de Mick et Ralph, le ménage avait été fait. Chaque objet avait retrouvé sa place, les corps et le sang avaient été enlevés. Ralph déposa ses affaires. Aucune trace de Mick ou des Kings que Laura avait vu avant de partir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le QG des Kings. Là, Laura sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Ralph salua un des hommes au comptoir de l'entrée.

\- Le King est là ?

Ce fut un autre homme, portant une tenue noire avec un t-shirt blanc à rayures noires adossé à une porte qui répondit.

\- Il fait passer des auditions.

\- Pacer, répondit Ralph en saluant l'homme d'un signe de tête.

\- On a installé ton petit copain Mick dans une des chambres. Mais si tu nous présentais plutôt ta ravissante amie, lança Pacer en regardant Laura avec un sourire.

\- C'est la femme que Mick a envoyé me chercher. Je suis bien content qu'elle se soit pointée.

\- Si t'allais rejoindre ton partenaire à l'étage pendant que la dame et moi on fait connaissance.

\- Si tu faisais plutôt connaissance avec mon uppercut, répliqua Laura.

La tension venait de monter d'un cran. Les membres des Kings présents, entourèrent Laura et Ralph. Certains plongèrent la main à l'intérieur de leurs blousons. Laura y distingua la crosse d'un pistolet.

\- Il va vraiment falloir travailler vos compétences en communication, murmura Ralph en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

La porte à côté de Pacer s'ouvrit. Laura put y voir une grande salle avec une scène et plusieurs tables et chaises. Un homme en costume beige et en pantalon noir, portant la même coupe de cheveux que les autres hommes et arborant un sourire en coin entra. A son arrivé, Laura remarqua qu'il dégageait un certain charisme, qualité qui, à sa connaissance, n'appartenait qu'à l'Ainé Maxson. La tension retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

\- Pacer c'est quoi ce raffut ? Comment je suis sensé auditionner les jeunes qui veulent devenir des Kings si j'arrive pas à les entendre.

\- Euh désolé King mais c'est Ralph et sa copine qui se sont ramenés. On leur a juste demandé d'attendre que t'es finit mais faut croire que la demoiselle connait pas la politesse.

Laura défia Pacer du regard.

\- Ça va, ça va. Pacer va voir si les gars de l'entrée ont fait ce que j'avais demandé. Vous autres, allez avec lui. Je dois m'entretenir avec nos invités.

\- Le petit groupe de King se dispersa sans formuler d'objection, seul Pacer resta quelques secondes de plus à maudire Laura du regard.

\- Ralph mon ami. Quand Mick est arrivé avec sa blessure, j'ai bien cru que la fin était arrivée pour vous deux.

\- Non King pas de problèmes. Mais sans l'intervention de cette femme ça se serait terminé autrement.

\- Le King se tourna vers Laura. Il dégageait une aura qui l'a mis aussitôt à l'aise.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé Ralph et Mick. Leur présence et leurs actions en font des vrais piliers de la communauté de Freeside. Je suppose que t'as pas fait ça par simple bonté.

\- J'ai besoin des services de Ralph pour entrer sur le Strip, répondit Laura.

\- Tu sais que t'as pas besoin de me demander la permission pour ça Ralph, dit Le King en se tournant vers Ralph.

\- Oui King je sais mais je voulais juste vous prévenir que le gang de Joan n'était plus une menace pour vous.

\- Heureux de l'entendre !

Ralph se tourna vers Laura.

\- J'ai une dette envers vous. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et aussi celle de Mick je pense. Pour vous remercier, je veux bien faire une exception et vous offrir le passeport gratuit.

\- Ce serait très aimable à vous, sourit Laura.

\- Bien l'affaire étant résolue, j'aimerai m'entretenir plus en détail avec vous, trancha Le King en prenant Laura par l'épaule.

Ralph quitta le bâtiment pendant que Le King emmenait Laura dans la salle de théâtre. Il l'invita à s'asseoir. Un de ses hommes arriva avec une bouteille de vin. Il servit un verre au King. Laura déclina poliment d'un geste de la main.

\- Vous m'avez rendu un fier service en vous occupant de Joan et de ses hommes. Je savais qu'ils voulaient s'emparer de Freeside. La situation est déjà compliquée sans qu'un autre joueur n'entre en scène.

\- Le Courrier 6 ? demanda Laura en observant la pièce.

\- Oui, soupira Le King. Il n'a pas toujours été le féroce dictateur qui règne en maître sur New Vegas. Quand je l'ai connu, il était plus… réservé. L'indépendance de New Vegas n'a pas tellement changé la donne, si ce n'est le nombre un peu plus croissant de drogués et sans-abris autour du Strip. Mais il s'est occupé de la plupart des gangs à l'extérieur de Freeside, du moins les plus gênants pour lui.

Laura écouta Le King. Il semblait vraiment affecté par la situation.

\- Comme tu m'as rendu service, je suis prêt à te rendre la pareille. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Parlez-moi du Courrier 6.

\- Tu as l'intention de le rencontrer ? Avant de te parler de lui, je dois te mettre en garde. Ce n'est plus l'homme que j'ai connu. Il est plus violent et imprévisible qu'avant. Si tu te mets sur son chemin, tu disparais. Je ne veux pas que mes hommes ou Freeside pâtissent de tes actions contre ou pour le Courrier 6.

\- Je vais le tuer.

Le King resta silencieux. Son léger sourire en coin s'effaça quelques secondes avant de de réapparaître.

\- Je peux lire la détermination dans ton regard et quelque chose me dit que tu as une chance de l'atteindre. Pour ce qui est de l'éliminer, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui ?

\- Il est charismatique, intelligent, il ne recule devant rien pour aboutir à ses fins. Certains le considèrent comme une Légende, comme Monsieur House, l'ancien propriétaire du Strip. Le Courrier 6 dirige la ville depuis le Lucky 38. Impossible de le louper. Il a ouvert au public juste après l'Indépendance de New Vegas. Si tu veux le trouver c'est là qu'il faut aller. Après j'ignore si tu pourras l'approcher. Je sais qu'il se promène de temps en temps sur le Strip avec ses Sécuritrons, histoires de rappeler à tout le monde que c'est lui le patron. Les familles qui géraient les autres casinos du temps de House ont bien tenté d'avoir leurs parts du gâteau mais ça c'est mal terminé pour eux. Pour revenir au Courrier c'est un homme dans la trentaine, il porte un manteau semblable au tien, mais il a une espèce d'emblème dans le dos.

\- Et vous dans tout ça ? demanda Laura.

\- Tu as peut-être déjà remarqué mais les Kings ont de plus en plus de mal à entrer sur le Strip.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez plus l'accès au Strip ?

\- Je ne sais pas. il faut croire que nous ne sommes plus en odeur de sainteté pour lui. Je l'avais déjà remarqué quand il me convoquait dans sa suite au Lucky 38 et me faisait attendre des heures pour au final m'annoncer que l'entretien était reporté. Une manière pour lui de m'humilier et me faire comprendre qui était aux commandes.

\- Merci pour toutes ces informations, dit Laura avec un hochement de tête.

\- Ça devrait prendre un moment à Ralph pour te faire ton passeport. En attendant tu ferais bien de te reposer, t'en a besoin. Il y a une maison abandonnée entre ici et la porte du Strip. Je te ferais livrer de nouvelles fringues et j'enverrais quelqu'un te prévenir quand Ralph aura terminé.

Laura remercia Le King. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Laura faisait les cents pas dans le salon de la maison. Elle avait appartenu à un groupe de chasseurs de primes à en juger par les notes offrants des récompenses qui traînaient sur le bureau de la chambre. Contrairement au reste de Freeside, la maison était assez propre. Laura s'allongea sur le canapé en cuir beige et posa son bras sur ses yeux. Pendant les deux jours qui étaient passés, elle avait rendu visite à Mick et Ralph pour acheter nourriture et munitions. Elle retourna aussi voir les Ryder et Canigou. Ce dernier n'était pas encore guérit, malgré les deux jours à rester au calme chez Nick et Luka. Laura était retournée à Freeside avec un pincement au cœur de devoir laisser son compagnon canin. Elle voulait qu'il récupère entièrement avant de l'emmener avec elle. Elle avait aussi trouvé de nouveaux vêtements : une chemise bleue pâle et un jean marron.

Laura se leva du canapé et regarda pour la énième fois les revues à moitié brûlée et les Comics de Grognak le Barbare. Elle sursauta presque quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle se précipita à l'entrée. Un petit garçon se trouvait devant la porte.

 _"Encore un vagabond ou un pauvre gamin drogué qui vient faire la manche"_ , pensa Laura en essayant de paraître aimable.

\- Votre passeport est près M'dame.

\- C'est vrai ? sourit Laura.

\- Vous devez aller chez Mick et Ralph pour aller le chercher.

Le garçon s'éloigna en courant. Laura ferma la porte, enfila son manteau et accrocha son holster à la cuisse. Avant de sortir elle prit soin de prendre son fusil et de ranger son couteaux et celui qu'elle avait récupéré dans la chambre de Joan dans leurs étuis sous son manteau. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard chez Mick et Ralph.

\- Bonjour, la salua Mick.

Il s'appuyait sur une canne et tenait à la main un bloc note d'inventaire.

\- On m'a dit que les papiers étaient prêts.

\- Oui ils sont sur le comptoir.

Laura attrapa les documents. De format rectangulaire, il rappela à Laura son passeport d'avant-guerre qui avait sûrement finit brûlé dans le Bombardement à Boston.

\- Bon séjour sur le Strip, lança Mick alors que Laura sortait déjà.

Elle courut vers le portail menant au Strip. Les Sécuritrons et les échaudages étaient toujours là, à monter la garde. Cette fois il y avait une petite file d'attente. Laura se plaça derrière un homme en costume gris, accompagné d'une femme en robe verte coiffée d'un étrange chapeau. Cette dernière se retourna et jeta un indiscret coup d'œil à Laura. Le Sécuritron laissait passer certaines personnes de la file, discutait avec certaines, en renvoyer quelques-unes ou contrôlait les passeports des autres. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le robot s'écarta et laissa passer l'homme et sa compagne. Il se replaça face à Laura et ressortit son jingle préenregistré.

\- Votre passeport s'il vous plait.

Laura tendit les papiers à la machine sans dire un mot. Elle pria intérieurement pour que le travail de Ralph puisse berner le robot. Le Sécuritron prit délicatement le passeport dans sa pince. Laura avait la désagréable impression que le visage représentant un militaire sur le petit écran télé du robot la regardait elle plutôt que son passeport. Après d'interminables secondes, la machine rendit les papiers à Laura.

\- Bon séjour sur le Strip.

Laura rangea le passeport dans son manteau et franchit le portail.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre XIII

Après tant d'efforts, de souffrances, de dangers affrontés et un long périple à travers ce qui restait des Etats-Unis, Laura avait enfin atteint la dernière étape de son voyage : entrer sur le Strip, le fief du Courrier 6. La frustration d'être coincée à Freeside laissa place à l'excitation, au moment de passer le grand portail d'entrée vers le cœur de New Vegas vers son but final, et à l'émerveillement, lorsque Laura découvrit, sans doute, un des endroits les mieux conservé depuis la chute des Bombes. Elle avait pu voir la ville de Diamond City éclairée la nuit et formant un halo blanc au-dessus des ruines de Boston. Elle avait déjà observée les néons des quelques casinos et magasins de Freeside. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était sans égal. C'était comme si elle avait fait un bond de 200 ans dans le passé ou avait voyagé vers un autre monde. Certes on pouvait voir par endroits quelques débris, ou constater la marque du temps sur les bâtiments ou la grande avenue sur laquelle Laura se trouvait, mais tout cela était vite éclipsé par l'aspect presque irréaliste de l'endroit. Il était difficile de croire qu'autour de cette simple avenue et des quelques casinos qui la bordaient, tout n'était qu'un vaste océan de ruines au beau milieu du désert.

Laura resta plusieurs secondes à contempler les jeux de couleurs, les vêtements des gens, les bâtiments.

\- Ils laissent vraiment entrer n'importe quoi sur le Strip de nos jours.

Laura fut tirée de sa rêverie. Elle vit le couple qui était entré juste avant elle se tenir sur les marches menant au bâtiment de gauche.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Ce couple rappelait à Laura certains des habitants de Diamond City, principalement ceux vivants dans les gradins supérieurs. Snobs et certains de leurs supériorité intellectuelle et sociale. La femme ne répondit pas. Elle entraina son mari par le bras qui esquissa un vague sourire désolé à l'attention de Laura.

 _"Pauvre conne",_ pensa Laura en les regardant s'éloigner.

Elle observa plus en détails le bâtiment. C'était une immense tour avec une grande base et un sommet ressemblant à une soucoupe sous laquelle quatre grandes barres s'échappaient. L'architecture rappela vaguement à Laura celle d'une roulette de casino. L'escalier menant à la double porte en bois était illuminé mais ce fut le gigantesque néon qui trônait au-dessus de la porte qui attira le plus l'attention de Laura.

\- Lucky 38, murmura-t-elle. Alors c'est ici que tu te caches.

Elle remarqua les deux Sécuritrons qui encadraient l'entrée du casino. Elle avait toujours cette désagréable impression que les visages affichés sur les machines la fixaient et décryptaient la moindre de ses pensées. L'envie de se ruer dans le casino et de chercher le Courrier 6 l'envahit. La vue d'une patrouille de Sécuritrons lui fit reconsidérer la chose. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'autre casino faisant face au Lucky 38. Il s'agissait ici aussi d'une tour, d'un aspect plus conventionnel, et nettement plus petite que le Lucky 38. A l'entrée, plusieurs arbres et parterres de fleurs décoraient l'entrée et un porche menait à l'entrée. En plus des néons orange et rouge, la façade était surmontée d'un grand brasero sur lequel le mot " _Gomorrah"_ était gravé. De chaque côté de ce brasier, deux néons représentaient la silhouette d'une femme, mince, à la poitrine visiblement généreuse, adossée à l'enseigne. Laura ne se fit pas d'illusions sur la nature des services proposés par le casino.

La patrouille de Sécuritron s'était arrêtée devant le porche et commençait à emmener de force deux hommes, visiblement un peu apeurés de se faire escorter de la sorte vers la sortie du Strip. Laura s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour entrer sur le Strip. Elle était arrivée à New Vegas depuis environ 5 jours et voulait en finir avec le Courrier pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle ignorait ce que le Courrier 6 pouvait bien mijoter avec une Bombe nucléaire et l'uranium qu'elle contenait et s'il n'était pas déjà sur le point d'atomiser une seconde fois ce désert ou tout autre point du globe. Laura devrait donc prendre son mal en patience et trouver le moyen le plus discret de rencontrer le Courrier 6 et de l'éliminer.

Elle continua d'avancer sur l'avenue. Dans les lampadaires, des enceintes avaient été installées et crachaient un air Jazz. Juste à côté du Gomorrah, se trouvait un autre casino, le Tops. Elle poussa la porte et entra. Dans la réception, un homme en costume gris lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

\- Le casino ne tolère pas les armes poussin. Il faut me les remettre.

\- Poussin ? répéta Laura en haussant les sourcils.

Le réceptionniste ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'attraper un plateau en argent sale de derrière le comptoir et le tendis vers Laura.

\- Vos armes s'il vous plait poussin.

Laura détacha son holster et le posa dans le plateau. Elle posa son fusil laser sur le comptoir.

\- Attention. Il est chargé, dit Laura en laissant l'arme au réceptionniste avec un sourire.

Elle avait pris soin de garder ses couteaux sur elle. Elle contourna la réception et arriva dans une pièce se scindant en deux. La partie droite était composée de table de jeux, et de machines à sous. Plusieurs personnes discutaient, jouaient ou fumaient en regardant d'autres personnes assises à des tables de jeux. Laura tourna à gauche. Une pancarte près d'une porte indiquait " _The Aces Theater"_. Laura poussa la porte. Elle entra dans une grande salle de spectacle. En face d'elle, une grande scène sur laquelle plusieurs personnes s'affairaient. Sur le mur derrière la scène, des cartes de jeux sur laquelle une lettre était inscrite, formant le mot _"Aces"_. Au centre de la pièce des tables et des chaises étaient disposées. Plusieurs personnes y étaient assises, buvant, fumant ou discutant. Dans le coin gauche de la pièce, un bar. Laura s'en approcha et s'assit sur un des tabourets libres. Elle héla le barman qui s'approcha. Elle commanda une bière. La barman s'éloigna et revint avec la bouteille.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver dans le coin. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur les casinos du coin ? demanda Laura en payant.

Le barman la regarda, ne répondit pas et s'éloigna pour servir d'autres clients.

\- Merci de votre aide, murmura Laura en buvant une gorgée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit des hommes habillés comme le réceptionniste près des différentes portes de la pièce, un homme afro-américain en costume donner des ordres aux personnes sur la scène, quelques personnes entrer et sortir de la salle de spectacle. Elle fouilla dans la poche de son jean pour chercher des capsules pour une autre bière et tomba sur le jeton qu'elle avait ramassé sur le cadavre de l'homme qui avait attaqué la station Red Rocket et Shaun. Elle regarda le petit objet et se rappela soudain que l'emblème dessiné dessus, était le même que sur le néon du Gomorrah.

 _"Comment j'ai pu oublier ça putain !"_ pensa Laura en bondissant vers la sortie.

Elle arriva devant la réception et récupéra ses armes. Elle ressortie sur le Strip et rebroussa chemin vers le Gomorrah. Elle dépassa les danseuses et les badauds et entra. Là encore le réceptionniste lui demanda de remettre ses armes. Beaucoup moins aimable, elle lui remit son fusil mais parvint à garder son .44 et ses couteaux. Elle entra dans la partie casino et s'approcha d'une table près d'un grand brasier au centre de la pièce. Les jetons que les joueurs utilisaient étaient bien les mêmes.

 _"Je vais peux être en apprendre plus ici. C'est obligé"_ , pensa Laura.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant une indication, un bureau ou quelqu'un pouvant lui donner des informations sur le Courrier 6 ou le Lucky 38 mais rien. Elle finit par s'installer à une table en soupirant. Elle posa le jeton sur la table et le fit tourner. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Un homme dans la trentaine s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Vous avez trop flambé ? dit-il en désignant le jeton.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Laura observa son interlocuteur. Grand, brun avec des cheveux courts en bataille et une petite barbe. Il portait un bandeau sur l'œil droit, un grand manteau semblable à celui de Laura mais sans manches, un jean et des rangers. Ce qui frappa Laura, c'était le Pip-Boy à son poignet et le haut d'une combinaison d'Abri sous son manteau. Sur le col de la combinaison, le chiffre 21. Elle regarda son visage. Son œil bleu la transperçait et il arborait un léger sourire. Il avait plusieurs petites cicatrices sur le front, les sourcils et au niveau du coup.

\- Je crois que vous savez qui je suis.

Le Courrier 6 se tenait devant elle. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé, où, pour être plus exact, il était venu jusqu'à elle.

Laura serra les dents. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, dégainer son arme et lui enlever le sourire qu'il arborait. Le Courrier plissa légèrement les yeux, tourna un peu la tête mais continua de fixer la jeune femme.

\- Vous savez, quand je suis allé chercher le colis que nos amis communs ont récupéré, je me suis renseigné sur vous. Vous avez dû entendre un paquet d'histoires sur moi. Vous devriez être contente, vous êtes une star chez vous. L'Habitante d'Abri. L'Unique Survivante. La femme qui a détruit la plus grande menace que le Commonwealth ait connu. Etre le centre de l'attention, c'est toujours excitant n'est-ce pas ? Bref, lorsque je suis rentré ici et que j'ai appris que quelques jours plus tard, une femme vous ressemblant étrangement venait de faire son apparition au barrage Hoover, je me suis dit que cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant notre rencontre. Je dois d'ailleurs vous dire que vous êtes ravissante et en pleine forme, pour une femme de 200 ans.

Laura resta silencieuse. Le Courrier glissa la main à l'intérieur de son manteau et en sortie un jeu de carte.

\- Savez-vous jouer aux cartes ? Personnellement je n'ai jamais rien compris au Caravan mais j'aime bien faire une partie de Poker de temps à autre. Vous connaissez les règles ? Bah, passons. Contentez-vous de montrer vos cartes quand je montre les miennes.

Il mélangea le paquet de carte et commença la distribution.

\- Je vais vous tuer. Je vais vous tuer, espèce d'enfoiré.

\- Surveillez votre langage dans les casinos Madame.

Laura n'avait pas entendu les deux Sécuritrons qui s'étaient placés à côté d'elle.

\- Laisser-moi vous raconter une histoire. Un jour on demanda à un petit courrier de transporter un étrange objet jusqu'au Strip de New Vegas. Le jeune homme tout heureux de trouver enfin du travail, s'élança. Il ignorait que d'autres personnes convoitaient cet objet et se retrouva prisonnier. Laissé pour mort avec du plomb dans la tête, il revint en quête de revanche et se trouva malgré lui au milieu d'une guerre entre trois géants. Un ours, un taureau et un robot. Contre toute attente le jeune courrier tira son épingle du jeu et évinça de la partie un à un les autres joueurs. Aujourd'hui ce petit courrier est devenu grand et il est prêt à tout pour garder ce qu'il a gagné.

Le Courrier distribuait les cartes. Laura continuait de le fixer.

\- Alors ce petit courrier devenu grand décide que les deux autres joueurs restants, l'ours et le taureau, sont encore un peu trop présent dans la partie. C'est pourquoi il décida d'aider l'ours à détruire le taureau.

Il retourna ses cartes et invita silencieusement Laura à faire de même. La jeune femme retourna négligemment ses cartes sans mêmes les regarder. Le Courrier les regarda pinça les lèvres et mélangea à nouveau le paquet. Il s'arrêta pour allumer une cigarette.

\- Le problème, continua le Courrier. C'est que l'ours est tenace et qu'une fois qu'il se sera occupé du taureau, il viendra remercier le grand courrier et tentera de lui prendre ce qui lui revient de droit.

\- Vous êtes malade.

\- Pardonnez ce piètre choix de mots, mais je ne vois pas les choses du même œil que vous. Vous voyez, j'ai effectivement aidé la RNC en prenant le contrôle du Strip et elle était très contente que je m'occupe de la Légion au barrage i ans. Mais, elle n'a pas tellement appréciée que je vire son armée du barrage par la même occasion. Vous devez savoir que ma présence au barrage et à New Vegas représente une sacré épine dans le dos de la RNC. Tôt ou tard, elle viendra pour reprendre le coin, m'éjectant par la même occasion et me privant de ce pourquoi je me suis battu.

\- Arrêtez votre petit numéro, fit Laura en tapant du poing sur la table.

Le Courrier distribuait toujours les cartes. Il pencha la tête en arrière et souffla la fumée de la cigarette. Laura commençait à perdre son calme.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Allez-y, tuer moi. Je suis là devant vous, sans arme. Vous pouvez terminer cette histoire ici et maintenant.

Laura baissa la main vers son revolver. Le Courrier ne la regardait plus et se contentait de mélangeait le paquet de carte. Laura reposa sa main sur la table. Le Courrier esquissa un léger sourire et distribua les cartes. L'envie de le tuer envahissait la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle voulait savoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme s'en été pris à elle, et quelles étaient ses raisons.

\- Pourquoi le Commonwealth ? A quoi bon traverser le pays pour récupérer cette Bombe ? demanda Laura.

\- C'est un petit peu farfelu oui, dit le Courrier en allumant une autre cigarette. Il est vrai qu'on pourrait croire qu'avec toutes les Bombes qui sont tombées, il devrait y en avoir une, non-explosée dans le désert quelque part. Récupérer du matériel en plein dans le jardin de la RNC ne m'aurait apporté que des problèmes alors que chercher à l'autre bout du pays… Même comme ça, cela sonne toujours idiot. C'était plus risqué de faire ça que de chercher ici je vous l'accorde mais il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques.

Il montra ses cartes. Laura dévoila les siennes.

\- Si j'ai décidé de trouver cette Bombe, dit le Courrier en rassemblant à nouveau les cartes pour les mélanger. C'est uniquement pour faire comprendre à la RNC que si je ne peux pas avoir le barrage et New Vegas, personne ne l'aura.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un fumier. Vous êtes prêt à déclencher une guerre et tuer des innocents pour préserver votre petit paradis.

\- Et vous ? demanda le Courrier en coupant le paquet de cartes. Vous pensez mieux valoir que moi ? Combien ? Combien de personne avez-vous tuée depuis votre sortie de l'Abri ? Vous et moi sommes pareils.

\- Ne me comparez pas à vous ! Je n'ai pas tué d'enfants innocents comme vous !

\- Et les personnes à qui vous avez ôté la vie ? Vous croyez valoir mieux que moi parce que vous ne tuez que des pillards ? Vous avez tué combien de personnes depuis votre arrivée ?

Le Courrier étala les cartes au centre de la table et commença à distribuer celles de Laura. La jeune femme, fatiguée de ce petit jeu, dévoila directement ses cartes.

\- Vous savez, dit-elle. En fait je n'en ai rien à foutre de votre Bombe et de cette histoire de RNC et de barrage. Vous m'avez ôté ce que j'ai de plus précieux et pour cela, je vais vous tuer. Mais avant, je vais faire en sorte que vous regardiez ce que vous avez de plus cher partir en cendre.

Le Courrier regardait les cartes de Laura. Une paire de 8 et une paire d'as. Il secoua la tête et prit un air désolé.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela n'arrive pas, Miss Mackenzie. La Main du Mort, dit le Courrier en désignant les cartes. Selon la légende, ceux qui obtiennent cette main de Poker sont maudis et mourront prochainement. Pour ce qui est de la partir malédiction, votre vie parle d'elle-même. Une vie détruite par la Grande Guerre, un mari assassiné sous vos yeux et un enfant enlevé et l'incapacité de le voir grandir et de l'élever. Pour ce qui est de votre mort… si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui vous mettra dans une tombe anonyme dans le désert. Si vous avez de la chance.

Le Courrier se leva, écrasa son mégot et fixa Laura de son regard magnétique. Il fit un signe à ses Sécuritrons. Avant que Laura ne puisse réagir, les deux robots qui l'encadraient l'avait saisie par les bras. Le Courrier marcha tranquillement vers la sortie, ses robots et Laura juste derrière lui. Tout le monde les regardait, sans oser bouger ou dire un mot.

A l'extérieur, le Courrier regarda vers le ciel. Les néons sur les immeubles éclairaient la rue comme en plein jour. Il fixa un instant la pleine lune. Les Sécuritrons tenaient toujours Laura.

\- C'est par une nuit comme celle-ci que le petit courrier s'est élevé de sa tombe pour commencer son ascension, dit le Courrier les yeux toujours tournés vers le ciel.

\- Si je ne vous tue pas dans cette vie, je vous aurais dans l'autre, enfoiré, siffla Laura. Je vais prendre un plaisir fou à vous tuer.

Il se tourna vers elle, leva légèrement les bras comme pour montrer ce qui l'entourait et sourit légèrement.

\- Nous sommes à New Vegas. Tout peut arriver.

Il fit un signe à ses Sécuritrons.

\- Veuillez escorter Miss Mackenzie en dehors du Strip. Veillez à ce qu'elle garde un souvenir inoubliable de son séjour parmi nous.

Laura fut emmenée par les deux robots vers la porte du Strip. Elle tourna la tête et vit le Courrier grimper les marches menant au Lucky 38.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre XIV

Les Sécuritrons escortèrent Laura à l'extérieur du Strip. Les deux robots la lâchèrent et barrèrent la route vers la porte du Strip. La jeune femme vit une fente à l'intérieur de leurs pinces s'ouvrir. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la tour du Lucky 38. Laura traversa Freeside. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance. Elle avait sous-estimé le Courrier. Ce dernier se trouvait toujours dans son casino et était même venu la narguer en se présentant directement devant elle.

Elle s'arrêta dans une ruelle. Son unique chance de se venger était passée. Elle pensa à Shaun. Elle tapa du pied dans une pile de détritus en jurant. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir abandonné Shaun en courant après les hommes du Courrier et maintenant, elle n'avait pas pu remplir la promesse qu'elle avait faite en partant, venger sa mort. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Elle frappa tout ce qui passait près d'elle en criant. Elle finit par tomber assise contre un container et enfouit son visage dans ses bras et pleura. Elle se demanda ce que Nate pouvait bien penser d'elle.

Quand Laura rouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Elle s'était endormie dans la ruelle. Elle se releva péniblement.

\- Vous devriez faire attention Madame, Freeside est un endroit dangereux, en particulier la nuit.

La jeune femme tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix. Un jeune homme se tenait contre un mur, portant un blouson en cuir, un pull rouge et un jean noir. En le voyant, Laura dégaina son revolver et le pointa sur l'homme.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, dit l'homme en levant les bras.

\- A quoi bon, soupira la jeune femme en baissant son arme.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle. Plus vieux qu'elle, rasé de près, il tendit la main vers elle.

\- Lieutenant Harris, Deserts Rangers de la RNC.

\- Vous me voulez quoi ? demanda Laura en ignorant la main du soldat.

Elle commença à marcher vers la sortie de la ruelle.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation avec le Courrier 6 cette nuit. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça a vachement dû vous contrarier pour que vous vous endormiez en pleurant dans une ruelle.

Laura ne l'écoutait pas, elle ne pensait à rien, à part trouver un endroit où être tranquille.

\- Je peux vous aider à tuer le Courrier.

Laura s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et lança un regard mauvais à Harris.

\- C'est bien ce que vous voulez non ? A moins que vous n'ayez abandonné l'idée de venger votre fils.

La jeune femme serra les dents. Cet homme était-il là pour l'aider ou était-ce une ruse du Courrier pour la pousser à l'affronter de front.

\- Il a sûrement dû vous expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouve avec la RNC. Nous voulons effectivement incorporer New Vegas et le Nevada à la République…

\- Vous voulez l'annexer plutôt, le coupa Laura en cherchant ses sacoches à la recherche de quoi manger.

\- Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Toujours est-il que le Courrier refusera toute tentative de négociation avec nous et il ne nous laisse pas d'autre choix.

\- Votre guerre avec lui ne m'intéresse pas. C'est à cause de vos histoires que j'ai perdu mon fils. C'est peut être après vous que j'aurais dû courir dès le début, fit Laura en posant la main sur son revolver.

\- Vous pouvez me crier dessus ou me casser la figure, ça ne résoudra pas le problème et ça ne fera pas revenir votre fils, Madame.

Laura avait l'impression d'entendre Danse parler.

\- Je suis au courant pour cette histoire de Bombe atomique, continua Harris avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide. Alors vous pouvez continuer de vous lamenter dans cette charmante petite allée ou vous pouvez me suivre et m'aider.

La jeune femme hésita un instant. Elle finit par suivre Harris en dehors de Freeside. Il l'emmena vers le Nord dans une maison. Là il la fit entrer dans une pièce à l'étage du bâtiment. Le mur était en partie détruit. Elle pouvait voir la tour indiquant l'entrée de Freeside. Dans la pièce, un bureau, un lit et quelques objets posés sur une étagère.

\- La meilleure chambre avec vue de tout le New Vegas, dit Harris en posant un plan sur le bureau.

Laura s'approcha. Il s'agissait d'un document de couleur bleu, le genre plan de construction.

\- La Bombe du Courrier se trouve dans les sous-sols du Lucky 38. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a mise ici, ni comment il a fait pour la faire entrer et encore moins pourquoi il a choisi de la placer ici et pas sur le barrage.

\- Si vous savez ça, pourquoi vous êtes ici à m'en parler et pas en train de botter les fesses de cet ordure ?

\- Etes-vous familière avec les principes de la politique et de la bureaucratie ?

Laura souffla. Certaines choses pouvaient survivre à tout, même à l'Apocalypse.

\- Pour faire court, la RNC ne crois pas que le Courrier possède une telle puissance de frappe.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, vos ordres sont d'observer et d'attendre ?

Harris hocha la tête. Il désigna plusieurs points sur le plan.

\- Ce sont les égouts de New Vegas. Ils vous permettront de rattraper les tunnels de maintenances des casinos sous le Strip et d'entrer dans le Lucky 38.

\- Ce sera quoi mon rôle dans l'histoire, l'interrompit Laura. Et vous dans tout ça ?

\- Je vous offre une seconde chance de faire ce pourquoi vous êtes venue ici. Pour ce qui est de mon rôle, je ne peux pas intervenir sans ordre direct de mes supérieurs. Cependant, mes hommes et moi pourrions tout à fait être amenés à intervenir si une balise de détresse de la RNC se déclenchait dans l'enceinte d'un des casinos.

Laura regarda le plan. Le destin lui offrait une nouvelle chance. Elle pouvait accepter l'offre d'Harris et obtenir sa vengeance, ou elle pouvait tout plaquer, récupérer Canigou et repartir. La RNC aussi était responsable dans cette histoire, autant que le Courrier. Elle se revit en train de serrer la petite main de Shaun, étendu sous le drap après sa mort.

\- Je fais comment pour entrer, je frappe à la porte et j'attends qu'on m'ouvre ?

En guise de réponse, Harris déposa une sacoche. A l'intérieur, des pains d'explosifs.

\- Vous les placez sur les points indiqués sur le plan et vous arriverez dans les tunnels de maintenance. Après, vous devrez trouver les sous-sols du Lucky 38. Vous devrez désactiver ses Sécuritrons. Après, le Courrier sera à vous.

\- Et pour la Bombe je fais quoi ? Si ce taré décide de la déclencher je serais aux premières loges.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Le Courrier ne se fera pas sauter.

\- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, lui fit remarquer Laura.

\- Si je me trompe, nous serons morts ou des versions goulifiées de nous arpenterons ce qui restera du Strip.

C'était quitte ou double. Si cela fonctionnait, elle aurait sa vengeance et pourrait rentrer chez elle. De l'autre, elle se ferait tuer par les robots du Courrier ou serait vaporisée par la Bombe. Elle se doutait aussi que la RNC voulait sans doute récupérer la Bombe pour elle.

\- Très bien j'accepte.

La nuit venait de tomber. Laura était assise sur le lit et observait les lumières de Freeside. Harris lui avait laissé un transpondeur de la RNC qu'elle devrait activer une fois qu'elle aurait tué le Courrier. Il lui avait également laissé un fusil d'assaut R91 et plusieurs chargeurs. La jeune femme fumait une cigarette et regardait l'heure défiler lentement sur son Pip-Boy.

 _"Si je m'en sors j'arrête."_ , pensa-t-elle en regardant la fumée s'échapper de l'extrémité de la cigarette.

Elle repensa aux paroles du Courrier, à ce qu'il lui avait dit par rapport à cette main de Poker. La Main du Mort. Il avait peut-être raison. Elle devait être maudite. Née pour voir le monde qu'elle avait connu sombrer dans les flammes, survivre à sa famille et condamnée à se retrouver impliquer dans toujours plus de conflits. Jusqu'à sa mort.

 _"Tout ça c'est juste pour me faire peur. Je suis juste fatiguée de passer mon temps à me battre."_ , se dit-elle.

Laura écrasa son mégot. Elle sauta du lit et attrapa son manteau et son fusil. Elle marcha quelques mètres en dehors de ma maison jusqu'à une plaque d'égout. Elle descendit l'échelle et alluma son Pip-Boy. Le petit faisceau de lumière éclaira les parois en béton. Laura grimaça devant l'odeur et couvrit son visage avec son écharpe.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le tunnel. Elle suivait le plan de Harris avec l'aide de son Pip-Boy. Elle dû rebrousser chemin plusieurs fois à cause de tunnel effondrés ou bloqués par Dieu seul sait quoi. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, elle pouvait voir des rats, certains aussi gros que Canigou s'enfuir quand le faisceau de sa lampe se rapprochait trop d'eux.

Elle arriva devant une porte en acier. Derrière, elle pouvait entendre des voix. Elle actionna la porte qui coulissa et s'enfonça dans le sol. Elle se trouvait face à une grande salle, qui avait dû servir de salle de maintenance pour les ouvriers qui travaillait dans les égouts avant la Guerre. Maintenant l'endroit servait de refuge à une vingtaine de personnes, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, jeunes et vieux.

Rassemblés autour de barils enflammés ou assis sur des chaises de fortunes, les habitants discutaient, buvaient, jouer aux dames avec des capsules. Aucun ne sembla remarquer la présence de Laura. La porte se referma derrière elle et elle consulta sa carte. Elle suivit les couloirs sous les quelques regards des habitants les plus curieux et arriva face à une autre porte. Elle actionna l'interrupteur et entendit les verrous s'enclencher. Elle déboucha sur un autre égout.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans les tunnels, à tourner en ronds et à chasser les quelques rats et Radcafards qu'elle croisait, elle trouva enfin l'endroit indiqué par Harris. Laura éteignit son Pip-Boy et plaça les explosifs sur le mur. Elle se recula à bonne distance. A couvert derrière un mur, elle attrapa le détonateur et appuya.

Le sol et les murs tremblèrent. Laura s'engouffra dans le trou et arriva dans un autre tunnel. Plus propre et moins nauséabond que les autres, elle pouvait voir sur les murs plusieurs indications. " _Générateurs", "Eclairage Public"_. Elle tourna dans les tunnels et trouva enfin une porte, portant dessus un jeton de Poker et le chiffre 38.

Elle actionna le verrou. La porte la mena dans d'autres tunnels. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. L'accès aux sous-sols du Lucky 38. Aucune trace du Courrier ou de ses Sécuritrons. Elle tomba sur une grande salle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le plafond. Plusieurs passerelles s'élevaient au-dessus d'elles. Au centre, un champ de tir, entouré d'un champ de force dans lequel plusieurs Sécuritrons tiraient sur des mannequins. Des dizaines d'ordinateurs clignotaient autour d'elle.

Laura continua d'avancer, sur le qui-vive. Elle pouvait voir des Sécuritrons sur les passerelles mais aucun ne l'avait repérée, ou ne l'avait pas encore prise pour cible. Elle tomba sur une autre salle. A l'intérieur, des caisses, des containers, des cartons. Son Pip-Boy grésilla. Des radiations. Elle chercha dans les différentes caisses. Dans une caisse posée sur un chariot. Un petit objet circulaire. Ce n'était pas la Bombe qu'elle avait vue à Far Harbor, c'était beaucoup plus petit. Mais c'était bien de là que les radiations provenaient.

\- Il ne va jamais pouvoir atomiser quoi que ce soit avec un engin aussi petit. C'est plus gros qu'une mini-nuke certes, mais pas assez pour espérer détruire une ville.

Elle rebroussa chemin. Elle comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Elle arriva à nouveau dans la salle des ordinateurs. Là elle fouilla un peu. Le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas encore fait intercepter par le système de sécurité lui trottait dans la tête. Aucun de ces ordinateurs ne semblait contrôler les Sécuritrons. Elle arma son fusil et tira. Les différentes consoles fumèrent et des étincelles jaillirent des ordinateurs.

\- Je vais démolir ton précieux casino Courrier 6. On verra si tu fais toujours le malin quand ton bâtiment partira en miette.

Une alarme se mit à retentir. Plusieurs Sécuritrons arrivèrent et des tourelles automatiques sortir des murs et commencèrent à tirer dans tous les sens. Les Sécuritrons faisaient feu sur Laura et les tourelles. Le système de sécurité tirait sur toute entité présente dans son champ de tir. Elle avait dû détruire la commande des tourelles et détraquer leur système de visée.

Laura se rua dans un des tunnels de maintenance. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un Sécuritron. Elle eut juste le temps de se baisser quand ce dernier balaya le couloir de son bras mécanique. La jeune femme pointa son arme vers l'écran du robot et tira. Mise hors de combat, la machine s'effondra dans un fracas métallique. Laura trouva une porte et un escalier. Les murs étaient en meilleurs états. Elle passa une porte et à sa grande surprise se retrouva au beau milieu du casino. Les joueurs n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte du bazar qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds.

Un Sécuritron s'avança vers Laura.

\- Bonsoir Madame, les armes ne sont pas tolérées dans l'enceinte du casino. Veuillez…

\- Dégage le tas de ferraille.

Laura vida le reste de son chargeur sur la machine. L'écran du Sécuritron explosa.

\- Tout le monde dehors, cria la jeune femme en rechargeant et en tirant plusieurs coups de feu en l'air.

La foule paniquée se rua vers la sortie. Les Sécuritrons présents dans la salle et à l'entrée arrivaient mais ne pouvaient pas passer avec les joueurs se précipitant vers eux. Laura en profita pour sortir de la pièce. Au passage, elle arma quelques pains d'explosifs et les jeta dans la pièce. Elle arriva face à une grande salle de jeux. Laura repéra une porte frappée du logo du casino. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ascenseur. Elle courut dans la direction et appela l'ascenseur.

\- Allez plus vite, pesta-t-elle en s'abritant des tirs et en attendant l'ouverture de la porte.

Elle envoyait quelques tirs vers les robots. Les Sécuritrons étaient toujours aux prises avec les clients paniquées et hystériques qui se ruaient vers eux en leur demandant de l'aide. Laura entendit le _"ding"_ de la porte et se jeta à l'intérieur. Elle appuya sur le premier bouton qu'elle trouva. La porte se referma.

Elle rechargea son arme et fixa la porte, prête à affronter ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un sur un autre Sécuritron. Laura pesta et se plaqua du mieux qu'elle put près de la porte. L'intérieur de l'ascenseur s'illumina d'étincelles quand la mitrailleuse du robot fit feu. Son arme vidée, Laura émergea, couverte de poussière métallique et vida son chargeur sur la machine qui s'effondra.

Elle se trouvait dans la coupole au sommet du Lucky 38. Derrière la grande baie vitrée, elle pouvait voir le désert se dessiner dans l'obscurité. Elle prit l'escalier sur sa gauche. Elle arriva dans une petite pièce où une grande console avec plusieurs écrans trônait contre une immense vitre, offrant une vue à 360 degrés du désert qui entourait la ville. Sur l'écran principal au centre un visage représentant deux yeux et un sourire.

\- Oh mais nous avons de la visite. Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue au Lucky 38, fit l'ordinateur d'un ton un peu trop joyeux.

Laura regarda autour d'elle. Elle compta 5 Sécuritrons qui s'approchaient. Elle ignora le grand ordinateur et remonta l'escalier. Un des Sécuritrons lui barra la route. Son visage de militaire passa d'un fond gris à rouge alors qu'il levait son bras métallique vers Laura. Cette dernière leva son arme et tira. La machine attrapa le fusil de la jeune femme et lui arracha des mains. Laura plongea en avant et attrapa son revolver. Elle tira sur la jambe du robot qui perdit l'équilibre et dévala l'escaler vers ses congénères. Laura sauta la balustrade et se jeta sur son fusil. Elle élimina les machines qui tentaient de se relevaient. Un autre Sécuritron arriva. Laura enjamba la pile de machine désactivée et remonta à nouveau les escaliers. Elle protégea son visage des éclats de ciment alors que les balles fusaient autour d'elle. Elle se retourna et tira. La tête du Sécuritron explosa.

Laura rechargea son fusil. Elle retourna devant le grand ordinateur qui arborait toujours son visage et son sourire idiot.

\- Où est ton maitre ? demanda Laura au visage sur l'écran. Où est le Courrier 6 ?

\- Ma programmation fait que je ne peux pas vous répondre. J'ai été reprogrammé pour uniquement répondre aux ordres du Courrier 6.

Laura tira sur la console. L'écran grésilla, tressauta et des étincelles jaillirent de l'ordinateur. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Pas de Sécuritrons et pas de Courrier. Elle fit le tour du Penthouse. Elle ne trouva personne.

\- Où est-ce que tu caches enfoiré ? cria la jeune femme en se tenant au milieu de la pièce.

Elle retourna à l'ascenseur et posa les charges explosives qui lui restaient un peu partout dans la coupole.

Laura entendit quelque chose coulisser. D'une porte dérobée dans le mur, deux Sécuritrons apparurent. Laura se plaqua contre l'ordinateur alors que les robots faisaient feu avec leurs mitrailleuses. Laura abattit les deux robots et entra dans la nouvelle pièce. Elle arriva devant une porte portant le logo du Lucky 38.

\- C'est l'heure d'en finir espèce de fils de p…

Une explosion retentit. Le souffle projeta Laura contre le mur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les oreilles sifflantes. Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle. Elle tenait un fusil à grenade qu'elle jeta au sol. Le manteau de la jeune femme avait absorbé une partie du choc. Elle avait néanmoins des éclats dans les jambes, les bras et des coupures sur le front et le visage.

\- Vous me décevez beaucoup. Je vous offre une chance de pouvoir partir en vie d'ici et vous, vous revenez à la charge, dit le Courrier 6 en marchant vers elle.

\- Vous… vous avez tué mon fils… parvint à dire Laura.

\- Oh pitié arrêtez avec ça ! Techniquement ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Je vous l'ai dit, si ces idiots qui avaient récupéré la Bombe n'avait pas fait appel à vous, votre gamin serait encore de ce monde.

\- J'ai vu votre Bombe. Vous ne détruirez jamais rien avec ça.

\- C'est vrai, mais qui a parlé de destruction. Si je peux faire en sorte d'interdire l'accès à tout être humain en faisant de cette ville et du barrage Hoover un vrai nid de radiation qui goulifira tout ce qui s'en approchera, j'estimerais que ce sera un juste retour de bâton pour la RNC.

Laura ricana. Elle attrapa discrètement le détonateur dans sa poche.

\- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de malade, dit le Courrier en haussant les sourcils.

\- Vous allez juste faire péter une bombe sale. Ça fera de vous un simple terroriste. On dirait un gamin capricieux qui pleure parce qu'on va lui prendre son jouet.

Le visage du Courrier se durcit un peu.

\- Vous me faîtes perdre mon temps. Vous avez foutu un sacré bazar dans mon casino et dans ma ville. New Vegas est à moi et je mourais plutôt que de l'abandonner à quelqu'un d'autre. Regardez les choses en face, Miss Mackenzie. J'ai gagné. Vous êtes à l'article de la mort et moi et mon "jouet" somme encore debout.

Il attrapa Laura par le col de son manteau et la releva.

\- Saluez votre fils de ma part.

Laura sortit le détonateur de sa poche. Le Courrier prit un air un surpris. La jeune femme appuya sur le détonateur. Ils sentirent les explosions secouer le bâtiment.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je m'en fous de votre guéguerre avec la RNC ou de qui contrôle ce trou au milieu du désert. J'ai dit que j'allais vous faire regarder ce que vous aviez de plus précieux partir en cendre. J'ai juste fait sauter quelques explosifs dans votre casino. Pas quoi le faire s'effondrer. Mais pour moi c'est une compensation suffisante.

Le visage du Courrier débordait de colère. Il regarda autour de lui le Penthouse en partie détruit. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les colonnes de fumée qui provenaient du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Alors quel effet ça fait enfoiré ? sourit Laura.

Il jeta Laura à terre et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il tourna autour d'elle.

\- Toujours assez de force pour vous prendre pour un héros de film ou de Comics. Bon sang, même moi je ne me suis pas permis ça quand j'ai tué House.

Il envoya un autre coup à Laura.

\- Vous voulez jouer les héroïnes de Comics ? D'accord, je vais jouer le méchant. Qui du Grand Courrier 6 ou de Miss Mackenzie remportera ce duel ?

Autour d'eux, certaines partie du Penthouse se fissuraient et s'écroulaient.

\- Je dois avouer que je vous ai sous-estimée. Vous avez survécu aux Bombes après tout. Je devais m'attendre à pas mal de répondant de votre part.

Il retourna Laura sur le dos et posa son pied sur sa poitrine. Laura attrapa son couteau et le lui planta dans la jambe. Le Courrier hurla et retira son pied. Laura se releva en massant son ventre. Elle se jeta sur le Courrier. Ce dernier esquiva et envoya Laura bouler par la porte explosée. Elle se trouvait sur une passerelle au-dessus du vide. Elle se releva en s'aidant de la balustrade et se mit en garde. Le Courrier, attrapa une baïonnette dans son dos et enjamba les débris de la porte. Les yeux jetant des éclairs, il s'approcha de Laura. La jeune femme essuya le sang qui coulait sur son front.

Elle s'élança et attaqua. Le Courrier évitait tous ses coups sans problème. Il contre attaqua d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Laura recula et heurta la balustrade. Elle évita un coup de couteau qui lui lacéra les bras.

Le combat semblait durer une éternité. Aucun des coups de la jeune femme ne portait ses fruits. De son côté, le Courrier semblait plus s'amuser et se contenter de lacérer les bras ou les jambes de Laura. Elle tenta une dernière attaque. Le Courrier lui saisit le bras et dévia le coup. Il donna un coup de tête à la jeune femme et l'envoya contre une console de commande sur la passerelle. Il s'approcha d'elle et la frappa plusieurs fois. C'est alors que des bruits et des sifflements retentirent derrière Laura. Elle entendit comme si une porte coulissante s'ouvrait, comme dans les Abris puis un souffle, une respiration et enfin une voix.

\- Vous êtes encore venu m'humilier ou vous êtes venu mettre fin à mes souffrances ?

Le Courrier regardait derrière Laura. Elle tourna légèrement la tête. Elle vit ce qui ressemblait à un être humain, relié par des câbles à ce qui ressemblait à une chambre de stase.

\- Monsieur House, dit le Courrier en relâchant Laura. Quelle surprise.

Laura glissa assise sur la passerelle. Le combat commençait à avoir raison d'elle. Le Courrier planta le couteau dans la console. Il s'était approché de la chambre de stase.

\- Toujours en vie Monsieur House. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ici, j'espère. Je devrais songer à vous envoyer un peu de compagnie à partir de maintenant.

\- Misérable, siffla la créature humanoïde. Vous vous délecter de ma souffrance et vous ne respectez même pas mon cercueil en venant vous battre ici.

\- Allons, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, c'est comme ça que vous me traitez ?

\- J'aurais dû vous laisser pourrir dans votre tombe ou vous tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion et arracher ce qui m'appartenait de votre cadavre !

Le Courrier 6 ricana. Il saisit la créature au niveau du cou et serra. La chose hoqueta et gargouilla.

\- Même sous votre forme de zombi desséché, vous êtes toujours aussi arrogant.

Le Courrier se retourna. Laura tomba vers lui avec le couteau. Cette fois, il empoigna la lame dans sa main. Du sang commençait à couler doucement sur le manche du couteau et gouttait de la main du Courrier. Il arracha le couteau des mains de Laura et lui enfonça la lame dans le ventre. Laura laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur. Elle saisit le bras du Courrier, sortit son autre couteau et frappa le Courrier à la hanche. Ce dernier sursauta et recula, un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Laura retira le couteau, leva la lame au-dessus de sa tête et l'enfonça une seconde fois dans la poitrine. Elle retira la lame et l'enfonça encore une fois. Le Courrier recula, tituba et tomba sur le dos faisant trembler la passerelle sous l'impact.

Laura posa ses mains tremblantes autour du manche du couteau dans son ventre. Elle tira sur la lame et dans un long râle de douleur retira le couteau. Elle tomba à genoux et posa ses mains sur la plaie. Elle sentait le sang couler entre ses doigts. L'entaille du côté gauche de son ventre était profonde et saignait beaucoup. Le silence régnait, seulement entrecoupé par les hoquets de la jeune femme, des gouttes de sang s'écrasant sur la passerelle et des flammes provoquées par les explosions des charges explosives. Elle regarda le Courrier 6. Il gisait sur le dos les bras écartés, le haut de sa combinaison d'Abri imprégnée de sang. Il appuya sur un bouton de son Pip-Boy. Un air de piano et la voix d'une femme sortirent des petits haut-parleurs. Le Courrier laissa tomber ses bras et sourit.

\- Espèce de taré, murmura Laura.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. La musique continuait. Laura s'arrêta près de la console et sortit le transpondeur de la RNC. Elle appuya sur le bouton. Rien. Pas de lumières, pas de bruits, rien qui lui indiquait que l'appareil marchait. Elle appuya plusieurs fois et laissa tomber l'appareil en jurant. Elle regarda sa blessure. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang, de même que ses mains. Elle reprit sa marche mais trébucha et tomba à genou. Le choc lui envoya comme une décharge au niveau de sa blessure dont le sang coulait toujours. Elle tenta de se relever. Elle trébucha encore et tomba dos contre la balustrade. Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir.

La musique continuait toujours. La chanteuse s'était tu et la mélodie au piano continuait. Elle avait tenu sa promesse auprès de Shaun. Laura plongea la main dans son manteau et en sortit une photo d'elle et de Shaun avec Codsworth et Canigou. Une larme s'écrasa sur la photo. Laura redressa la tête vers le plafond. Elle pensa à Canigou, à Preston, Danse, Hancock, Codsworth et aux autres. A ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en ce moment. Elle pensa ensuite à Nate et Shaun. Elle se demanda ce que leurs vies auraient pu être dans ce monde, tous les trois. Elle bascula sa tête sur le côté et regarda la porte. La lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur de la pièce lui apparaissait comme une lueur blanche intense. La chanteuse chanta de nouveau. Elle regarda la porte. Sur le seuil, se tenait Nate et Shaun. Debout devant Laura, ils la regardaient en souriant. Laura les regarda et sourit à son tour. La musique cessa.


	15. Chapitre 15

Épilogue

Le véhicule stoppa près du grillage. Deux hommes en descendirent, vêtus d'un treillis marron et d'une armure militaire kaki. Ils arboraient un ours bicéphale sur leur béret vert. Ils s'approchèrent du grillage. De l'autre côté, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était penché sur un vieux générateur et marmonnait tout en se grattant la tête. L'un des hommes en armures appela l'homme qui se retourna. Il les salua d'un signe de la main et s'approcha.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Dîtes, vous n'auriez pas un peu d'eau ? Mon camarade a eu la brillante idée de renverser notre seul bidon.

L'homme leur fit signe d'attendre et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux bouteilles d'eau.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux vous donner les gars. Mais si continuer vers le barrage Hoover, vous tomberez sur un relais de caravanes. Ils devraient en avoir à vendre.

\- Merci, répondit un des soldats en esquissant un rapide salut militaire.

Alors qu'ils repartaient vers leur véhicule, ils remarquèrent un chien assis de l'autre côté du grillage. L'animal, restait immobile, fixant les murs entourant la ville derrière eux.

\- Il est bizarre votre chien, dit un des soldats.

\- C'est pas le mien. C'est une femme qui est arrivée il y a plusieurs jours qui l'a amené avec elle. Le chien était blessé et comme elle avait rendu un service à ma femme et ma fille en les escortant sur la route on a accepté de le garder pour elle. Il vient s'assoir là pendant toute la journée depuis qu'elle l'a laissé ici. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que sa maitresse ne reviendrait pas mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

Les soldats remercièrent de nouveau l'homme et remontèrent dans leur véhicule.

\- Tu trouves pas qu'il lui ressemblait ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le chien. On dirait celui sur la photo. Celle qu'on a trouvée en inspectant le casino quand on est arrivé.

\- Dis pas de connerie. Tous les chiens se ressemblent pour moi.

Le soldat sur le siège passager attrapa une photo dans son casque et la montra à son compagnon qui conduisait.

\- Mais si regarde c'est lui.

\- T'as gardé cette photo ? T'es tordu.

\- Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, dit le soldat en observant la femme sur la photographie, ses cheveux bruns détachés, son bandeau sur l'œil, son sourire. Si j'arrive à retrouver son gamin je lui rendrais la photo.

L'homme regarda encore la photo. A côté de la femme se tenait un Mister Handy. A ses pieds le chien, assis, la gueule entrouverte et la langue qui pendait. A gauche de la femme un enfant, cheveux courts portant un jean et un t-shirt rayé. Le soldat la rangea dans son casque.

\- Te tracasse pas pour cette histoire, dit le conducteur. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que ce gosse mérite de savoir ce que sa mère à fait. Après tout sans elle on serait encore en train de compter des grains de sable à l'Avant-Poste du Mojave.

\- Et tu penses qu'elle va se réveiller un jour ? Je veux dire, ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'elle est dans le coma à McCarran.

Le conducteur haussa les épaules.

\- Toi aussi t'y étais, tu as vu le foutoir que c'était. C'est déjà un vrai miracle que cette nana soit encore en vie après tout le sang qu'elle a perdu. Mais bon, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est qui elle est ?

\- Va savoir.

\- En tout cas si elle se réveille un jour, fait moi penser de jamais l'énerver.

\- On verra bien.

Le véhicule s'éloigna en direction de l'Est, le soleil couchant et les tours de la ville dans leur dos.

FIN

* * *

 _Notes de l'auteur:_

 _Voilà, l'histoire de Laura Mackenzie se termine._

 _Je tenais à remercier celles et ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eu à l'écrire._

 _Je m'excuse à nouveau pour mon style d'écriture, les éventuelles fautes que je n'aurais pas corrigées/vues._

 _Je m'excuse aussi auprès ce celles et ceux qui préfèrent le Courrier 6 au Sole Survivor (et qui ont peut être arrêté de lire depuis un moment sans doute en voyant qu'il était le méchant de l'histoire ou qu'il fait un peu caricature de méchant de film)._

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sur la fic._

 _Encore merci à vous._


End file.
